Nouveau Monde
by Karen Killa
Summary: Jasmine Potter est effondrée après la guerre, tout le monde lui veut quelque chose. Elle ne peut plus supporter l'attention permanente, encore moins enceinte et en deuil. Elle va donc voir les gobelins pour leur demander de l'aide sous le conseil de son amie Luna. Les gobelins lui proposent un nouveau départ ailleurs. La voilà dans le monde de One Piece, plus précisément
1. Chapter 1: Départ

Jasmine entra au 12 Square Grimauld totalement paniquée, elle avait du fuir la foule du monde sorcier pas moins de trois fois en une sortie d'une heure. Alors qu'elle était dans le monde moldu pour justement éviter ce genre d'événement.

Elle était épuisée, entre le stress et les cauchemars elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se reposer. Chose plus qu'alarmante pour la jeune femme, qui était enceinte de quatre mois.

La guerre avait pris, officiellement fin trois mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait tué Voldemort alias Tom Jedusor. Mais cette victoire avait laissé un gout de cendre dans la bouche de la Sauveuse du Monde Magique parce qu'elle arrivait trop tard, Jasmine avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait en plus de tout ceux déjà mort dans cette guerre atroce. Fred Weasley avait été tué au cours de la bataille finale. C'était cela, cette mort supplémentaire qui avait donné la force à Jasmine d'aller se faire tuer par Voldemort pour être libéré de l'horcruxe. Force ou lâcheté, elle ne savait pas vraiment.

Elle avait même été tenté de faire ce que Voldemort avait échoué pendant un temps, mais tout ça c'était avant qu'elle apprenne qu'elle était enceinte. Le bébé avait été conçu lors du séjour qu'elle avait fait chez Bill et Fleur. En effet Bill avait fait prévenir les jumeaux de sa présence, quelque chose qui avait beaucoup aidé Jasmine, voir Fred avait été une véritable bouffée d'air frais durant cette guerre et cette chasse aux horcruxes.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était au courant de sa grossesse, et elle était sûre d'une chose elle ne pourrait pas élever son enfant avec tout ce cirque médiatique. Ce serait un cauchemar. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire, et personne vers qui se tourner. Molly la blâmait de la mort de son fils et lui avait interdit de contacter un membre des Weasley, Jasmine s'était exécutée en plus revoir George serait un cauchemar. Quant à Ron, lui et Hermione étaient en Australie cherchant les parents d'Hermione, mais il y avait à présent une distance entre les trois amis. Une qui semblait infranchissable.

Elle était en train de broyer du noir, dans la cuisine en mangeant le repas que Kreatur lui avait préparé quand une des rares personnes avec le mot de passe de la cheminée arriva. Jasmine sentit un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres en voyant les longs cheveux blonds de son amie, Luna était là. Elle l'accueillit chaleureusement et rapidement les deux amies étaient assisses face à face dégustant une part de gâteau au chocolat.

"J'ai la solution." Luna lui dit quand Jasmine lui demanda ce qui l'amenait

"La solution à quoi ?" Jasmine demanda curieuse, elle savait pertinemment que Luna avait un don pour savoir les choses mais elle ne lui avait jamais posé de questions, si Luna voulait lui en parler elle le ferait

"Pour que tu puisses être en paix, enfin plutôt pour que tu puisses trouver le bonheur. La paix ne te réussirait pas je pense, mais pour que tu puisses prendre tes décisions sans que tout le monde te juge au moins." Luna

"Quelle est cette solution ?" Jasmine était vraiment intriguée et pleine d'espoir à présent

"Tu dois partir de ce monde." Luna expliqua comme si c'était tout naturel

"De ce monde ?" Jasmine demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Oui, il existe une infinie de monde autour de nous et il y a un moyen d'aller dans un autre monde. Mais c'est un voyage sans retour. Tu ne pourras pas revenir ici." Luna dit doucement

"A part toi et Neville je ne suis pas sûre que quoique ce soit me retienne vraiment tu sais." Jasmine confia doucement "Comment être sûre que j'arriverais dans le monde qui m'accorderait ce que tu dis ?"

"J'ai parlé avec les gobelins, ils ont accepté de te transporter. Je ne voulais pas te parler de quelque chose qui risquait de ne pas être possible." Luna se justifia en voyant le regard de son amie "Ils ont accepté donc et j'ai crée moi même l'ensemble de rune pour te transporter au bon endroit."

"Tu as tout prévu alors ?" Jasmine dit en fermant les yeux et en mettant une main sur son ventre "Il n'y a pas de risque pour le bébé ?"

"Non aucun, je me suis renseigné très prudemment sur la question. Les gobelins m'ont assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème, et comme tu t'es excusé publiquement pour tes actions et que tu as aidé à payer les réparations de la banque ils t'ont totalement pardonné. Jasmine je sais que c'est rapide mais le voyage doit avoir lieu dans trois jours. C'est pour que tu puisses voyager en toute sécurité, il y a des jours plus favorable à d'autre." Luna pressa un peu à la fin "Je n'ai pas envie de ne plus pouvoir te voir, mais tu ne pourras pas élever ton enfant tranquillement maintenant. Ce serait le mieux pour toi."

Jasmine savait que son amie avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas être là pour Teddy, Andromeda l'interdisait, ses amis étaient heureux ensemble et elle était à l'écart. Elle savait en plus qu'elle n'arriverait pas à passer à autre chose en restant ici, elle avait besoin de tourner totalement la page. Elle accepta donc la proposition de Luna.

A partir de là ce fut la course, elle prépara ses affaires, fit son testament pour que sa fortune et ses affaires qu'elle laissait ne soient pas saisis par le ministère ou quelque chose du genre. Elle se saisit de la moitié de sa fortune qu'elle prendrait avec elle, le reste elle le partagea laissant une partie à ses amis proches et à Teddy, le reste allant à diverses associations pour aider les orphelins ou Poudlard.. Pour aider le monde sorcier en somme. Elle laissa 12 Square Grimauld à Teddy, vu que c'était un Black, mais demanda à Kreatur ce qu'il voulait et il décida d'y rester. Luna promit avec Neville de venir régulièrement pour s'occuper du vieil elfe.

Elle écrivit aussi des lettres pour ceux qu'elle quittait, à George, à Ron et Hermione ainsi qu'à Teddy. Elle voulait que son filleul sache qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup.

Finalement ce fut le grand jour, elle était à Gringotts avec ses affaires dans un petit sac avec un sortilège d'Expension dessus. Neville et Luna étaient présents pour lui dire au revoir.

"Tu vas me manquer Jas." Neville dit en la prenant dans ses bras "Prends soin de toi et de ton enfant. Vis à fond d'accord ? Sois heureuse à présent."

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Luna la serra ensuite contre elle et puis ce fut l'heure. Elle entra dans le cercle runique avec appréhension mais se tint immobile comme on le lui avait dit.

Les gobelins se mirent à chanter, les runes à briller et une lumière l'enveloppa, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle était définitivement plus à Londres, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la préoccupation première, en effet un jeune homme un peu plus jeune qu'elle était devant elle la dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.

Et merde ...


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencontre

Jasmine observait le jeune homme en face d'elle, il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux marrons et un énorme sourire. Le dernier était un peu étrange vu les circonstances.

"Ouah, trop cool. Comment t'as fait ça ? Tu viens d'où ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Oh pardon, moi c'est Gol D Roger." le dénommé Roger lui dit à toute vitesse et avec toujours son énorme sourire

"Bonjour je suis Potter Jasmine." doutant que le garçon se nomme Gol, elle comprit rapidement que c'était dans l'autre sens dans ce monde, le nom de famille d'abord et le prénom ensuite. Elle hésita un peu pour la suite, ne voulant pas vraiment se faire remarquer mais elle avait l'étrange impression qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle décida de tenter le coup. "Mon histoire est un peu compliqué, mais en gros je viens d'un autre monde et j'ai des pouvoirs."

Là si il ne la prenait pas pour une folle...

"Ouah génial." Roger semblait décidé à partir dans une nouvelle série de question mais il s'interrompit en effet Jasmine était en train de vaciller

Il la saisit par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, et c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'elle était enceinte, il ne l'avait pas vu de face, il n'avait pas non plus fait vraiment attention pour tout dire.

"Hey là, ça va Jasmine ?" Roger demanda de suite

"Oui, ce n'est rien, un coup de fatigue c'est tout." Jasmine le rassura en retrouvant son équilibre "Tu veux bien m'indiquer où je pourrais louer une chambre pour quelques jours ?"

Roger accepta avec joie, comme il semblait toujours faire apparemment, Jasmine nota avec un sourire et il commença à l'emmener à une petite auberge aux bordures de la ville. Cette auberge avait une magnifique vue sur l'océan, mais apparemment elle n'était pas très connu parce qu'elle n'était pas jugé suffisamment bien pour les nobles et seuls les habitants de l'île savaient où elle était.

Jasmine était un peu intriguée par cela, après tout ça ne devait pas être bon pour les affaires, mais en voyant la grand mère qui gérait l'auberge elle comprit mieux. Les habitants faisaient en sorte qu'elle évite les ennuis. Roger avait l'air d'être un client régulier, parce que Lola, la propriétaire le salua et lui demanda de suite si il voulait la même chose que d'habitude, avant de remarquer Jasmine derrière lui.

En voyant qu'elle était enceinte Lola la fit de suite asseoir pour lui donner au moins un verre d'eau. Jasmine eut ensuite la surprise de se faire inviter pour le déjeuner par Roger.

"Je veux en savoir plus sur ce que tu m'as dit." Roger avait expliqué, il avait accompagné son explication d'une mine de chien battu et Jasmine avait cédé.

Elle n'avait rien de prévu vraiment de toute façon, enfin à part trouver un endroit où vivre ainsi qu'en savoir plus sur ce monde et ces coutumes, Roger pourrait peut être l'aider, en plus il lui faisait penser à un mélange de Neville et Luna, avec sa curiosité et son émerveillement des choses mais quand même un sens pratique.

Une fois qu'ils furent servis leur repas ils commencèrent leur conversation tout en mangeant.

"Alors raconte, comment tu es arrivé ici ? C'est possible de le faire dans les deux sens ? TU .." Roger commença mais il fut interrompu par un léger rire de Jasmine

"Excuse moi, mais comment veux tu que je réponde à tes questions si tu ne m'en laisse pas le temps ? Je viens d'un monde qui a l'air assez différent d'ici, dans ce monde il y a une partie secrète, cachée, celle de la magie. Toute une partie de la population fait partie du monde magique, mais par rapport à la population totale c'est très limité. Ceux qui pratiquent de la magie on les appelle les sorciers et les sorcières, mais ce ne sont que pour les humains. Il y a aussi ce qu'on appelle des créatures, vampires, loups garous par exemple ainsi que gobelin. C'est grâce aux gobelins que je suis là, ils ont fait un rituel pour m'envoyer ici. Et non ce n'est pas possible de le faire dans les deux sens. Enfin je sais que moi je ne le peux pas et je n'ai pas les connaissances pour transmettre le moyen." Jasmine expliqua calmement, elle était soulagée qu'il se retienne de l'interrompre même si elle voyait bien que ça lui était difficile

"Ils t'ont envoyé ici pourquoi ?" Roger commença, il vit de suite que c'était une question douloureuse pour la jeune femme au cheveux noirs mi long et aux yeux verts étincelants

C'est en la voyant se raidir un peu qu'il prêta plus attention à son apparence, elle était assez menue, surtout pour une femme enceinte de son point de vue en tout cas. Non qu'il ait eu beaucoup de contact avec des femmes enceintes mais quand même. On pouvait aussi voir des cernes sous ses yeux ainsi qu'une certaine pâleur. Et si il devait ajouter en plus les ombres dans les yeux de Jasmine il pouvait avancer sans trop de risque qu'elle avait eu des soucis. Des gros soucis pour la pousser à faire un voyage vers un autre monde seule et sans possibilité de retour.

Et Jasmine se surprit à répondre honnêtement à sa question, elle qui ne faisait confiance que difficilement, qui sortait d'une guerre qui lui avait couté l'homme qu'elle aimait plus la plupart de ceux auquel elle tenait. Elle se trouva à tout lui raconter. Quand elle y repensera des années plus tard elle ne pourra toujours pas répondre à cette question du pourquoi ? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était épuisée de tout, et que là, cette chance dans ce nouveau monde, c'était son dernier espoir.

Elle déballa tout, toute sa vie sur ce jeune homme de quinze ans, qu'elle ne connaissait pas depuis longtemps pourtant il l'écouta, plus attentivement que personne avant lui. Il la réconforta quand elle se mit à pleurer, tout le long sans aucun jugement ou pitié dans son regard.

Elle lui parla des Dursley, de l'enfer que ça avait été, puis quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, mais qu'en plus elle était célèbre. Comment elle avait détesté chaque moment de cette célébrité, comment elle n'avait pas été à l'aise avec les gens et que du coup elle ne s'était pas ouvert à beaucoup.

Elle lui parla de Sirius, de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commis encore et encore. Erreurs qu'elle n'avait pas voulu regarder parce qu'il était son espoir, le moyen qu'elle avait de quitter les Dursley, mais qui lui ternissaient tout ses souvenirs de lui après sa mort.

Elle lui parla de Voldemort, des horreurs des séances de tortures qu'elle voyait quand il était furieux, la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressenti sur le fait qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le stopper plus tôt.

Elle raconta même qu'elle avait eu un horcruxe dans sa cicatrice, chose qu'elle n'avait confié à personne, même pas Ron ou Hermione, même si elle avait le sentiment que Luna savait, elle trouvait toujours un moyen. Comment la seule chose qui l'avait stoppé de ne pas se suicider avait été d'apprendre qu'elle allait être maman.

Quand elle eut fini son histoire, l'après midi était très avancée et Roger l'avait dans ses bras. La rassurant de sa simple présence.

"Les gens de ton monde sont des abrutis. Tu es une femme extraordinaire et avec une force phénoménale. Ne t'inquiètes plus de rien d'accord, je vais t'aider et te protéger." Roger lui murmura et ce fut la dernière chose dont elle eut conscience avant de s'endormir épuisée par ses révélations et le voyage.

Elle se sentit vaguement être porté puis allongé sur un lit mais elle ne perdit pas de temps pour retomber dans un sommeil profond. Sa dernière pensée était qu'elle espérait que ses instincts se soient pas plantés sinon elle allait avoir des ennuis.


	3. Chapter 3 : Au revoir

Jasmine haletait, elle était un peu fatiguée et était allongée au sol avec absolument aucune envie de se lever, son ami n'avait pas du tout la même idée. Elle se résolut à son sort et saisit la main que Roger lui tendait pour se relever.

"Encore battue." Roger la taquina un peu

"Uniquement au sabre je te signale. Pour le combat au corps à corps c'est encore moi qui gagne." Jasmine répondit au tac au tac

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la maison de Jasmine, où Roger logeait presque tout le temps. La petite maison qu'elle avait fait construire deux ans plus tôt lors de son arrivée dans ce monde et sur cette île. Dedans l'y attendait son trésor le plus précieux, son fils Shanks gardé par Lola qui passait tout les matins pour le garder le temps de l'entrainement des deux jeunes gens.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et furent de suite assailli par l'enfant qui était en train de marcher vers eux. Jasmine ne perdit pas une minute et dès qu'il fit mine de tomber elle le prit dans ses bras, le levant un peu comme si il volait, le faisant ainsi rire aux éclats. Elle eut vaguement conscience du départ de Lola qui retournait à l'auberge, c'était encore tôt le matin, à peine 10 heures.

En s'occupant de son fils pendant que Roger allait prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de la sueur et de la terre de leur combat. Jasmine ne put s'empêcher aux deux dernières années, et au miracle qu'avait provoqué sa rencontre étrange avec Roger. Sans lui elle ne savait vraiment pas où elle serait, mais fidèle à sa parole il avait tout fait pour l'aider du haut de ses quinze ans. Il avait même été présent à l'accouchement et il n'avait même pas râlé quand elle lui avait cassé deux doigts sous l'effet de la douleur.

Il avait été le mélange entre sérieux et idiotie dont elle avait eu besoin pour se remettre de la guerre et faire ses deuils sans sombrer.

Mais leur amitié n'allait pas que dans un sens, Jasmine avait aussi été là. Roger avait perdu son père plusieurs années auparavant en mer, et il avait perdu sa mère un an avant de rencontrer Jasmine. Elle était morte de maladie, Roger avait pu rester un moment dans sa maison mais le propriétaire l'avait vite mis dehors. Après cela il avait vécu dans la rue, volant les nobles pour manger. Il était fin pickpocket. Lola le laissait parfois dormir à l'auberge, mais quand Jasmine avait appris qu'il vivait dans la rue elle lui avait dit qu'il vivait maintenant avec elle.

Roger avait fini par accepter pour quelques nuits par semaine et rester sinon à l'auberge mais il n'était au final jamais parti. Il avait sa propre chambre et Jasmine s'occupait de lui. Les deux amis avaient vite construit une relation fraternelle, mais aucun des deux ne pouvaient vraiment dire qui était le plus vieux. Si on ne s'en tenait qu'à l'âge c'était bien évidemment Jasmine mais elle avait aussi ses moments idiots, et lui des moments sérieux. Et puis il aimait dire que techniquement elle était la plus jeune vu qu'elle n'était né dans ce monde que deux ans plus tôt, n'existant pas avant.

Dans un de ses moments sérieux Roger avait demandé à ce qu'elle s'entraine avec lui, après tout la magie ne faisait pas tout et si elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention du gouvernement, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, elle devait mieux éviter de s'en servir trop souvent. Ils avaient donc commencé, après la naissance de Shanks bien sûr, des leçons de combat. A la plus grande joie de Roger elle apprenait très vite et donc les duels furent vite bien plus égaux, et plus juste je botte le derrière de Jasmine à répétition.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche elle chercha Roger et Shanks, sachant que Roger ne quitterait pas Shanks comme ça, il en était extrêmement protecteur et il l'adorait. Shanks le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs, avec ses 'tonton' qu'ils réussissaient plus ou moins selon les cas. Elle les trouva comme elle le pensait, et le craignait un peu pour tout dire au bord de la plage à une trentaine de mètre de la maison.

"Il dort ?" Jasmine demanda doucement en arrivant

"Oui, il s'est endormi quand on est arrivé là. Jas je .." Roger commença puis hésita, sachant ce qu'il voulait dire Jasmine, ou Jas, continua à sa place.

"Tu pars."

"Depuis quand tu le sais ? Non attends comment tu sais ça ? Je viens juste de prendre la décision." Roger s'exclama, tout en faisant en sorte de garder un ton bas pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant dans ses bras

"Je m'en doutais depuis quelques temps, tu es plus pensif et tu regarde plus la mer. Je te connais Roger et depuis qu'on se connait tu m'as toujours dit que tu voulais prendre la mer et que tu voulais secouer le monde. Tu ne le feras pas d'ici." Jasmine commenta "En plus tu rêves de voir le monde et de vivre des aventures."

"Viens avec moi. Toi et Shanks, je t'aiderai à le protéger." Roger proposa

"Non. Il est bien trop jeune pour prendre la mer comme ça à l'aventure. Et puis j'ai pas envie de devenir pirate. Un jour je changerai peut être d'avis, j'en sais rien mais pour le moment c'est pas le cas. Je suis plus intéressée à être maman, voire marchande que pirate. Et puis faut bien que l'un d'entre nous s'occupe de Lola non ?" Jasmine argumenta

"C'est vrai qu'elle a besoin d'aide. J'insisterai pas plus, mais je veux que tu promettes que tu feras attention à toi d'accord ?" Roger insista

"C'est toi qui prends la mer sans aucune idée d'où aller je te signale. Je devrais être celle qui te dit de faire attention. Mais oui je te le promets, et je continuerai l'entrainement aussi." Jasmine

Ils rentrèrent ensuite et passèrent le reste de la journée tranquillement. Roger alla se balader dans Loguetown pendant que Jasmine allait vendre ses herbes à l'apothicaire. Elle les entretenait elle même avec beaucoup de soins, ça avait été un cadeau d'adieu de Neville, des plantes assez variées mais bénéfiques, surtout des plantes guérisseuses. Une fois fait elle alla, avec Shanks évidemment voir le bijoutier pour faire ses heures.

Jasmine avait comme projet de devenir marchande, d'aller d'île en île pour vendre les produits ou faire du troc. Pour réaliser cela, et sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas partir de suite elle faisait en sorte de se rapprocher des commerçants locaux. Elle avait su chez qui aller grâce à Roger et entretenait de bonnes relations avec eux, ils savaient pour son projet et faisaient tout pour l'aider vu qu'elle travaillerait avec eux et leur permettrait de vendre leur produits ailleurs aussi.

Ses après midis étaient donc avec un commerçant différent chaque jours mais elle les revoyait environ une fois par semaine, il y avait tout un programme.

C'était le grand jour, une semaine après leur conversation Roger était prêt à partir. Il lui avait dit de ne pas venir lui dire au revoir au port vu que comme il avait pas de bateau il allait devoir improviser un peu et il ne savait pas combien de temps ça allait lui prendre.

Il venait de dire au revoir à Shanks qui ne comprenait pas tout mais suffisamment pour se mettre à pleurer, poussant donc sa mère à le prendre dans les bras.

"Bon ben j'y vais Jas." Roger

"Attends, prends ça avec toi, ça devrait te protéger du soleil." Jasmine dit en lui tendant un sac

Roger l'ouvrit curieux et en sortit un chapeau de paille, il le mit sur sa tête, il lui allait bien, un petit peu plus grand que sa tête mais comme avait dit Jas, c'était au cas où elle enflait. Après cela il partit avec la promesse de revenir de temps en temps. En tout cas avant de changer de Blue. Et elle lui dit qu'elle surveillerait bien le journal ou attendrait des nouvelles dans tous les cas.

Il partit ensuite.

"Ton tonton Roger est un idiot." Jasmine expliqua à son fils avec un sourire "Il a 17 ans et va s'attirer plein d'ennuis tu verras. Bon en même temps je suis mal placée pour juger tu crois pas. Après tout j'en ai à peine 20 et je suis maman d'un petit garçon."

Son fils explosa de rire devant les mimiques de sa mère. Elle fut prise d'un instant de mélancolie en le voyant rire, Shanks était vraiment un mélange entre elle et Fred. Il tenait les cheveux de lui, mais il avait ses yeux à elle, le menton de son père et son nez à elle.

Elle sourit un peu tristement en repensant à son amour perdu, mais se reprit quand son fils lui tira sur les cheveux pour attirer son attention. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur lui et repartit dans sa routine. Avec juste son frère, son ami en moins, elle allait mettre du temps à s'habituer ça c'était sur.

 **Coucou**

 **Déjà merci de lire cette fic, ainsi que cette note. Ensuite voilà je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le site ne veut pas afficher mes review, du coup je ne peux pas vous répondre en PM, donc je le fais ici.**

 **Jasmine avait juste 18 ans en arrivant dans le monde de One Piece, vu que la guerre s'est finie en mai, et qu'elle est enceinte de quatre mois, elle est arrivé en mi août.**

 **Ensuite on ne sait pas grand chose du passé de Gol D Roger donc j'invente, désolée si ça ne vous plaît pas.**

 **Et pour finir quand à la réaction du monde magique il faudra attendre quelques chapitres désolée.**

 **Merci encore de lire mes fics et ne vous inquiétez pas j'en abandonnerai aucune, mais mon cerveau refuse de se concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Retrouvailles

**Bonjour. Un nouveau chapitre:D**

 **Comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre d'avant j'ai un problème au niveau des review, je ne peux pas y répondre en PM et elle ne s'affiche pas sur le site pour moi.**

 **Luna Park : tu vas avoir la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre en tout cas un début. Mais elle rencontrera ses autres nakamas au fur et à mesure du temps, même si je ne ferai pas forcément une rencontre personnelle à chaque fois. Là c'est spécial, c'est Rayleigh.**

 **Fee O : Thank you very much for you comment, it's very nice of you to say. I hope I am not gonna disapoint you with my others fics. **

**Like I'm sure you understand it will take a bit of time before Shanks go with Roger, but it will happen don't worry. And Jasmine will not have a bounty for a long time.**

 **Thank you very much and I hope you'll like this new chapter.**

 **Kuro D Dragon : Bonsoir, merci beaucoup:D Non, Jasmine sera mortelle, les reliques de la mort n'auront pas d'effet dans cette fic, désolée. **

Jasmine était inquiète, Lola allait pas bien, la vieille dame pleine de joie et d'énergie qu'elle avait rencontré le même jour que Roger quatre ans plus tôt n'était plus là. Elle avait toujours de la joie mais son âge la rattrapait, elle était presque toujours assise dans les meilleurs jours et sinon elle restait allongée. Jasmine faisait par contre en sorte qu'elle ne reste jamais seule, elle travaillait à l'auberge et s'occupait de Lola, c'était temporaire en attendant que l'arrière petite fille puisse le faire. Elle travaillait comme bonne pour un noble et ne pouvait pas partir comme cela, elle devait attendre la fin de son contrat. Mais elle logeait avec sa mémé pour pouvoir veiller sur Lola le soir.

C'était un soulagement pour Jasmine qui ne voulait pas avoir à dormir à l'auberge, une fois de temps en temps ça allait mais elle devait penser à Shanks et elle voulait vraiment qu'il ait une routine stable, c'était le mieux pour lui. En plus elle avait envoyé une lettre à Roger pour le prévenir de l'état de Lola et elle savait qu'il passerait à la maison avant d'aller à l'auberge.

Ces deux dernières années avaient été longues sans lui, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé il n'avait pas encore commencé la vie de pirate dont il rêvait. Ou si il l'avait fait c'était ni dans les journaux et il n'avait pas d'avis de recherche. Fidèle à sa promesse il envoyait une lettre de temps en temps, il était toujours à East Blue et cherchait des nakamas. Pour le moment il n'en avait qu'un, il n'avait trouvé personne d'intéressant pour son équipage à part son second : Rayleigh, qu'il avait rencontré le jour de son départ et avait réussi à le convaincre de le rejoindre.

Elle lisait chaque lettre à son fils, enfin à part les parties où Roger jurait ou autre, et elle parlait à Shanks de son tonton Roger. Elle appréhendait un peu le moment où il demanderait où était son papa, mais pour le moment la question n'était pas venue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à partir de quel âge cette question tomberait, mais pour le moment Shanks était satisfait avec juste sa mère et sa mémé Lola, et bien sûr les histoires de tonton Roger.

Elle continuait à l'emmener avec elle voir les commerçants et dans ses occasions il était toujours adorable, alors qu'une fois à la maison il adorait faire des bêtises. Mais elle préférait que ça se passe comme ça de tout façon.

Le grand jeu en ce moment était 'Pourquoi ?', Shanks était un enfant extrêmement curieux, et aussi qui avait tendance à vouloir lui donner des crises cardiaques. L'autre jour elle l'avait vu s'approcher de son sabre, elle l'avait arrêté à temps mais depuis elle savait qu'il était attentif à ce qu'elle faisait avec les lames.

Elle fut sorti de ses pensées, et de sa préparation du petit déjeuner par une série de coup à la porte. Shansk était curieux, il voulait aller voir mais sa chaise ne lui permettait pas de descendre tout seul et de toute façon il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse près de la porte quand elle ne savait pas qui était de l'autre côté.

Après s'être assuré que Shanks ne pourrait pas bouger elle se dirigea vers la porte, un couteau dans une main et l'ouvrit. Elle lâcha son couteau sous le choc.

"Hey Jas. Je t'ai manqué." Roger était là avec un grand sourire et un début de moustache qui lui donna envie de rire.

Mais à part pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé et si ou non il était seul elle arrêta vite de l'observer pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il la réceptionna et la serra fort, c'était évident qu'elle n'était pas la seule qui avait manqué l'autre. Leur étreinte de retrouvaille fut coupée courte par un cri de protestation de Shanks. A savoir si c'était parce qu'il avait faim, parce que sa mère n'était plus là ou simplement par curiosité Jasmine ne savait pas. En tout cas il n'en fallut pas plus à Roger qui se précipita dans la cuisine pour voir le petit rayon de soleil qu'était son neveu.

Il se retrouva fixé au sol par le même regard émeraude que sa sœur. Il se faisait observer par le gamin mais ça le dérangeait pas parce qu'il faisait la même chose. Il avait tellement changé, il était plus grand normal il avait presque quatre ans à présent. Ses traits étaient bien dessinés à présent.

Voyant les deux occupés à s'observer Jasmine décida de présenter Roger, elle avait montré des photos à Shanks mais c'était pas pareil en vrai.

"Shanks je te présente ton ton Roger." Jasmine dit tout en allant continuer sa préparation du petit déjeuner en ajoutant une assiette ce qui lui valut un regard reconnaissant de Roger dont le ventre gargouillait déjà.

Pour le plus grand amusement de Shanks d'ailleurs qui ria aux éclats avec son rire spécial 'Dahaha' provoquant celui de Roger tout aussi particulier d'ailleurs 'Nahaha'. Elle servit ensuite le petit déjeuner et Shanks entama de suite. Il mangeait proprement à présent, en tout cas quand il allait doucement sinon c'était la catastrophe et les taches.

"Il a bien grandi." Roger commenta en observant l'enfant manger

"Ca fait deux ans. C'est quoi cette moustache d'ailleurs ?" Jasmine demanda avec un air moqueur, ce que son ami sembla piquer parce qu'il répondit de suite et d'une manière presque offensée

"Eh ça a trop la classe. Ouais enfin ça l'aura quand ça aura poussé comme je le voudrais. Mais ça prend du temps cette cochonnerie. Et puis c'est moins ridicule que la pseudo barbe de Rayleigh." Roger protesta

"Je peux pas juger, il est où ton Rayleigh d'ailleurs ?" Jasmine décida de changer de sujet, Roger avait l'air parti pour une longue tirade pour défendre sa moustache.

"Parti se balader, il m'a dit qu'il me laissait à mes retrouvailles en paix. Je me suis dit que je vous le présenterai ce soir devant une bonne paella." tenta Roger, il avait vraiment envie de manger un de ses repas préférés

Sa mine de chien battu ne faisait plus vraiment effet sur son ami, son fils le tentait bien trop souvent pour que ce soit efficace, mais Jasmine accepta. C'était un repas pour fêter le retour de Roger, donc elle préparerait quelque chose de spécial.

"Très bien. Il mange comme toi ou pas ?" Jasmine se renseigna pour savoir combien elle allait devoir acheter

"Non, moins par contre il boit beaucoup. Mais t'en fais pas il boit jamais suffisamment pour être bourré." rassura Roger

Ils discutèrent de choses légères au cours du repas, après tout maintenant Shanks pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, Roger promettant au petit garçon de lui raconter ses aventures en détail plus tard. Ils sortirent ensuite et Shanks commença à jouer dehors. Il s'intéressait à tout, et ramenant ses trouvailles à sa mère puis il les montrait à Roger.

"Je vois que tu n'as plus de problème avec les insectes." Roger commenta en souriant

"Difficile de râler quand il te fait son visage d'ange et puis tant qu'il n'en rentre pas dans la maison ça ne me dérange plus vraiment." Jasmine répondit en ajoutant un coup de coude dans ses côtes en réponse

Roger finit par poser la question responsable de son retour sur l'île après s'être plaint à profusion de sa douleur intense.

"Comment va Lola ?"

"Mal, elle n'en a plus longtemps selon les médecins, elle s'accroche par contre. Mais je pense qu'elle ne le fait que pour pouvoir te dire au revoir. C'est ce qu'elle a impliqué l'autre jour en me demandant de tes nouvelles." Jasmine répondit la gorge serrée

Elle avait beau savoir que c'était la vie, qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher et que Lola était contente d'arriver à la fin du voyage elle n'avait quand même pas envie de perdre quelqu'un aussi tôt. C'était trop tôt depuis les derniers enterrements auxquels elle avait assisté, ceux dans le monde sorcier après la bataille finale.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre celle qui était devenue presque une mère de substitution et qui l'avait tant aidé par rapport à Shanks quand à savoir quoi faire. Elle ne voulait aussi pas que son fils sache aussi jeune ce que la mort signifiait mais la vie était comme ça.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, un silence confortable pour eux deux, qui n'était brisé que par les questions et les remarques de Shanks. Bien vite Jasmine dut aller se préparer pour aller à l'auberge.

"T'en fais pas pour l'auberge. Je m'en chargerai aujourd'hui, et de Shanks aussi. Prends une journée pour toi." Roger lui dit, ou plutôt ordonna

Il avait vu sans mal les cernes sous les yeux de sa sœur adoptive et la tension dans les lignes de son visage. Elle avait besoin de se détendre. Telle qu'il la connaissait elle avait surement refusé de laisser Shanks avec quiconque, il avait réussi à gagner sa confiance facilement, Lola plus ou moins mais sinon elle était prudente. Avec son fils encore davantage. Elle avait besoin d'une pause dans son rôle de maman et il pouvait la lui donner.

Elle mit un moment à se laisser convaincre, mais elle finit par accepter et laissa avec Roger un sac rempli plein d'objet dont il doutait sérieusement qu'il s'en servirait ainsi qu'une liste de consignes sur les choses à faire ou non. Il ne savait pas trop si il devait être amusé ou insulté qu'elle l'ait écrite en plus de le lui avoir répété deux fois. Après un dernier câlin à son fils qui lui fit un bisous sur la joue sans avoir besoin qu'elle lui demande elle descendit en ville.

Elle allait en profiter pour faire quelques achats. Jasmine était quelqu'un de simple, elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'objets et n'avait pas changé. Elle se contentait le plus souvent d'acheter que le nécessaire, avec un petit truc supplémentaire pour Shanks, en faisant quand même très attention à ce qu'il ne soit pas pourri gâté, elle refusait que son fils devienne un Dudley. Il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas réclamer quand elle avait dit non, pas plus que faire des caprices. Sinon il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il obtienne ce qu'il demandait, et en plus il allait au coin ou était privé d'un jouet ou d'une activité. Elle ne levait jamais la main sur son fils mais elle savait quand même être stricte.

Elle décida en partant qu'elle allait profiter de cette matinée, après tout elle retrouverait les garçons à midi, pour faire quelques courses pour elle, et plus que des livres de navigation.

Elle avait fait un peu les boutiques, se trouvant quelques tenues sympa pour elle ainsi que des affaires pour son fils. Comme il était prêt de onze heures du matin elle se hâta d'aller chercher les livres qu'elle avait repéré plus tôt dans la semaine mais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'acheter puis elle sortit de la librairie pour aller au marché afin d'acheter ce dont elle allait avoir besoin pour le repas du soir.

En sortant de la boutique elle eut la sensation d'être observée mais elle l'ignora. Si problème il devait y avoir elle était plus qu'à même de s'en charger, Jasmine était une bonne combattante au corps à corps et au pire des cas elle avait une dague et sa baguette. Il y avait énormément de bandits en tout genre par ici, ainsi que des pirates parfois. La marine ne faisait pas grand chose du coup les citoyens de Loguetown avaient appris à se défendre eux même.

Elle eut la confirmation qu'elle était suivi quand elle acheta des fruits de mer pour la paella. Un jeune homme, peut être un peu plus vieux qu'elle avec une barbe étrange et sombre et des cheveux blonds ainsi que des lunettes l'observait. Un seul coup d'œil suffit à Jasmine pour dire qu'il était un coureur de jupon sans aucun doute. Elle décida donc de l'ignorer et de continuer ses courses tranquillement.

Une heure plus tard, Jasmine arrivait à l'auberge, elle était toujours excédée par le crétin qui l'avait dragué pendant près d'une demi heure même quand elle avait été plus que claire qu'elle n'était pas du tout intéressée. L'autre abruti semblait encore plus attiré par elle à cause de ça, cet idiot semblait aimer un défi. Il pouvait la considérer un défi si ça lui faisait plaisir mais si elle le revoyait et qu'il recommençait son manège elle l'assommerait.

Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par son fils qui dévalait la pente en courant à sa rencontre. Jasmine n'hésita pas une seconde elle posa ses sacs et s'agenouilla au sol pour attraper Shanks, qui une fois dans ses bras ne semblait pas prêt de la lâcher. Heureusement Roger était là et il aida la jeune femme à porter les sacs pour qu'elle puisse tenir son fils de l'autre main.

Elle écouta avec grande attention tout ce que Shanks lui racontait, il en avait eu des aventures avec son tonton dis donc. Roger riait avec joie en voyant l'enthousiasme de l'enfant et il ajoutait les détails que le petit avait oublié pour que ça ait plus de sens pour la jeune maman.

Roger écouta ensuite avec amusement la tirade, polie Shanks écoutait aussi mais sans tout comprendre, que Jasmine fit sur le crétin qui avait voulu la draguer.

"Tu y as pensé ?" Roger demanda quand elle eut fini de râler, il avait presque fini la salade de riz et le jambon qu'elle avait préparé

"A quoi ? Taper cet idiot là où ça fait mal ? Parce que sinon oui." Jasmine demanda distraitement tout en aidant Shanks à se nettoyer le contour de la bouche

"Non à sortir avec un homme." Roger dit calmement, la question était légitime à ses yeux. Sa sœur était une magnifique jeune femme, elle avait perdu l'air quelque peu squelettique qu'elle avait quand il l'a rencontré et ses yeux verts étaient pleins de vie. Il n'y avait aucune trace qu'elle avait eu un enfant sur son corps, et même si il ne la voyait que de manière fraternelle il était plus que conscient (grâce à de nombreux combats surtout au corps à corps) qu'elle avait un corps élancé mais avec des formes là où il les fallait. Elle était sans nul doute une des femmes les plus belles qu'il connaissait.

Ses mots attirèrent de suite l'attention de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec une pointe de suspicion.

"Pas particulièrement pourquoi ?" Jasmine était appréhensive, il avait une lueur dans les yeux qu'il avait pour soit les plus grosses bêtises soit les idées géniales. Ça dépendait des fois, mais en plus il y avait de l'amusement dans son regard. Définitivement pas un mélange qui la rassurait.

Roger tenta de faire un sourire innocent, tenta était le terme clé, ça ne faisait que prouver qu'il avait une idée.

"Je me demandais juste, ça te ferait du bien quand même, tu mérites d'être heureuse." Roger dit en haussant les épaules et en ignorant avec art le regard suspicieux

"Je suis heureuse." Jasmine protesta

"Oui pour l'instant mais Jas tu m'as dit que tu voulais une grande famille, pour cela il faut... enfin je vais pas te faire un dessin." Roger s'empressa de dire en avalant lourdement à savoir si c'était pour le regard curieux de Shanks qui rappelons le était très curieux et posait des questions sur tout, ou alors le regard meurtrier de Jasmine ou juste le fait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec sa sœur, qui en plus avait un enfant.

Jasmine ne répondit rien, et le reste de l'après midi se passa tranquillement, elle s'occupa de l'auberge pendant que Roger passait du temps avec Lola et Shanks. Ce dernier qui descendait souvent voir sa mère. D'après le froncement de sourcil Jasmine devinait sans mal que Shanks vérifiait qu'elle était toujours là et donc n'avait pas trop apprécié de ne pas la voir de toute une matinée.

Ce ne fut que le soir que Jasmine comprit le regard plein d'amusement et de malice de son frère. Enfin plus précisément quand il arriva le soir après être allé chercher Rayleigh, son second et pour le moment seul membre d'équipage. Mais aussi Rayleigh le type qui l'avait dragué pendant une demi heure. En voyant ce dernier avec son air surpris elle sut que ça avait pas été une tentative de Roger pour la caser, là ça se serait très mal passé pour lui. Pour autant cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas été tenté de leur fermer la porte au nez en les voyant. Surtout en voyant le sourire de Roger.

Ça allait être une longue soirée pensa la jeune femme en voyant le regard encore plus intéressé qu'auparavant de Rayleigh. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Roger avait parlé d'elle à présent.


	5. Chapter 5 : Larmes

Un an, cela faisait un an depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Silvers Rayleigh. Il avait bel et bien cette arrogance qu'elle avait repéré et elle avait eu aussi eu raison par rapport au fait qu'il la voyait comme un défi. La première soirée avait rempli de sous entendu en tout genre, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré il n'avait pas du tout était déterré qu'elle ait un fils. Juste demandé si le père était dans les parages, une fois s'être assuré que ce n'était pas le cas il était reparti à tenter de la séduire. Il était doué elle devait le reconnaître, elle savait pourquoi il avait autant d'intérêt par rapport aux femmes, il savait exactement quoi dire. Mais elle avait l'habitude, et elle refusait d'avoir une relation comme ça sans lendemain. Encore moins avec un ami de son frère. En plus elle ne se sentait pas prête à tourner la page de Fred, c'était encore douloureux, moins avec le temps mais elle avait encore besoin de temps. Ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Fred avait été bref, deux ans mais ça avait vraiment compté pour eux deux, il lui avait même acheté une bague qu'il lui avait donné quand elle l'avait revu chez Bill et Fleur, une qu'elle portait autour du cou d'ailleurs sur une chaîne en argent.

Elle avait par contre sympathisé avec Rayleigh durant leur séjour, une fois passé les tentatives de séductions elle avait vu l'homme dont Roger lui avait tant parlé dans ses lettres. L'homme loyal et intelligent, drôle, aimant une bonne plaisanterie mais plus sérieux que Roger quand même. Il avait une vraie volonté de vivre à fond, les deux s'étaient bien trouvés.

Roger était arrivé à temps, et ce que Jasmine avait dit avait été confirmé. En effet deux jours après l'arrivée de Roger, Lola mourut. Elle se coucha le soir pour ne jamais se réveiller. Ça avait été un moment très difficile à vivre, encore plus pour Shanks qui ne comprenait pas où mémé Lola était allé et pourquoi il pouvait plus la voir mais ils l'avaient traversé.

Roger et Rayleigh étaient repartis deux semaines après l'enterrement, ils allaient voir si ils pouvaient trouver des nakamas dans le Nord d'East Blue et si ce n'était pas le cas ils partiraient pour South Blue. Ca n'avait pas été le cas, mais ils avaient trouvé des ennuis par contre. Six mois plus tôt Rayleigh était arrivé portant Roger avec lui. Ce dernier avait été gravement blessé dans un combat contre des pirates. Jasmine avait été furieuse que les deux idiots aient été suffisamment stupide pour affronter tout un équipage expérimenté à deux, elle avait botté les fesses de Rayleigh, puis de Roger une fois qu'il avait été en état.

Les deux amis étaient ensuite partis pour South Blue et à part une lettre pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivé en un seul morceau à South Blue elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis.

Ça la tracassait un peu mais pas trop non plus. Elle était occupée ailleurs, ses instincts étaient un peu dans tous les sens, mais elle savait une chose quelque chose arrivait. Elle était préoccupée par le fait qu'elle n'ait pas plus d'information que ça mais elle se distrayait facilement. En effet maintenant que Shanks était un peu plus grand elle avait cédé et l'avait inscrit à un dojo où il apprenait les bases du combat au sabre. Elle ne voulait pas lui apprendre tant qu'il n'en connaissait pas un minimum. Elle n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'entraîner son fils mais elle savait que c'était pour le mieux.

Elle avait en plus eu la preuve que c'était une bonne chose. En effet deux semaines plus tôt son fils lui avait causé une crise cardiaque quand en allant le chercher au dojo il n'y était pas, et qu'elle le trouva blessé quelques ruelles plus loin. Une bandes de voleur avaient tenté de lui voler ses affaires et surement de se servir de lui pour une rançon. Mais Shanks ne s'était pas laissé faire et il s'était débarrassé des deux adolescents qui s'en étaient pris à lui.

Il avait été amoché mais pour sa grande fierté moins que les deux adolescents. En plus à présent sa mère avait promis qu'ils allaient augmenter son entrainement, après tout ça ne servait à pas grand chose de savoir manier une épée ou un poignard si on n'a pas de force ou d'endurance d'ailleurs. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle disait. Et sa maman savait ce qu'elle disait vu qu'elle avait battu tonton Roger et Rayleigh à l'épée quand ils étaient là.

Il était impatient de pouvoir commencer, surtout qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir, il était coincé au lit, sous la garde d'une grand mère que sa mère connaissait. Il savait que sa mère ne pouvait pas toujours être avec lui, elle travaillait, mais il n'aimait pas cette grand mère là. Elle sentait le vieux et lui pinçait souvent la joue, en plus elle lui parlait comme à un bébé. Il savait qu'il était encore petit, il était un des plus jeunes au dojo, mais il n'était pas un bébé non plus.

Sa mère elle lui parlait toujours comme à un grand, et il comprenait. Ou si il comprenait pas elle réexpliquait. Et elle lui parlait souvent de ce qu'elle avait appris au travail, mais cette grand mère elle le faisait pas. Elle lui disait juste de colorier. C'était pas drôle, mémé Lola elle le laissait jouer ou lui racontait des histoires de sa jeunesse ou des histoires qu'elle avait entendu par les marins qui s'arrêtaient à son auberge.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le voix de sa mère. Elle avait l'air très contente et quelqu'un d'autre lui répondait, une femme. Quand sa maman entra il voulut se lever mais ce n'était pas nécessaire elle se dirigea tout de suite vers lui après un sourire vers la grand mère et le prit dans ses bras. Comme ça il voyait mieux l'autre femme, elle était blonde et pale et ses yeux étaient gris. Elle était très belle aussi, moins que sa maman mais elle était quand même jolie.

La grand mère partit vite et il ne resta ensuite que Shanks, Jasmine et Luna.

"Shanks, je te présente Luna une amie à moi. Luna je te présente mon fils Shanks." Jasmine fit les présentations plus par habitude qu'autre chose

Elle était en effet toujours choquée par le fait qu'une de ses meilleures amies soit là. Luna était apparu devant elle une demi heure plus tôt, elle sortait du travail heureusement et personne n'avait rien remarqué. Tout le monde n'était en effet pas comme Roger, la raison aussi pour laquelle elle n'avait pas pu soigner son fils comme elle l'aurait voulu. Trop de gens avaient été au courant de l'altercation et avaient vu les blessures de Shanks. Elle ne pouvait donc pas les guérir comme ça. Heureusement son fils avait apparemment un peu de magie en lui et réussissait à accélérer le processus de guérison. Pas trop, c'était pas évident mais il pouvait ainsi passer pour quelqu'un avec un bon métabolisme. A part ça il n'avait pas fait preuve de magie, et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Que son fils n'en ait pas n'était en aucun cas un soucis pour elle, mais elle voulait juste être sure.

Elle en parlerait à Luna quand elle saurait pourquoi Luna était là. Et seule en plus. Et surtout pourquoi il y avait une telle tristesse dans les yeux argentés de son amie. Une tristesse cachée mais pour Jasmine elle était évidente. Mais ce n'était pas un sujet qu'elles pouvaient discuter devant Shanks, il était trop petit et il n'était pas au courant pour la magie. Elle ne lui avait encore rien dit, même si elle savait qu'elle devrait un jour avoir la conversation avec lui.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Luna posant des questions autant à Shanks qu'à Jasmine, pour le plus grand bonheur du petit garçon. Jasmine savait très bien qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Madame Adrienne, mais elle était responsable, digne de confiance et disponible régulièrement. Jasmine avait déjà du mal à confier son fils à une babysitteur régulière elle n'osait pas penser à ce qu'elle ferait si il y en avait une file, et ce ne serait pas bon pour Shanks.

Après l'avoir couché et lu une histoire, elle faisait en sorte maintenant de lui en lire toujours une nouvelle, il les retenait très bien sinon. C'était par contre à présent surtout des histoires d'aventures et de trésor, il semblerait que Roger avait eu raison Shanks allait surement devenir un pirate.

Elle retourna une fois qu'il fut endormi dans le salon où Luna l'attendait assise sur le sofa en face de la cheminée. Ils étaient en hiver, un hiver doux mais quand même. Elle servit un verre de rhum à chacune, se doutant qu'elles allaient en avoir besoin si la tête de Luna était quelque indication puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Là elle attendit que son amie soit prête à parler.

"Quand tu es parti ça a été un véritable scandale, puis une foire médiatique. J'ai voulu arracher les yeux à Molly Weasley qui après t'avoir repoussé jouait aux mères adoptives effondrées. Ron et Hermione étaient furieux que tu leur en ais pas parlé avant, George était compréhensif et a dit à Neville qu'il espérait juste que tu sois heureuse, et que son neveu et nièce grandisse bien.

Andromeda s'en est voulu, se rendant compte que son comportement avait été injuste, mais elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait surtout eu peur que tu ne prennes la seule chose qui lui restait de sa fille, et qu'elle a préféré se concentrer sur sa colère que son chagrin. On peut comprendre ça même si c'est quand même pas juste.

Le monde des sorciers se remettait doucement de la guerre et de ton départ, mais tout a basculé. Voldemort était bel et bien fini mais ses mangemorts non. Ils avaient attendus leur heure puis s'était échappés d'Azkaban. C'était horrible Jas, tout le monde s'entretuait. Ça a commencé il y a six mois mais il y avait plus de morts que durant la dernière guerre. Ils tuaient les sorciers bien sûr mais aussi les moldus. Le ministre moldu a fini par révéler notre existence. A partir de là ça a été une chasse aux sorcières. Tout les sorciers étaient traqués. Si nos ancêtres avaient pu survivre les anciennes chasses aux sorcières c'était parce qu'ils étaient unis mais nous s'était pas le cas. Pas du tout même, en plus la plus grande majorité des nôtres n'arrivaient pas à se fondre dans le monde moldu. On ne connaissait pas la technologie ni rien.

Une guerre allait commencer, les moldus ne connaissaient notre existence que depuis un mois mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai convaincu les gobelins et Neville de nous envoyer ici, avec toi. On mettait tout au point mais les moldus ont découvert le Chemin de Traverse. Neville... il m'a sauvé et a été tué.." Luna craqua totalement à la fin

Elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son amie, pleurant sur l'homme qu'elle aimait qui était mort pour lui donner le temps de partir. Elle avait lutté contre la réalité avant, se préoccupant de Shanks, de la vie de Jasmine mais là elle y faisait face et ça faisait tellement mal. Son cœur se brisait, elle pleura longtemps et même si Jasmine pleura aussi sur la mort de son ami, à aucun moment elle ne lâcha Luna qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, elle savait qu'elle en avait besoin pour avancer.

Elles discuteraient du futur plus tard, là elles pleuraient ensemble sur leur passé.


	6. Chapter 6 : Débuts

Un mois après l'arrivée de Luna et les deux jeunes femmes s'activaient. En effet après ce moment d'effondrement, Luna avait remonté la pente, elle faisait de son mieux en tout cas. Elle voulait voir le monde, réaliser son rêve et un peu celui de Neville en découvrant de nouvelles choses. Jasmine était très impressionnée par la force de caractère de son amie, qui ne s'accordait de faiblir que le soir.

Luna donna à Jasmine le coup de pouce dont elle avait besoin pour réaliser son projet. Jusque là elle s'était toujours cachée derrière des excuses mais Luna ne la laissa pas faire. Du coup pendant que Jasmine prévoyait tout pour son affaire Luna gardait Shanks qui profitait à fond du changement, en effet tatie Luna était bien mieux que son ancienne babysitteur. Elle racontait des histoires fascinantes et lui parlait d'animaux dont il était très curieux. Il voulait voir par lui même si ils existaient ou non. Mais plus encore sa mère lui avait dit qu'ils allaient prendre la mer. Il avait vraiment hâte.

Il n'avait été dans un bateau que quelques fois mais il avait adoré ça. Il était juste un peu triste que sa maman attache ses cheveux à présent, il les aimait mieux lâchés.

En effet Jasmine savait que en tant que femme il lui faudrait montrer qu'elle n'était pas fragile ou quoique ce soit. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de porter des robes ou d'autre choses du genre, en plus ce ne serait pas pratique pour combattre et naviguer correctement, elle portait donc des chemises, manches courtes ou non selon le temps, avec un pantalon et des bottes.

Elle connaissait certains des hommes qu'elle allait recruter et eux il la respectait, mais ce n'était qu'une petite portion de son équipage. Elle savait que les premières traversées allaient être complexes en attendant qu'elle puisse gagner le total respect de ses hommes.

Elle ne les prenait pas en traitres en tout cas, prévenant qu'il y aurait une autre femme à bord et que son fils viendrait avec elle. Certains demandèrent de la combattre avant de s'engager mais elle les battit tous. Vint ensuite le moment du chargement des marchandises à bord du bateau qu'elle avait fait construire deux ans plus tôt. C'était un **Clipper** , qui pouvait donc aller vite dans les cas où elle transporterait de la marchandise périssable, mais aussi pour pouvoir fuir au cas où. Il était bien conçu et était très maniable, il était aussi bien chargée en canons. Après tout il y avait un grand nombre de pirate dans East Blue, il était très rare qu'un équipage tente la Grand Line. C'était aussi avec cette idée en tête qu'elle avait fait en sorte de recruter des gens qui savaient se battre. Elle l'avait fait construire en chêne pour qu'il dure longtemps et avait réussi à engager l'apprenti du charpentier qui avait fini d'apprendre de son maître et avait été heureux de trouver une place aussi facilement. Étant donné qu'il avait participé à la construction il connaissait bien le navire et pourrait mieux le réparer et l'entretenir.

Le maître charpentier, Justin avait recommandé à Jasmine son apprenti Victor, elle connaissait bien Justin et avait confiance en son jugement. Elle avait donc demandé à Victor de venir avec eux à bord du _Raven,_ Jasmine avait décidé d'honorer ainsi son amie Luna une ancienne serdaigle, mais aussi d'encourager l'intelligence dont elle allait avoir besoin pour réussir son affaire. Leur figure de proue avait donc un corbeau blanc dessus. En le voyant les membres de l'équipage avait décidé que ça représentait bien leur senchou, ils pensaient au cheveux noirs de leur senchou pour le nom mais qu'elle était contraire à ce qu'on attendait en tant que senchou vu qu'elle était une femme. Chose pas vu à cette époque. Leur explication convenait aussi à Jasmine dont la vie avait été pleine de contradictions, elle avait survécu deux fois au Sort de Mort par exemple.

Le temps d'embarquer arriva vite ainsi que celui de partir. Au cas où que Roger n'ait pas reçu sa lettre pour l'avertir qu'elle avait pris la mer elle avait laissé un mot à sa maison, maison qui serait entretenue en son absence par l'arrière petite fille de Lola.

Shanks était comme un poisson dans l'eau, il adorait être sur le bateau, il allait poser des questions aux différents membres d'équipage et même ceux qui avaient été tendus à l'idée d'avoir un enfant à bord tombèrent vite sous son charme. Jasmine gagna le respect de ses hommes bien plus vite que ce qu'elle pensait, et cela du à ce qui avait failli être un véritable désastre.

Quatre jours après avoir quitté Loguetown une tempête avait éclaté, une énorme tempête qui avait surgi soudainement et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu éviter. Luna s'était réfugiée avec Shanks dans sa cabine laissant Jasmine se charger du bateau et de l'équipage, ça avait été convenu comme ça et même si la blonde aurait préféré rester aider elle savait que ce n'était pas possible, premièrement elle n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaires et ensuite Jasmine ne se concentrerait jamais correctement si elle n'avait pas l'absolue certitude que son fils était en sécurité.

Jasmine avait réussi à surprendre ses hommes en restant sur le pont à les aider, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de s'être autant préparé pour quelque chose. Elle était à la barre à donner des ordres tout en maintenant le cap quand elle vit avec horreur un de ses homme tombait à l'eau. Elle ordonna à un des marins les plus proches de garder le cap, puis une fois qu'il se fut exécuté, sans discuter heureusement, elle attrapa une corde qu'elle noua autour de sa taille et l'autre extrémité autour du mât, puis elle sauta à l'eau avec une bouée de sauvetage.

Ses hommes regardèrent totalement choqué leur senchou, qu'ils avaient sous estimé, plonger à la mer et nager à contre courant pour aller chercher un des leurs. L'attraper et retourner au navire. Ils se ressaisirent heureusement à ce moment là et l'aidèrent à remonter avec leur presque noyé.

A partir de ce moment là, l'autorité du senchou ne fut plus discuté à bord. Ils avaient bien compris le message, elle était presque à risquer sa vie pour eux, ils étaient prêts à faire de même. Ils observèrent avec admiration la manière dont elle gérait sa position de capitaine, en prenant en compte l'avis des navigateurs mais aussi ceux qui avaient de l'expérience sur les eaux d'East Blue. Mais pour autant sa position de capitaine ne l'empêchait certainement pas d'être une maman, elle expliquait tout à son fils et avait toujours la patience de répondre à ses questions. Et dans les rares cas où ce n'était pas le bon moment, elle le lui disait et elle reprenait le temps un peu plus tard pour lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait.

Elle prenait un repas, au moins, par jour avec les hommes, son fils et Luna l'accompagnant, mais elle les laissait aussi mangeaient seuls comprenant qu'il y avait des moments où ils voulaient parler sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il y avait un enfant à table.

Leur affaire commença doucement mais ce fut vite évident qu'elle aurait du succès, au début l'équipage du _Raven_ faisait juste des allers-retours avec une voire deux îles et Loguetown. Mais en moins de trois mois ils commençaient déjà à calculer l'intérêt des autres îles environnantes pour y aller. Il fut vite décidé qu'ils feraient d'abord un tour des grandes et rentables îles d'East Blue, avant de faire les plus petites une fois qu'ils seraient bien installés.

Les équipages pirates qui attaquaient étaient à chaque fois battu, et selon les cas ils capturaient les têtes mises à prix pour les livrer à la marine, et en plus prenaient des affaires du butin des pirates. D'autres fois ils buvaient un coup avec les pirates qui leur fournissaient des informations sur les îles environnantes. Tout dépendait de l'attitude du capitaine.

L'équipage du _Raven_ gagna vite une réputation et les pirates hésitaient avant d'attaquer.

Ce fut neuf mois après le début de l'équipage, et donc un an et demi depuis la dernière visite, que Roger débarqua. Il n'avait toujours pas brandi le pavillon noir mais il y avait plus de monde dans son équipage, quatre autres personnes que lui étaient à bord.

L'équipage du _Raven_ qui était devenu protecteur de la senchou surveilla avec attention les rapports entre Roger et elle. Jasmine avait très vite mis au clair qu'elle ne supporterait pas les blagues sexuelles sur elle, un petit malin qui en le faisant avait failli se faire lyncher par l'équipage, n'avait pas écouté. Il avait été viré au premier port qu'ils avaient rencontré.

Ils avaient compris qu'elle n'était pas intéressé par un d'entre eux et certes quelques uns étaient déçus, mais les loups de mer savaient que c'était pour le mieux. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas protecteur de leur senchou, mais ils notèrent avec soulagement que seul une relation fraternelle unissait les deux. Même chose pour Luna, même si c'était la première fois que les deux se rencontraient, cela ne surprit pas vraiment Jasmine c'était dans leur caractère.

Rayleigh manqua de passer par dessus bord l'équipage avait en tout cas très envie de le faire, mais il arrêta en voyant le danger dans lequel il était. Allant même jusqu'à lever les mains en signe d'innocence. Luna le regarda un moment puis déclara qu'il n'avait pas de joncheruine pour la plus grande surprise de Rayleigh qui ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait. L'équipage quand à eux avait appris à déchiffrer Luna, au début ils pensaient qu'elle était folle mais en voyant leur senchou l'écouter et même rejeter un marin sous le conseil de Luna, marin qui fut révélé être en réalité un voleur coupe gorge qui s'infiltrait sur les navires marchands pour voler les marchandises. A partir de là ils portaient bien plus attention à ce que disait miss Luna, et quand elle parlait d'une créature qu'elle n'avait pas encore utilisé ils allaient demander au senchou.

Ils comprirent là que ça voulait dire que Rayleigh était quelqu'un de bien qui savait ce qu'il faisait.

Avant que Rayleigh ne puisse ennuyer Jasmine pour savoir ce que Luna avait dit d'avantage, Roger qui était jusque là en train de discuter avec Shanks se rappela de son début d'équipage et les présenta.

"Tout le monde je vous présente Christian." Roger dit en montrant un homme avec les cheveux noirs et bouclés retenus en arrière par un élastique, il portait des lunettes rondes "c'est mon navigateur, et voici Kyo le tireur d'élite." cette fois ci il montra un homme avec les cheveux marrons qui étaient coiffés en arrière et formaient une pointe

Les deux saluèrent nonchalamment l'équipage du _Raven,_ il y eut un moment de silence avant que Roger ne se rappelle de la dernière personne présente. Il s'agissait d'un enfant, il avait l'air d'avoir huit ans, les cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière et un sabre dans une main, il avait un air défiant et de quelqu'un qui ne voulait vraiment pas être là.

"Voici Mihawk. Je l'ai trouvé dans les rues, il a personne du coup je me suis dit que tu pouvais t'en occuper Jas. Il est un peu plus vieux que Shanks mais pas de beaucoup." Roger dit avec un grand sourire

Sa réponse fit froncer les sourcils de Mihawk mais amena un grand sourire sur le visage de Shanks, un possible ami qui maniait le sabre comme lui.

"Tu as trouvé un enfant et tu me l'as emmené c'est ça ?" Jasmine demanda en haussant un sourcil, Roger sembla comprendre qu'il était dans une situation dangereuse parce qu'il se hâta d'expliquer

"Il n'avait plus personne Jas, j'ai vérifié je te jure avant de l'amener. Il a même pas huit ans je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça quand même. Ça ferait du bien à Shanks d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge à bord et le gosse sait se battre, il est doué avec son sabre je t'assure." Roger dit rapidement

Jasmine regarda Rayleigh pour qu'il confirme ce qu'il fit avec un sourire désolé, elle regarda ensuite l'enfant. Il avait le regard dur de ceux qui savent qu'ils ne peuvent compter sur personne, ceux que les adultes ont trahi, mais qui ont encore un peu d'espoir. Il avait l'air très sérieux, un total opposé de Shanks qui avait toujours un sourire, les deux pouvaient bien se compléter et Roger avait pas tort ça ferait du bien à Shanks d'avoir quelqu'un de son âge.

Ce fut ainsi décidé, elle s'assura quand même que c'était ce que Mihawk voulait et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas été kidnappé. Elle regretta légèrement son choix vingt minutes après quand les deux garçons commencèrent à se battre pour le plus grand amusement de Roger qui se fit battre ensuite par Jasmine. Pour le plus grand amusement de tous, c'était assez drôle de voir le jeune homme au chapeau de paille avec un bon début de moustache, assez impressionnant au final se faire battre par la femme qui faisait un peu plus d'un mètre soixante et qui était assez menue.

Ce fut ainsi que Dracule Mihawk rentra dans la famille Potter.

 **Dans le canon, Mihawk a quatre ans de plus que Shanks, dans cette histoire pour que ce soit plus simple il n'a que deux ans de plus.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Vous avez pas pu retarder le moment plus longtemps senchou ?" Fredrick, le second de Jasmine lui demanda en s'approchant d'elle, c'était l'homme à qui elle avait sauvé la vie peu après leur premier départ du port. Depuis il lui était devenu totalement loyal, et il avait vite fait ses preuves à bord. Elle lui avait donc donné une position de confiance et ne l'avait pas regretter depuis. L'homme de trente ans, cheveux bruns et yeux bruns était efficace et bien bâti, il était aussi travailleurs et méticuleux. Il respectait les ordres mais savait aussi réfléchir et s'adapter à la situation, de plus il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'elle voudrait faire à sa place.

Il avait voulu lui parler de leur destination depuis qu'elle l'avait donné la veille au soir mais il y avait eu trop à faire et il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Alors en la voyant sur le pont à observer ses deux garçons, Shanks et Mihawk, âgés respectivement de 7 et 9 ans combattre avec des épées d'entrainement, il profita du moment de calme et de tranquillité à bord du Raven.

"Non malheureusement, le royaume de Goa est trop intéressant d'un point de vue marchand pour l'ignorer d'avantage." lui répondit sa capitaine, Potter Jasmine âgée de 26 ans et une des meilleures marchandes d'East Blue, ainsi que le nom que les pirates commençaient à se méfier, pas encore à craindre mais Fredrick savait que ça viendrait.

"Vous voulez qu'on amarre dans le port du royaume ou pas ?" Fredrick demanda ensuite, il regardait lui aussi le combat des deux enfants, ils avaient vraiment changé depuis que Roger avait emmené Mihawk deux ans plus tôt. Mihawk était toujours sérieux mais il était plus abordable, mais seulement pour les personnes qu'il choisissait, et Shanks avait des moments plus sérieux.

Une chose était sûre c'est que les deux gamins avaient un sens de la compétition phénoménale. Ils voulaient toujours devenir plus fort que l'autre, et ce malgré la différence d'âge pour Shanks. Seules deux personnes à bord et ailleurs arrivaient à les stopper, la senchou et leur mère, ainsi que miss Luna qui quand elle ne s'occupait pas des garçons ou aidait ailleurs à bord écrivait des histoires, des contes pour enfants surtout. Elle commençait à avoir du succès.

"Non, on se mettra au village de Fuschia, c'est un petit village assez à l'écart. On y sera tranquille pour faire notre reconnaissance de l'île." Jasmine répondit avant d'aller corriger la posture de Mihawk qui était trop tendu.

Une fois fait et voyant l'île se rapprocher elle alla dans la salle dite de réunion où elle appela certains membres de l'équipage, qui avaient plus ou moins d'anciennetés. Ils étaient huit en dehors de la senchou et de Miss Luna.

"Bien comme vous le savez on approche de l'île de Dawn. Cette île abrite le royaume de Goa, je m'attends à ce que nul ne se déplace seul et que nul ne pose de problème. Si un des hommes insulte un noble je ne sais pas si je pourrais le sortir de prison comme je le fais d'habitude. Ensuite nous allons jeter l'ancre dans le port de Fuschia c'est un petit village selon nos renseignements mais on devrait y être au calme. Là on se séparera en plusieurs groupes.

Un groupe qui restera à Fuschia mené par Fredrick, le but sera comme d'habitude, essayer d'évaluer les marchandises qu'on pourra vendre et celles qui pourraient nous intéresser.

Un autre ira dans la forêt, ceux là je veux qu'ils soient des chasseurs expérimentés, pas que ce soit leur première visite et chasse en somme. D'après les rumeurs les animaux y sont un peu plus grands que la normale et j'ai pas envie de perdre quelqu'un à cause d'une idiotie d'égo. Il y a des risques de bandits donc y allez y en groupe. Tristan tu es en charge.

Deux autres groupes iront au Grey Terminal, d'après nos informations c'est la décharge du royaume, pas la décharge des objets uniquement mais aussi des exclus. Il peut y avoir des objets intéressants là bas, les gens qui y vivent pourraient nous donner des informations et comme je sais qu'ils n'auront pas forcément de l'argent ce serait plus un principe de troc. Diego et Rick vous y aller. Diego tu es en charge, Rick fais en sorte que personne ne fasse les poches de tes compagnons." Jasmine allait continuer par rapport au royaume de Goa mais Luna lui proposa d'y aller elle.

La senchou y réfléchit un moment puis donna son accord, à la condition qu'elle soit accompagnée. Elle se fiait à l'instinct de son amie, et elle pourrait leur donner des pistes. Elle demanda ensuite si il y avait des questions et à part Diego, un homme très grand avec un physique imposant, cheveux noirs et barbe grise, qui voulait savoir par rapport aux négociations ils n'en avaient pas.

Après avoir expliqué que même au Grey Terminal où la politique serait surement chacun pour soi il y avait quand même un groupe de personne respectées. Après ça tous partirent rassembler des groupes, faisant en sorte qu'il y ait quand même un groupe restant pour garder le bateau et la marchandise. Il ne resta vite que Jasmine et Rick, elle était penchée sur des documents et attendait patiemment que Rick ne prenne la parole.

"Pourquoi vous m'avez mis en charge ? Je suis qu'un nouveau et je comprend même pas pourquoi vous m'avez donné cette chance." Rick questionna un peu perdu, Jasmine l'avait recruté à leur dernier arrêt, c'était un ancien voleur qui avait tenté de lui faire les poches et qu'elle avait attrapé la main dans le sac, littéralement.

Elle l'avait examiné un moment, le gamin avait à peine quatorze ans, il était trop maigre pour être en bonne santé, il avait des réflexes et pas de famille. Il n'avait rien à perdre ça se voyait dans ses yeux, alors elle lui avait donné une chance et l'avait pris à bord. Certains des hommes avaient levé les sourcils mais personne n'avait dit un mot, ils respectaient les décisions du senchou. Et elle savait qu'il n'avait pas volé, et que personne n'avait tenté de lui faire du mal ou s'était moqué de lui. Les nouveaux étaient toujours surveillés par un plus expérimenté, plus ou moins visiblement selon les cas.

Une des règles à bord avait été qu'elle ne permettrait pas qu'on malmène ou brutalise qui que ce soit à bord ou non d'ailleurs. Si tel était le cas elle virait, à part excellente raison évidemment. Après trois petites brutes qu'elle avait mis à l'eau pour les calmer puis les avaient fait descendre du bateau au premier port le message était passé.

"Je t'ai mis en charge parce que tu as du talent pour voler ce qui veut dire que tu es observateur, tu pourras éviter la plupart des vols facilement. Depuis que tu es monté à bord il y a une semaine tu t'es adapté à toutes les situations et tu as réussi à te rendre utile sans qu'on te le demande. Voilà pourquoi tu y vas, quand à pourquoi je t'ai pris avec moi j'ai vu du talent chez un gamin à qui on n'avait pas donné de chance. Je t'en donne une à toi de voir ce que tu en fais. Soit tu prouves à tout ceux qui pensent que tu es un raté sans avenir qu'ils ont raison ou tu me prouves que j'ai eu raison et que tu es capable de faire quelque chose. La balle est dans ton camp Rick." Jasmine lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux

Il l'observa un moment avant qu'elle ne voit dans son regard une détermination forte, elle sut à ce moment là qu'elle avait définitivement pris la bonne décision, il allait lui prouver raison. Il quitta ensuite la pièce laissant la porte ouverte au cas où.

La salle fut envahi même pas cinq minutes après par les deux terreurs qu'elle appelait fils. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, elle leur proposa donc de partir dans un des groupes qui allait visiter le village mais ils devaient bien se comporter, et elle les rejoindrait après pour qu'ils puissent lui montrer les choses.

Elle avait malheureusement du travail et si elle ne voulait pas se coucher à pas d'heure le soir même, ou encore pouvoir sortir de son bureau elle allait devoir en faire avant de descendre. Enfin elle allait bien sûr se présenter au responsable du village, c'était son devoir de capitaine, mais après elle irait travailler.

La solution plut aux garçons, même si Mihawk râla un peu à cause du fait que Shanks l'accompagnait, Jasmine savait que c'était plus par principe qu'autre chose.

Elle n'arrivait des fois pas à croire à quel point il avait changé depuis qu'il était sous sa garde, ça avait pris du temps pour qu'il l'accepte vraiment mais une fois fait il l'appela maman rapidement. Là elle dut gérer Shanks qui n'appréciait pas l'idée de partager encore plus sa maman mais elle réussit à éviter une crise de jalousie en expliquant bien qu'elle aimerait toujours Shanks et tout ..

"Maman pourquoi tu n'aimes pas cette île ?" Shanks demanda après qu'ils aient convenu du programme du jour

"Vous vous rappelez quand je vous ai parlé des nobles ?" Jasmine demanda avec un sourire, continuant après avoir eu les deux 'oui' "Il y a sur cette île un royaume où il y a pleins de nobles. Ça peut parfois être difficile de faire des affaires avec eux."

Elle décida de se contenter de ça, elle voulait qu'ils se fassent leur propre opinion sur les choses, elle n'allait pas leur dire que les nobles étaient des pourritures après tout, même si c'était la vérité pour la plupart ce n'était pas toujours le cas.

Ils finirent par arriver au port, une fois que le bateau fut correctement arrêté l'équipage commença à descendre, Jasmine dans les premières. Il y avait ce qui apparaissait être tout le village au port, pour observer la situation sans aucun doute et savoir si les nouveaux arrivants étaient amis ou ennemis.

Jasmine poussa un soupir d'épuisement et se pinça le nez entre ses doigts, elle était épuisée mais elle avait fini de faire l'inventaire. A sa grande joie il n'y avait eu aucun vol. Ils avaient eu cinq nouveaux venus dans l'équipage et c'était toujours un risque, risque qui existait aussi chez les anciens malheureusement. Elle avait aussi fait une liste des choses dans lesquelles ils devaient se rapprovisionner, ils n'avaient pas pu tout prendre à leur dernier arrêt c'était une île avec une seule ville mais très petite, ils avaient pu prendre de magnifiques tissus par contre, ainsi que des plus classiques.

Elle alla poser les papiers dans son bureau et s'apprêtait à descendre pour rejoindre ses enfants quand elle vit Shanks arriver totalement paniqué. Lui et Mihawk avaient trouvé un enfant inconscient et recouvert de blessure, Mihawk était resté derrière au cas où ce soit un piège. Jasmine se mit à courir derrière son fils et ils arrivèrent vite à l'endroit. L'enfant était un petit garçon, environ cinq ans si elle devait juger comme ça.

Son fils n'avait pas plaisanté en parlant des blessures, il était recouvert de bleu. Elle était en train de vérifier si il avait quelque chose de cassé ou non lorsque l'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux marrons.

"Coucou, je m'appelle Jasmine, mes enfants Mihawk et Shanks t'ont trouvé inconscient. Tu veux bien me dire ton nom et où tu as mal s'il te plait ?" Jasmine dit d'une voix douce

"Monkey D Dragon."


	8. Chapter 8: Plans

Jasmine attendait devant l'infirmerie du bateau avec Mihawk et Shanks le pronostic du doc, elle était très tendue, mais comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants blessés, elle devait pourtant faire fi de cette tension pour rassurer ses deux fils. Ils étaient inquiets pour le petit garçon qu'ils avaient trouvé, le seul soulagement était qu'ils ne géraient pas leur inquiétude avec des disputes entre eux.

Ils se disputaient tout le temps mais là ils semblaient sentir que c'était pas le moment. L'attente fut interrompue par un des minis-escargophones de Jasmine, chaque personne en charge d'un groupe partait avec un pour pouvoir contacter les autres et Jasmine en avait toujours un sur elle au minimum.

"Senchou, on va rentrer plus tard que prévu." Tristan lui dit dans l'appareil, Jasmine devint aussitôt concernée, Tristan était inquiet ce n'était pas normal c'était un homme qui gardait son calme presque en permanence, en plus c'était lui qui était en charge du groupe responsable de la forêt

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Des blessés ?" Jasmine imagina de suite le pire

"Non, on a trouvé un enfant senchou, il a dix ans et il a perdu son frère. On va l'aider à le retrouver." Tristan lui dit toujours inquiet, Jasmine comprenait Tristan avait perdu sa famille dans un incendie, sa femme et son fils de trois ans, elle l'avait trouvé dans un bar et l'avait recruté, il était très protecteur des enfants. Elle avait un peu craint au début que ce soit difficile pour lui avec Shanks, puis Mihawk à bord mais il les adorait et était patient avec eux

"Cet enfant il aurait pas dans les cinq ans et se nommerait Dragon par hasard ?" Jasmine suggéra

"Si c'est ça. Vous l'avez vu Madame Jasmine ?" Tristan lui demanda avec un des derniers surnoms qu'on lui avait trouvé pour changer du senchou ou capitaine

"Il est à l'infirmerie, ce sont les garçons qui l'ont trouvé et sont venus me chercher." Jasmine expliqua rapidement

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus que Tristan lui disait qu'ils arrivaient. Vingt minutes ils étaient en effet là, hors d'haleine avec un garçon d'une dizaine d'année grand pour son âge, cheveux noirs mi longs et en bataille. Heureusement quand ils arrivèrent le Doc avait dit qu'ils pouvaient voir Dragon, qui était endormi. Le Doc ne perdit pas de temps à se charger du grand frère, Lionel qui avait lui aussi des blessures.

La conversation avec Lionel demanda tout son calme à Jasmine et Tristan qui était resté ne voulait vraiment pas être à la place du père quand la senchou lui tomberait dessus.

"Notre mère est morte à la naissance de Dragon, il y a cinq ans. D'après ce que le vieux a dit le bateau sur lequel elle était à été attaqué par des pirates. Ils ont survécu l'attaque mais l'accouchement a commencé et maman n'a pas survécu. Papa est un marine, il a pas beaucoup le temps d'être avec nous, mais quand il vient il nous entraîne pour devenir plus fort." Lionel expliqua

"Et vous étiez dans la forêt pourquoi ?" Jasmine demanda en fermant les poings et en enfonçant les ongles dans ses mains pour ne pas hurler

"Il est venu il y a une semaine et nous y a laissé pour qu'on survive, il est reparti ensuite." Lionel dit en haussant les épaules

"Donc tu es en train de me dire que votre père, un marine, a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de laisser ses deux fils de cinq et dix ans, seuls dans la forêt sans aucune surveillance ou aide possible ? Et que personne ne l'a stoppé." Jasmine demanda toujours aussi furieuse

"Personne peut l'arrêter, ses 'Fist of Love' sont super douloureux par contre." Lionel dit toujours aussi calmement, il était surpris par le comportement de la femme, c'était comme si elle se souciait d'eux, mais personne ne l'avait jamais fait comme ça. Ils vivaient avec le maire qui les grondait ou leur disait de s'entraîner comme leur père avait dit. Les villageois ne disaient jamais rien, c'était normal pour eux.

Dragon se réveilla ensuite et Jasmine décida de les laisser entre jeunes, Shanks et Mihawk voulant rester. Elle était en train de réfléchir à la situation et à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour la changer quand son mini-escargophone sonna. C'était un des groupes au Grey Terminal, elle était nécessaire, elle partit après avoir prévenu ses fils qui étaient en grande discussion avec les deux autres, cela lui faisait plaisir. Ils n'avaient pas trop l'occasion d'avoir des amis avec le style de vie qu'ils menaient, elle était très reconnaissante à Roger pour lui avoir confié Mihawk, non seulement elle adorait l'enfant mais en plus comme ça Shanks n'était plus aussi seul.

Son fils n'avait jamais rien dit mais elle savait que ça lui avait manqué de ne plus vraiment interagir avec des gens de son âge. L'arrivée de Mihawk avait été compliqué pour Shanks qui d'un côté avait été content d'avoir quelqu'un proche de son âge avec lui, mais le comportement de Mihawk qui était très distant et le fait qu'elle même se soit occupé de lui avait crée quelques crises. Rien de méchant, avec l'aide de Luna elle l'avait rassuré. Depuis ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble, même si le plus souvent ils se provoquaient, c'était juste leur manière d'être.

Jasmine se tira de ses pensées, elle arrivait aux abords du Grey Terminal, et un de ses hommes était là pour l'emmener voir les chefs de cet endroit. La rencontre fut brève mais productive, en voyant que la capitaine du groupe était une femme prouvait déjà que ce groupe était différent des autres, mais en plus elle leur parlait avec respect, et à aucun moment elle ne les regarda de haut.

Jasmine avait vu pire, et avait aussi souffert pire. Elle se refusait à prendre en pitié les gens, être triste pour eux oui, mais en pitié non, elle savait ce que ça faisait et elle avait la pitié en horreur.

A la fin de la rencontre ils avaient décidé d'un troc et préciser avec qui ils allaient faire affaire. Ils échangeraient les choses trouvaient dans le Grey Terminal, modifiées ou non, contre des remèdes, ou d'autres nécessités difficile à obtenir pour eux.

Ils repartirent ensuite, non sans que Jasmine ne remarque un adolescent qui les observait, vu le regard que Rick lui lança il l'avait aussi remarqué mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, ils en parleraient plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Fuschia ce fut pour voir Luna l'attendre impatiemment avec l'intention évidente de lui parler, elle alla donc vers elle pour en savoir plus.

Sa meilleure amie commença donc à lui parler de vivre à Fuschia, que Jasmine y fasse construire une maison comme celle de Loguetown, pour qu'ainsi les deux enfants aient un endroit vraiment à eux, et qu'elle ait un endroit autre que Loguetown à vivre, un endroit plus calme pour faire des pauses.


	9. Chapter 9 : Doutes et conversation

L'équipage du Raven resta trois mois à Dawn, même si Jasmine était contente de pouvoir s'occuper de Lionel et de Dragon et aussi de permettre un autre style de vie à ses fils elle n'était pas ravie de la durée. Mais cela avait été inévitable, quand on traitait avec des nobles il fallait savoir prendre son temps et être patient, encore plus avec la famille royale.

Alors Jasmine avait contrôlé son envie de vomir à l'attitude de certains, elle s'était vêtue de manière féminine pour le plus grand amusement de son équipage qui l'avait donc vu bien des fois presque courir jusqu'à sa cabine pour se changer. Elle avait suivi tout les conseils de Luna qui avait été élevé comme une bonne héritière d'une famille de Sang Pur, avait souri, avait supporté les commentaires sur son âge, son sexe, tout et finalement ça avait payé.

En plus en trois mois ils avaient fait de très belles ventes, après tout une fois que le roi avait acheté pour la reine un bijou tout les nobles s'étaient précipités vers eux pour en acheter à leur tour. Ils avaient aussi crée des contrats intéressants avec certains commerçants, pas tous et pas les habituels pour leur plus grand agacement. Mais Jasmine ne l'avait fait que pour une raison, elle se moquait des fioritures si il n'y avait pas de qualités. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à faire affaire avec un bijoutier si un autre était meilleur bien que moins connu par les nobles.

Elle avait appris à faire attention aux détails dans les attitudes des gens, si ils mentaient ou non durant son enfance avec les Dursley puis durant la guerre. Et elle avait appris à faire attention aux détails des objets, de la marchandise grâce aux années passées à Loguetown et ses contacts avec les commerçants. Elle se moquait de la réputation d'un établissement, elle ce qui l'intéressait c'était la qualité de la marchandise. Elle commençait à avoir une bonne réputation et elle refusait qu'elle soit brisée parce qu'elle devait faire plaisir aux nobles.

Elle avait aussi commencé à apprendre à certains à reconnaître cette qualité. Pas à tous, mais à ceux de confiance et qui avaient déjà un talent. Shanks avait réussi mieux que Mihawk pour la plus grande surprise de leur mère mais elle avait été heureuse pour son fils. Rick avait été aussi doué mais ça n'avait pas été une surprise en tant qu'ancien pickpocket il avait du porter attention aux détails.

Le départ apportait beaucoup de joie pour Jasmine, mais aussi une certaine tristesse. Non seulement elle devait laisser derrière Lionel et Dragon ils n'étaient pas ses fils et elle serait accusé de kidnapping. Mais en plus Luna avait décidé de rester jusqu'au prochain passage du Raven, elle disait vouloir surveiller la construction de la maison, avec sa décoration. Mais elle avait apparemment un sentiment qu'elle devait rester, Jasmine avait tenté de protester mais Luna avait dit, avec raison, qu'ainsi elle pourrait trouver de nouvelles boutiques qui avaient pu leur échapper, ainsi que continuer à se familiariser avec ceux du Grey Terminal.

Les relations étaient bonnes, mais ils étaient encore hésitants, étant donné qu'ils avaient tous été rejeté par la société c'était compréhensible. Mais même eux ne pourraient pas résister longtemps au phénomène qu'était Luna, elle arrivait à s'introduire dans le cœur des gens relativement facilement à présent.

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par Luna qui arrivait en tirant derrière elle l'adolescent que Jasmine avait repéré lors de sa première visite à la décharge, Jonathan de son prénom était au cours des derniers mois devenu un visiteur régulier du Raven, il avait sympathisé avec Rick et d'autres membres de l'équipage. Blond les yeux verts, on était loin du garçon de 13 ans maigre qu'ils avaient rencontré, il avait mangé souvent avec eux et avait donné un coup de main pour transporter les choses. Jasmine avait prévu une visite au Grey Terminal pour lui proposer de venir avec eux, mais comme souvent Luna l'avait précédé.

Après avoir confirmé avec elle qu'il pouvait pour de vrai venir avec eux et qu'il allait avoir un hamac rien que pour lui et plusieurs repas par jour, que non ce n'était pas une blague Jonathan lui avait sauté au cou pour la remercier. La faisant rire, encore plus quand il était devenu tout rouge ensuite et quand les quatre enfants avaient décidé de protéger leur 'maman' ou leur 'tatie Jas' de l'homme. Les quatre avaient décidé rapidement qu'aucun homme n'était assez bien pour Jasmine et depuis les tenait à distance, ou sur surveillance pour ceux du Raven. C'était assez mignon pour la jeune femme, embarrassant la première fois aussi vu qu'ils avaient fait reculer le mère de Fuschia quand ils discutaient travail.

Jasmine n'avait toujours pas réussi à déterminer d'où cette attitude leur venait, mais elle suspectait fortement que Luna était la coupable, ou en tout cas une complice si le sourire qu'elle avait dans ce genre d'occasion était indication.

Finalement le moment de dire au revoir arriva, et même une fois à bord du Raven et l'île de Dawn plus en vue Jasmine ne savait pas ce qui avait été le plus déchirant. Laisser Luna derrière, la seule personne qui savait tout d'elle à part Roger, et qui comprenait, celle qu'elle aimait comme une petite sœur. Ou les aux revoirs avec les enfants, Dragon et Lionel avaient vraiment réussi à prendre une grosse portion de son cœur, ils allaient lui manquer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, elle avait du travail.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient quitté Dawn et ils avaient déjà fait deux arrêts important. Ils se rendaient à Loguetown là où ils avaient le plus de clients et de commerce possible. Jasmine était dans la partie bureau de ses appartements, un peu de magie lui avait permis d'arranger les pièces de manière confortable. Elle avait donc sa chambre, une sorte de petit salon où elle pouvait se détendre et passer du temps sans penser à rien d'important avec ses fils et son bureau.

Elle faisait les comptes, encore, c'était une chose à laquelle elle ne prenait aucun plaisir mais c'était nécessaire, mais elle était un peu distraite. L'attitude de Shanks depuis quelques temps l'inquiétait. Elle avait remarqué quelque chose d'étrange à Fuschia mais l'avait placé sous le compte de la nouveauté, ils n'étaient jamais resté aussi longtemps et c'était ses premiers amis. Mais ça avait continué après leur départ, elle s'était posé des questions bien sûr mais avait mis ça sous le coup de la séparation avec tatie Luna et ses deux amis.

Mais ça continuait, il était plus pensif qu'avant, souriait moins, ne réagissait plus pareil quand Mihawk lui lançait un défi... Elle attendait pourtant qu'il vienne lui en parler de lui même. Elle faisait confiance à ses garçons, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient lui parler de tout et elle répondait toujours, faisant en sorte d'être patiente. Elle les encourageait même à poser des questions. Mais là elle avait vraiment envie d'aller lui parler. Heureusement en fin de soirée, quand il aurait du être endormi depuis longtemps elle le vit passer sa tête par la porte de son bureau.

"Hey là, tu ne devrais pas dormir ?" Jasmine le sermonna avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit faiblement, très loin de son sourire habituel

"Je peux te parler maman ?" Shanks demanda de manière hésitante, ne faisant rien pour rassurer sa mère

Jasmine ne perdit pas de temps à ranger ses papiers et à le conduire dans son salon où elle fit chauffer du thé pour eux deux avant de le servir. Ils étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé et elle attendait qu'il se lance. Elle le voyait regarder au fond de sa tasse, et se rappela avec nostalgie des leçons de divination avec cet horrible de thé et les feuilles de thé qu'ils devaient lire, c'était si loin, une éternité pour elle.

"Maman,.. il est où mon papa ?" Shanks finit par demander

Jasmine ferma les yeux, elle savait que ce jour viendrait mais elle ne l'attendait certainement pas comme ça.

"Pourquoi tu demandes ?" Jasmine demanda essayant de se donner un peu de temps

"Dragon et Lionel ils ont en un, pas un très bon mais ils en ont un. Et ils savent pourquoi ils ont pas de maman, pareil pour Mihawk. Moi je sais pas. Il t'a fait du mal maman ?" Shanks demanda avec une lueur de danger dans les yeux, il était extrèmement protecteur de ceux qu'il aimait, et bien qu'elle souhaitait souvent différemment il en savait malheureusement beaucoup sur la réalité du monde.

"Non, non chéri ton père ne m'a jamais fait de mal." Jasmine répondit en se levant et en allant chercher un album photo qu'elle avait réalisé quand elle était enceinte pour ce moment là "Ton père est mort, il ne savait même pas que j'étais enceinte de toi."

"Mort ? De quoi ? Une attaque de pirate?" Shanks demanda curieux, il était un peu triste de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas rencontrer son père mais en même temps il n'en avait pas besoin, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un père alors ..

"Non chéri. Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit qu'il y avait certaines choses que tu devais garder secret ?" Jasmine dit en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert l'album qu'elle lui avait donné

"Oui." Shanks répondit en hochant la tête, sa mère lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas parler des choses étranges qu'elle et tatie Luna pouvaient faire parce que sinon on risquait de les prendre

"Ce que je vais te raconter tu ne devras pas en parler, j'en parlerai aussi à Mihawk dans quelques jours mais à personne d'autre que lui, tatie Luna, tonton Roger ou moi d'accord Shanks ? J'ai ta promesse ?" Jasmine lui dit sérieusement et il accepta

Il était très sérieux à présent, sa mère l'était et sa maman ne prenait ce ton avec lui que quand c'était très important, même quand il avait mis avec Mihawk, des grenouilles dans les chaussures de Fredrick elle n'avait pas pris ce ton là.

"Bien, je vais te raconter une histoire et tu devras écouter jusqu'au bout d'accord chéri ?" Jasmine poursuivit une fois qu'elle eut son accord, avec Shanks se serrant un peu plus contre elle "Il y a longtemps vivait un homme cruel dans un pays appelé Angleterre. Cet homme cruel voulait le pouvoir pour détruire et contrôler les gens à sa guise et l'immortalité parce qu'il avait peur de la mort, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait après du coup ça le terrifiait.

Cet homme était un sorcier, parce que en Angleterre il y avait beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières. Plusieurs de ces sorciers et sorcières se rangèrent du côté de l'homme tandis que d'autres au contraire se dressaient contre lui. C'était la guerre. Elle dura dix ans et ne s'arrêta qu'à la disparition du méchant monsieur, il avait tenté de tuer une famille, les parents et leur petite fille. Mais les parents avaient utilisé de la magie pour protéger leur fille et bien qu'ils aient été tué elle avait survécu. Cette petite fille, un bébé de quinze mois, fut célébré comme une héroïne pour avoir stoppé l'homme, et elle fut placé dans la famille de sa mère puis oublié pendant dix ans. Oh on racontait des histoires sur elle, où elle sauvait le monde mais les gens oubliaient qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et qu'elle avait perdu ses parents.

Quand elle eut onze ans on vint la voir, il était temps de la ramener dans le monde des sorciers, contrairement au monde des moldus, ceux qui n'avaient pas de pouvoir, où elle avait grandi. Elle était fascinée par tout, curieuse de cette magie qu'on disait qu'elle avait. Tout le monde voulait la voir, et c'était très étrange pour elle.

Vint le jour où elle partit à l'école des sorciers, où elle rencontra deux bons amis en particuliers et d'autres connaissances. A Poudlard, l'école, elle vécut plein d'aventures très dangereuses pour sauver les gens, et les gens la remerciaient parfois mais ils oubliaient encore qu'elle était encore très jeune pour vivre tout ça.

Les années passèrent, la fille grandit, devenant de plus en plus indépendante apprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur les adultes pour la protéger. Même ceux qui le devait à la base. Et quand elle eut quatorze ans, presque quinze, l'homme qui avait tué ses parents et contre qui elle avait déjà lutté deux fois au cours des trois dernières années revint. Il retrouva un corps vu qu'il n'était qu'une sorte de fantôme, à l'aide du sang de la fille juste après l'avoir forcé à assister à la mort d'un garçon qu'elle aimait.

L'année d'après fut difficile pour elle, beaucoup était contre elle, refusant d'accepter que cet homme soit de retour, mais elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer tout le monde sauf ses proches, et cette année là elle commença une relation très importante pour elle, avec un adolescent qui avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et qui faisait toujours tout pour la faire rire, pour lui faire tout oublier. Quand elle était avec lui c'était plus facile d'oublier le reste du monde. Mais cette paix que lui procura leur relation ne dura pas. L'adolescent dut partir et peu de temps après elle vécut une nouvelle perte. Son parrain, celui qui était supposé la protéger mourut sous ses yeux.

Ce fut le début de la seconde guerre des sorciers. Elle n'était plus une menteuse à présent mais un symbole d'espoir, une héroïne, à seize ans. Elle se battit pourtant plus fort, pour devenir plus puissante et protéger ceux qu'elle aimait contre celui qui lui avait déjà tout pris et continuait à vouloir plus.

Elle le tua à dix sept ans, et cette mort fut célébrée. Les gens ignorèrent qu'elle avait perdu celui qu'elle aimait durant la dernière bataille, qu'elle s'était laissé mourir pour revenir afin de continuer à se battre. Qu'importait les pertes qu'elle avait subi, la guerre était fini et le monde était fou de joie.

Les reproches vinrent ensuite, elle aurait du finir la guerre plus tôt, sauver plus de gens... Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal c'est quand la famille de l'homme qu'elle aimait la rejeta disant que c'était de sa faute si il était mort, une famille qu'elle voyait comme la sienne.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui lui apportait de la joie dans tout ça, elle était enceinte. Mais elle ne voulait pas élever son enfant dans cette folie, c'est alors qu'une jeune femme qu'elle voyait comme sa sœur lui proposa une solution. Utiliser la magie pour aller dans un autre monde, recommencer à zéro pour elle et son futur enfant. Elle saisit cette chance et partit après avoir tout organisé.

Elle apparut devant un adolescent qui l'aida et devint son ami.

La fille de l'histoire c'était moi chéri. Ton papa s'appelait Weasley Fred, c'était un des hommes les plus courageux que j'ai rencontré, il adorait faire des blagues et avait de l'humour à chaque moment, même les plus tristes. Il est mort au combat Shanks, et sans savoir que tu existais malheureusement mais je suis sûre qu'il t'aurait adoré et serait très fier de toi comme je le suis." Jasmine conclut son histoire en embrassant le sommet du crâne de son fils

Le silence s'installa un moment entre les deux, elle le laissait assimiler tout ça à son rythme, c'était beaucoup pour un enfant de sept ans, presque huit, mais elle ne voulait pas lui mentir ou lui cacher des choses. En plus elle savait qu'il pouvait garder un secret.

"Donc tu es une sorcière maman ?" Shanks demanda après un moment

"Oui je suis une sorcière, je peux faire de la magie." Jasmine répondit avec un sourire devant l'expression émerveillée de son fils au mot magie

"Et moi je suis un sorcier aussi ?" Shanks demanda en penchant la tête d'un côté

"Non, tu n'es pas un sorcier, ou tu ne l'as pas encore prouvé en tout cas." Jasmine répondit repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Luna à l'arrivée de cette dernière.

Luna suspectait que quand Jasmine avait pris un Avada Kadavra en pleine poitrine, elle avait aussi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair à cet endroit là, elle avait pu survivre parce qu'elle avait son âme plus une partie d'une autre, celle de Voldemort dans le corps. La mort ne devant en saisir qu'une avait saisit la plus faible celle du mage noir. Pour autant cela n'avait pas été sans conséquence pour Jasmine, parce que bien qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte sa magie oui. Du coup Luna pensait que sa magie et celle du bébé s'était unie pour protéger le bébé. Mais cela avait été trop pour le fœtus qui avait du utiliser toute sa magie trop tôt, donc privant Shanks de la possibilité d'être un sorcier.

Cela ne posait aucun problème à Jasmine, la rassurant même elle ne voulait pas que le gouvernement s'intéresse de trop près à son fils. Mais elle ne savait pas comment Shanks réagirait.

"Oh, ça veut dire que je suis pas exceptionnel ?" Shanks demanda inquiet

"Bien sur que non. Tu n'as pas besoin de magie pour être exceptionnel, ce qui est important c'est ce que tu fais." Jasmine le rassura, et c'était vrai elle trouvait que bien des gens étaient exceptionnel et cela n'avait rien avoir avec leur pouvoir

"Et tu m'aimes moins parce que j'ai pas de magie ?" Shanks demanda vraiment inquiet à présent

Jasmine se hâta de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

"Shanks tu es un des êtres que j'aime le plus au monde, tu ne peux rien faire qui me ferait arrêter de t'aimer et crois moi le fait que tu sois un sorcier ou non n'a aucune importance pour mon amour pour toi." elle lui dit avec fermeté

Shanks la regarda un moment cherchant dans son regard la vérité mais il sembla trouver ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il se blottit contre elle. Il ouvrit ensuite l'album photo pour qu'elle lui dise qui était qui et de quand c'était. Ils passèrent une heure à faire ça avant qu'il ne soit trop fatigué pour continuer et demanda à rester dormir avec elle, ce qu'elle autorisa avec un sourire tendre.


	10. Chapter 10: Nouvelle aventure

L'équipage du Raven était enthousiaste, bien que nuls n'étaient aussi excités que Shanks et Mihawk. Jasmine avait décidé d'aller à South Blue pour élargir son domaine de commerce. Certains de ses contacts à East Blue lui avaient parlé de certaines îles où on pouvait trouver des choses intéressantes, curieuse elle avait envoyé une lettre à Roger pour qu'il lui en dise d'avantage à propos de South Blue et la réponse l'avait satisfaite.

Roger lui manquait, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Après avoir déposé Mihawk sur le bateau lui et son équipage étaient partis pour North Blue, et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Cela faisait six ans, Mihawk avait 13 ans et Shanks en avait 11. Elle avait eu des nouvelles de Roger, quelques lettres quand il pouvait, mais même autrement, Roger était en effet devenu officiellement un pirate et il avait une prime. Son équipage c'était bien agrandi aussi selon les journaux. Elle espérait le revoir bientôt quand même, son frère lui manquait.

A 30 ans Jasmine était connue dans tout East Blue et son affaire marchait extrêmement bien, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de prendre le risque de partir pour South Blue afin de trouver des nouveaux produits, mais ils ne partaient pas la cale vide bien au contraire. Le Raven était rempli de produits divers et variés.

Luna était venue avec eux pour cette aventure, depuis la rencontre avec Dragon et Lionel elle alternait entre le bateau et l'île de Dawn. Cela ne voulait quand même pas dire qu'elle ne voulait pas découvrir le monde.

La vision de Red Line choqua tout le monde, elle était si grande et haute. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'émerveillement, non la moindre erreur signifierait leur mort à tous, mais l'équipage avait l'habitude de travailler ensemble, ils savaient tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire, et comme ils s'étaient bien renseignés par rapport aux courants et autre ils ne paniquèrent pas et donc n'eurent aucun soucis pour s'engouffrer dans le courant ascendant.

C'était à présent que les choses se compliquaient, et tous le savaient. La moindre erreur les enverraient dans la mauvaise Blue. Il y avait neuf courants connus sur Red Line, un qui montait la montagne provenant de chaque Blue, un qui descendait la montagne afin de passer d'une Blue à l'autre et enfin un qui menait sur Grand Line, la mer dite la plus dangereuse et imprévisible.

C'était le moyen le plus simple de passer d'une mer à l'autre, il y en avait d'autre bien entendu mais c'était le plus rapide.

La montée était magnifique et surréelle, Jasmine se permit un sourire en entendant les exclamations de ses hommes, de Luna et de ses fils, mais pas plus. Elle était à la barre et devait rester concentrée pour emprunter le bon courant. Rick et Jonathan étaient près d'elle, prêts à intervenir ou à agir au moindre ordre. Les deux adolescents avaient bien changé depuis leur arrivée sur le Raven, ils avaient appris à voir la vie d'une autre manière et avaient trouvé leur place.

Le moment arriva et Jasmine réussit à transporter leur navire dans le bon courant, provoquant les hourras de son équipage, mais elle ne les laissa pas célébrer longtemps. En effet ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendaient à la sortie et Roger avait dit que South Blue avait plus de pirates que les autres mers.

"J'ai le sentiment qu'une bataille nous attends." Luna lui dit confirmant son sentiment

Les hommes ayant entendu les paroles se préparèrent encore plus au combat, avec raison. En effet à la sortie du passage un navire pirate se trouvait. Les hommes du Raven attendaient les ordres, après tout il était déjà arrivé qu'ils aient des contacts amicaux envers des pirates, mais là ça n'allait pas se produire. En effet les pirates passèrent à l'attaque, encore plus enthousiaste quand ils repérèrent Jasmine et Luna.

Le combat fut bref mais meurtrier. Heureusement pas de leur côté, Fredrick se saisit du corps du capitaine, sa tête était mise à prix ils allaient le livrer à la base la plus proche.

Ceux blessés de leur équipage furent aidé par quelqu'un jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient un système de paire à bord, chaque personne était responsable pour couvrir une autre en cas de tempête par exemple on devait s'assurer que l'autre était toujours là. C'était pour faire en sorte de toujours savoir si il manquait quelqu'un rapidement, il était assez rare que deux personnes soient prises sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. C'était la même chose en combat, ils travaillaient toujours par deux, Jasmine faisait les paires et si il y avait un soucis ils venaient la voir. Elle les faisait prudemment selon leurs capacités pas vraiment en fonction de si ils s'entendaient ou non.

Elle inspectait les dommages causés au Raven, heureusement il n'y en avait pas de grave, rien que le charpentier ne pourrait réparer en tout cas quand Mihawk l'appela.

"Senchou, il y a une femme prisonnière à bord." Mihawk hurla du bateau pirate, lui et Shanks avaient commencé à l'appeler comme ça quand ils n'étaient pas vraiment 'en famille'

Elle monta à bord inquiète et suivit son fils, il la conduisit en cale et en effet il y avait une femme attachée aux pieds et aux poignets et avec un bâillon et dans une cage à bord. Elle fit signe à Mihawk de la laisser seule, ce qu'il fit à contre cœur n'aimant pas que sa mère soit seule avec quelqu'un dont il ne savait les intentions. Lui et Shanks se disputaient sur tout sauf une chose leur mère, ils voulaient tous les deux la protéger, elle et tatie Luna.

Jasmine ne perdit pas de temps à ouvrir la cage et à y entrer.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Potter Jasmine, je suis la capitaine d'un navire marchand. Nous venons de nous charger des pirates. Ils ne vous feront plus aucun mal je vous assure. Vous êtes sauvée. Est ce que vous voulez bien que je m'approche pour vous libérer de vos liens ?" Jasmine demanda doucement, voyant sans peine la terreur dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

En attendant sa réponse Jasmine regarda la jeune femme, elle devait avoir environ vingt ans, avait les cheveux blonds orangés et des yeux marrons. Elle était vraiment très belle si ce n'est un peu mince, surement dû à sa condition de captive. Mais à part le manque de nourriture elle ne semblait pas blessée.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et Jasmine ne perdit pas de temps à sortir un dague pour couper les liens et ensuite ôta le bâillon.

"C'est vraiment finie ?" la jeune femme demanda de suite

Dès que Jasmine acquiesça elle lui sauta au cou et se mit à pleurer. Jasmine lui donna un moment pour se reprendre, heureusement elle ne mit pas longtemps et la rassura tout le long.

"Désolée... Merci, merci énormément, ils voulaient me vendre comme esclave. J'étais terrifiée. Je m'appelle Rouge, Portgas D Rouge." Rouge finit par se présenter

Jasmine la rassura puis l'aida à se lever, elle la ramena sur le Raven où elle la conduisit dans ses appartements, Luna était là et pris les choses en main pour Rouge. Jasmine put donc partir pour examiner ce qu'ils avaient récupéré. Mais avant de faire cela elle alla à l'infirmerie pour se renseigner sur l'état de ses hommes. Elle savait juste que ses fils allaient bien, et qu'il n'y avait pas eu de mort. Heureusement il n'y avait eu qu'une seule blessure grave, mais rien d'irréparable.

"Vous inquiétez pas senchou, ils se plaignent bien plus après votre entrainement." le doc lui affirma

Jasmine faisait en effet subir un entrainement difficile à ses hommes, mais c'était nécessaire, ainsi ils pouvaient se défendre sans problème contre les pirates qui les attaquaient.

Elle le prévint qu'ils avaient sauver quelqu'un et qu'il faudrait qu'il aille l'ausculter quand il aurait un moment. Ce qu'il accepta volontiers.

Une fois tout nettoyé, ils se remirent en route vers une des îles les plus proches. Rouge leur dirait une fois qu'elle serait réveillée d'où elle venait et ce qu'elle voulait faire. En attendant ils avaient des marchandises à vendre et un cadavre à déposer à la marine.


	11. Chapter 11 : Départ approchant

Le Raven était à Baterilla, cela faisait trois mois depuis qu'ils avaient sauvé Rouge, elle avait mis un peu de temps à s'habituer à la vie à bord mais à présent elle avait trouvé sa place. Pour autant Jasmine lui avait promis de la ramener chez elle, sur son île. Elle n'avait pas pu le faire de suite, l'île étant assez éloignée de leur destination première et ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner leur course comme ça. Rouge avait compris et avait profité du temps sur le navire pour réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé, elle avait perdu ses parents dans une tempête, ils étaient des explorateurs et en connaissaient beaucoup au niveau des plantes. Ils avaient beaucoup d'argent et avaient finalement trouvé une occasion pour prendre la mer afin d'aller étudier les plantes d'autres îles. Malheureusement ils avaient été pris dans une tempête dont elle était la seule survivante, elle s'était accroché à une planche pendant deux jours avant d'être trouvé par les pirates qui avaient décidé de la vendre au marché d'esclave.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire." Rouge admit devant sa maison, elle était accompagnée de Luna et Jasmine

"Fais ce que tu veux, tu es libre." Luna dit simplement

"Tu as une place sur le Raven si tu le désires, et ce sera toujours le cas. Mais je ne peux pas te dire quand on reviendra à South Blue." Jasmine proposa

Elle avait envie que Rouge reste, c'était agréable d'avoir une autre femme que Luna à bord. Elle adorait Luna et elle savait que c'était réciproque mais parfois elles se connaissaient trop, Rouge arrivait à les surprendre. Mais elle ne forcerait pas la jeune femme à les rejoindre, la vie en mer était une vie dure, Rouge en avait déjà eu un aperçu et c'était une vie qu'on choisissait. En plus c'était une grande décision pour Rouge, ce n'était pas comme si ils allaient rester dans cette mer, non ils retournaient à East Blue, où elle ne connaitrait rien.

"Je viens avec vous. Je n'ai rien qui me retient ici, Mathéo se chargera de l'entretien de la maison en mon absence, je veux voir le monde. Ce que j'ai vu ces derniers mois était magnifique, je veux en voir plus." Rouge finit par se décider

Les deux jeunes femmes l'aidèrent ensuite à prendre les affaires qu'elle voulait et à les ramener sur le navire. Tout l'équipage était content de la revoir à bord, Rouge avait voulu se rendre utile du coup lorsqu'elle n'aidait pas comme infirmière le docteur elle cuisinait, des gâteaux le plus souvent, pour la plus grande satisfaction des gourmands. Surtout Mihawk qui adorait les gâteaux à la fraise en particulier.

Pour autant ni lui, ni Shanks ne gâchaient de la nourriture. Ils mangeaient ce qu'il y avait dans leur assiettes, même quand ils n'aimaient pas trop. Jasmine faisait attention à ce qu'il n'y ait rien qu'ils n'aiment pas mais sinon ils devaient apprendre à faire un effort. Ça avait été une des leçons les plus importantes qu'elle avait reçu chez les Dursley, ne jamais gâcher la nourriture. Une leçon qu'elle avait été contente de savoir lors de la chasse aux horcruxes, surtout comparée à Ron qui avait été impossible au moment des repas.

Jasmine avait donc fait en sorte d'apprendre à ses deux garçons à ne pas gaspiller la nourriture et leur avait montré plusieurs recettes de choses qu'on pouvait faire avec des restes ou des aliments abîmés. Ils semblaient avoir encore plus assimilé cette leçon après avoir entendu un peu de son histoire, elle n'était pas sûre mais elle supposait fortement que Luna avait parlé un peu de sa vie avec les Dursley. Cela l'embêtait un peu mais elle savait que c'était pour le mieux, ils avaient le droit de savoir dans un sens qui était leur mère, et c'était quelque chose dont elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à parler.

Depuis la discussion avec Shanks, puis avec Mihawk à qui elle avait aussi expliqué les choses, les deux garçons étaient devenus plus protecteurs envers leur mère, pour le plus grand amusement de beaucoup à bord.

La montée sur Red Line était tout aussi fantastique à l'allée qu'au retour, Rouge était fascinée à être aussi haut, Shanks avait fait de son mieux pour expliquer tout à la nouvelle amie de sa mère, avec Mihawk reprenant les parts où il avait été trop enthousiaste.

C'était un bonheur pour l'équipage d'arriver à Loguetown. Etant donné qu'ils avaient débarqué en fin d'après midi, Jasmine leur donna permission, ils ne feraient pas d'affaires à cette heure là. Les trois femmes, les deux garçons avec Rick et Jonathan étaient tous parti pour la maison que Jasmine avait sur l'île. C'était étrange pour eux tous de dormir à terre, mais c'était quand même très agréable, un bon changement. Pour Rouge c'était même un soulagement, elle qui n'avait jamais quitté son île avant le voyage qui avait couté la vie à ses parents être en mer tout les jours était pas toujours facile.

Ils restèrent trois semaines à Loguetown avant de partir pour le royaume de Goa, la famille royale risquait de se vexer si le Raven faisait trop d'arrêt avant de venir les voir, et Jasmine tout comme Luna voulaient voir Dragon et Lionel.

Pour autant quand ils arrivèrent à Fuschia il n'y avait aucune trace des deux garçons, apparemment ils étaient dans la jungle. Cela ne rassurait pas vraiment les deux femmes mais Jasmine ne pouvait pas rester longtemps. Après une heure d'attente où les hommes d'équipage déchargèrent les produits que la senchou avait sélectionné pour Goa, elle partit avec eux pour aller à la ville. Luna restant en arrière avec Rouge mais Shanks et Mihawk vinrent avec elle.

Jasmine ignora un appel de Luna deux heures après son départ, elle était avec la famille royale et ça aurait été très grossier de répondre. Elle fut heureuse d'en sortir et ses deux fils aussi, elle avait vu bien des fois Shanks se taire uniquement grâce à un coup de Mihawk, c'était étrange pour lui de voir des gens parler comme ça à sa mère, sans respect et avec condescendance. Après tout même les commerçants qui la jugeaient inférieure à cause de son sexe la respectait dû à ses connaissances. Mais là le roi et la reine la parlait comme si elle n'était rien, ou pas grand chose.

Mihawk lui savait ce que ça causerait à leur mère si ils parlaient et insultaient la famille royale du coup il resta près de Shanks. Mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il appréciait la situation, bien au contraire, il était empli d'une colère froide mais Mihawk était observateur et patient, enfin à part avec Shanks. Mais c'était son abruti de petit frère du coup ça comptait pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas les forcer au respect pour l'instant, mais un jour il ferait payer à tout ces nobles qui se jugeaient supérieur à elle. Personne ne parlait à sa mère ainsi. Pas quand elle avait été aussi patiente envers lui, lui avait donné chance après chance, l'avait laissé manier le sabre quand son alcoolique de mère s'y était opposé et que son père avait jugé cela être une perte de temps. Il avait donc appris tout seul, en se battant contre les idiots qui vivaient près de chez lui. Puis plus loin quand sa maison avait pris feu avec ses parents à l'intérieur. Il avait été invaincu jusqu'à ce que Roger et Rayleigh le battent.

Il ne savait toujours pas ce que l'étrange moustachu avait vu en lui mais il l'avait embarqué avec lui, sans écouter ses protestations c'était du kidnapping il en était sur, pour l'emmener voir sa mère et Shanks. Sa mère qui l'avait accepté comme ça et quand elle avait vu son sabre avait commencé à lui donner des leçons, mais pas qu'au maniement du sabre, en ce que ça voulait dire de tirer son sabre de son fourreau et de l'honneur qu'on devait avoir comme sabreur. Sinon on était juste un abruti avec une lame, elle disait toujours que l'honneur marquait la différence entre ce qui valait la peine de connaître et d'épargner et les autres. Avec elle il avait pu étendre son horizon d'adversaire, il était presque imbattable, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à la battre elle. Mais elle lui avait appris bien plus que les règles des sabreurs, elle lui avait aussi appris l'importance des émotions, des gens aussi, de profiter de la vie également. Il n'était pas comme Shanks à sourire pour un rien, ce n'était pas lui, mais il appréciait quand même chaque jour, sachant que chaque jour on pouvait apprendre quelque chose, ou découvrir quelque chose.

Il avait eu peur, pas au début mais quand il avait commencé à s'attacher à elle, qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas comme Shanks parce qu'il souriait pas assez, qu'il était sombre et qu'il était étrange, mais elle l'avait vite rassurée et il la croyait parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais menti. Elle lui disait toujours la vérité, même quand il voulait pas l'entendre, et quand elle voulait pas répondre elle faisait pas comme les autres adultes en mentant où en lui tapant sur la tête pour le faire partir. Non elle lui disait tout simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre pour le moment. Et puis quelques temps après, des fois même plusieurs mois elle revenait sur le sujet et lui donnait sa réponse.

Il était vraiment heureux sur le Raven, avec tatie Luna qui trouvait toujours une histoire à raconter, chaque histoire avait un sens et une leçon qu'il cherchait avec Shanks. Elle avait été là quand il en avait besoin. Il savait qu'elle était triste, ça se voyait surtout quand elle buvait un verre avec leur mère et qu'elles regardaient le soleil se coucher. En plus parfois elle parlait et puis son regard se poser sur une bague qu'elle portait à l'index et elle se taisait avec une expression triste, un peu comme celle que leur mère avait quand elle touchait la bague qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Mihawk ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans sa famille et l'équipage du Raven, pour autant il voulait en apprendre plus sur le maniement du sabre. Mais il ne voulait pas partir, et il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec sa mère.

Ce ne fut que le soir après le repas dans la maison de de Fuschia avec Dragon et Lionel avec eux, les deux avaient des pansements partout du à la récente visite de leur père, que Mihawk pu parler à sa mère. Il était seul avec elle, elle était en train de regarder la mer et il était assis à côté d'elle. L'occasion parfaite.

"Maman.." Miahwk commença mais il s'interrompit

"Tu veux apprendre plus sur le sabre et les techniques de maniement de l'arme." Jasmine finit à sa place sans le regarder

"Comment .. ?" Mihawk était bouche bée

"Je te connais Mihawk, tu es mon fils. Ce n'était pas difficile à voir. Je suis d'accord mais je veux que tu répondes à une question. Pourquoi tu veux apprendre plus ? Tu sais te défendre très bien avec un sabre, alors pourquoi ?" Jasmine demanda en se tournant vers lui, ses yeux verts fixés sur les yeux ors de son fils ainé

"Je veux devenir le meilleur. Prouver au monde, me prouver que je peux devenir qui je veux. Je veux être crains et respecté. Je veux te rendre fière en devenant le meilleur sabreur au monde." Mihawk répondit avec passion

"Je suis déjà fière de toi Mihawk, tu n'as pas besoin de devenir le meilleur pour cela. Mais très bien, je prendrais des dispositions, je te demande juste un peu de patience. Un ami à moi pourrait t'enseigner ce qu'il sait avant de te conduire à un ami à lui. Il connait des grands sabreurs, autant des professeurs que des combattants. Tous avec leur propre style de combat. Je t'aurais bien conduit à lui directement mais Roger m'a envoyé une lettre, il est sur East Blue et veut me voir. C'est urgent apparemment. On finit nos affaires ici, on va rencontre Roger et je te conduis chez mon ami ensuite, cela te convient il ?" Jasmine lui proposa

Elle n'eut pas de réponse dite, non son fils se jeta dans ses bras. Jasmine le serra fort contre elle, l'idée que son fils ainé parte lui était douloureuse, mais elle devait l'accepter. Le problème c'était qu'elle avait la sensation que Shanks n'allait pas rester encore très longtemps avec elle non plus. Mais elle devait les laisser prendre leur envol, elle ne voulait pas les étouffer et les priver de leur liberté. Cela ne voulait pas dire que ça n'allait pas lui couter énormément d'être séparée de ses fils.

Elle devait profiter des moments avec eux avant la séparation. Fredrick pourrait s'occuper des affaires courantes elle le savait, elle lui demanderait juste si ça le dérangerait, elle voulait passer du temps avec Lionel, l'ainé qui à quinze ans voulait devenir un marine comme son père pour protéger les gens, Shanks et lui se disputait souvent à cause du fait que Shanks voulait devenir un pirate mais Jasmine savait que c'était plus pour jouer qu'autre chose. Elle voulait aussi passer du temps avec Dragon, le plus jeune de ses garçons.

Non avant la séparation elle allait passer plus de temps comme maman et tatie Jas que comme Senchou. Il y aurait bien le temps après de se focaliser sur le Senchou.


	12. Chapter 12 : Retrouvailles ternies ?

Le départ de Fuschia fut aussi difficile que d'habitude, Jas et Luna se sentaient toujours mal quand elles laissaient les deux enfants sur l' île sans véritable protecteur. Le fait qu' elles n'avaient jamais rencontre leur père n'aidait pas non plus. Ce Garp n'était jamais là prenant ses responsabilités comme un vice amiral de la marine plus sérieusement que ses responsabilités de père. Mais plus le temps passait plus elles se demandaient si ce n' était pas pour le mieux, après tout vu l'état de Lionel et Dragon après chacune ce ces visites ... Elles n'osaient pas imaginer à ce que ça serait si il était là en permanence.

Le Raven se dirigeait donc vers une île festive d'East Blue, Mirrorbal Island. Une île parfaite pour les hommes de Roger et son entreprise à elle. Elle avait en effet la possibilité de faire de bonnes ventes durant ce séjour.

"Tu penses toujours à la lettre de Roger ?" Luna demanda en entrant dans le bureau de Jasmine avec Rouge et en la trouvant pensive

"Oui je n'arrive pas à me l'a sortir de la tête. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment." Jas reconnut

"Moi aussi j'en ai un mais on verra bien non ? On devrait arriver en début de soirée et alors on sera fixées. J'ai aussi la sensation que quelque chose de bien va se passer. Tu vas peut-être enfin céder à Rayleigh qui sait."Luna suggéra

"Certainement pas." Jas protesta de suite

"Pourquoi non ? Je veux dire vous m'avez souvent parlé de Roger et Rayleigh, et apparemment Rayleigh est intéressé en toi Jas. Alors pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas une chance ? Tu l'aimes bien non ?" Rouge intervint

"J'arrive pas à faire des relations sans émotions, sans m'attacher. J'ai tenté une ou deux fois mais j'y arrive pas. Et avec Rayleigh ce serait compliqué de tenter un truc de ce genre vu que c'est le meilleur ami de celui que je considère comme mon frère. Et on se voit souvent. Je sais pas j'ai peur je pense que si je craque ce ne soit pas que physiquement. Et lui il est, dans le cas où il est sérieux bien sûr, après moi surtout pour la chasse, le défi. C'est un coureur et un flirt, et moi je veux pas être un trophée de plus sur son tableau de chasse." Jas expliqua en regardant la mer

"Je pense pas que ce soit comme ça Jasmine, je pense qu'il y a plus de son côté." Luna avança

Le sujet en resta là, Luna comprenait bien que son amie ne veuille pas entrer dans une relation avec Rayleigh sans être sûre qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais elle était sûre que Rayleigh avait des sentiments pour sa meilleure amie. Elle devrait juste faire en sorte que Jas s'en aperçoive et ça se serait compliqué. A cause des Dursley d'abord puis du comportement du monde sorcier ensuite Jasmine avait du mal à accepter qu'on puisse l'aimer vraiment et sincèrement. Fred avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à la convaincre qu'il était sincère. Alors qu'il n'était pas un dragueur ni rien.

Jasmine avait un cœur d'or, elle acceptait les amitiés avec joie bien qu'il y ait souvent une touche de suspicion et qu'elle mettait un peu de temps à s'ouvrir vraiment. Quand à l'amour c'était tout autre chose, elle en avait envie, Luna le savait sans peine, Jasmine voulait avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui prenne soin d'elle. Mais pour cela elle devrait s'ouvrir à la souffrance possible du rejet ou de la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait. De nouveau.

Rayleigh était aux yeux de la blonde la meilleure personne possible pour Jas, il avait de l'humour mais savait quand s'arrêter et c'était un homme de parole. Mais surtout il était persistant, il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper une fois qu'il l'aurait dans ses bras. Ça elle en était sure. Enfin pour cela il faudrait qu'il admette ses sentiments, quoique cela ne tarderait peut être plus trop, Luna pensa en voyant le regard qu'il posa sur Jas lorsque la capitaine entra dans le bar où il se trouvait avec Roger et leurs hommes.

Dès que Roger vit Jasmine il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, ce n'est qu'après un moment ainsi que Jasmine put voir à quel point son petit frère avait changé. La moustache qu'il travaillait depuis des années était maintenant bien fourni et avait une joli forme, il avait définitivement perdu les traits de l'adolescence et était un homme bien battis à vingt sept ans Roger était vraiment quelqu'un qui attirait le regard. Pour autant elle voyait toujours la bonté dans ses yeux et pouvait encore reconnaitre l'adolescent. Il avait changé en ces sept années de séparation, mais elle aussi.

Et au vu du regard que Rayleigh posait sur elle, les changements étaient remarqués et plus qu'apprécié.

Elle présenta Rouge à Roger et Rayleigh et vit la lueur d'intérêt sur le visage de Roger avec amusement. Il appréciait déjà la jeune femme qui avait sans nul doute du répondant. En retour ils présentèrent aux filles ainsi qu'au deux garçons qui avaient suivi, Zeff un ami qu'ils avaient rencontré sur North Blue.

"Tu es mourant." Jas dit horrifiée après avoir entendu ce que Roger voulait lui dire, elle avait vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le préoccupait du coup à la première occasion elle l'avait pris à part pour qu'ils parlent.

"Oui, comme je te l'ai dit c'est aussi pour ça qu'on est resté aussi longtemps à North Blue, c'est une partie du monde où on peut trouver de très bons médecins, mais c'est incurable apparemment. Tu crois que ta magie ?" Roger demanda

"Non, je n'ai aucune connaissance sur les diverses maladies et leur traitement magique. Je demanderai à Luna mais elle était intéressé par les animaux pas les soins." Jas proposa mais elle avertit quand même ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

"T'en fais pas sinon. La mort viendra quand elle viendra et je suis têtu, suffisamment pour refuser qu'elle me prenne jusqu'à après avoir renversé le monde." Roger dit avec son sourire habituel

Son attitude lui valut une claque sur l'arrière du crâne, Jasmine n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

"Je voulais te parler d'autre chose." Roger dit après un moment, Jas dans ses bras il l'avait réconforté

"Quoi ?" Jas demanda en levant la tête

"Je voudrais prendre Shanks avec moi." Roger dit calmement

"Shanks ? Le prendre sur ton bateau pirate ?" Jas se redressa totalement

"Oui, il a soif d'aventure ça se voit et tu le sais. Je peux lui offrir ça et tu le sais. Comme ça il apprend ce que c'est d'être un vrai pirate et il le fait sous ma protection." Roger expliqua "Je te dis pas de me répondre maintenant, on reste une semaine, mais penses y. On va aller vers West Blue, c'est la seule mère sur laquelle j'ai pas navigué. Une fois que c'est fait on partira pour la route de Grand Line."

Il était honnête envers elle, il voulait qu'elle sache exactement ce qu'il avait prévu de faire et son itinéraire. Il ne voulait pas la prendre en traitre le jour où il partirait pour Grand Line avec son fils. C'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle lui coupe un voire plusieurs membres.

"Il est jeune je sais, mais il connait la mère et ses dangers. Tu le lui as appris, il est prudent et sait se servir d'une arme. Et tu sais comment je suis quand quelqu'un insulte ou blesse un nakama. Shanks est mon neveu, il est de la famille. Je le protégerait au mieux mais je ne te mentirais pas en disant que je ne le ferais pas combattre. Je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'il ne meure pas mais je lui laisserai faire ses propres expériences. Penses y d'accord ?" Roger promit avant de sortir du bureau de Jasmine.

Elle avait à penser.


	13. Chapter 13 : Discussion

"Il te l'a dit alors." la voix de Rayleigh se fit entendre derrière elle, elle savait qu'il approchait mais ne s'était pas retournée, elle ne le fit toujours pas d'ailleurs

"A ton avis ?" Jas demanda sarcastiquement en montrant la bouteille d'alcool qu'elle avait à la main

Rayleigh ne dit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur la plage à regarder la mer, elle lui passa la bouteille dont il but une gorgée avec délectation.

"Tu ne peux rien faire alors ?" Rayleigh demanda

Il était au courant pour la magie de Jasmine et Luna, cela depuis presque le tout début, quand il avait amené Roger chez Jasmine pour qu'elle le soigne et où elle avait utilisé sa magie pour le sauver. Roger lui avait ensuite tout expliqué.

"Non, je n'ai pas des connaissances médicales approfondies, pas plus que je n'ai de livres sur le sujet. J'ai demandé à Luna mais elle en sait pas plus que moi." Jasmine dit défaite "Il y a rien qui peut l'aider ?"

"D'après les médecins non. Le seul espoir réside sur Grand Line, après tout tout y est possible là bas. Peut être qu'on rencontrera un médecin qui pourra le soigner." Rayleigh dit en hochant les épaules comme si il était indifférent mais Jasmine pouvait voir l'inquiétude "Je sais qu'il t'a demandé pour Shanks." Rayleigh ajouta après un moment "D'ailleurs comment est ce que Luna fait pour être toujours au courant de trucs comme ça ?"

"Je l'ignore, elle a toujours été capable de faire ça depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle s'est trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment. Mais ça lui a attiré des ennuis aussi." Jasmine reconnut

"Des ennuis ?" Rayleigh demanda curieux

"Oui, tu sais comment certaines personnes sont avec les gens qui sont différents." Jasmine remarqua

Ce à quoi Rayleigh ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, il avait vu des horreurs faites à des gens juste parce qu'ils étaient différents, et cela sans parler de ceux qui avaient mangé un fruit du démon sur certaines îles. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point cela avait pu être dur pour Luna de vivre en restant comme elle l'était.

"J'ai toujours admiré Luna pour ça d'ailleurs, quoi qu'on lui dise, quoi qu'il se passe elle restait toujours fidèle à elle même." Jasmine admit avec un sourire, se rappelant avec une touche de mélancolie les rires de Lavande et Parvati à la vue des boucles d'oreilles en radis de Luna. C'était un de ses regrets, ne pas avoir connu Luna plus tôt.

"Pour en revenir à Shanks, tu vas faire quoi ?" Rayleigh demanda au bout d'un moment de silence tranquille entre eux

"Je suis pas vraiment emballée à l'idée de laisser mon fils partir aussi jeune dans une vie de piraterie et mon autre fils partir pour apprendre d'autres manières de manier le sabre. Mais je vais laisser le choix à Shanks. Il vaut mieux si il veut vraiment devenir pirate qu'il apprenne ce en quoi ça consiste dans une zone plus ou moins tranquille comme Weast Blue, avec des gens en qui j'ai confiance que si j'attendais votre retour de Weast Blue et votre départ pour Grand Line. Au moins là si il se rend compte qu'il veut pas être pirate finalement il lui sera plus facile de revenir, et ce sera moins dangereux." Jasmine reconnut

"Oui, c'est pour cela que Roger te l'a demandé maintenant. Il est hors de question qu'on emmène quelqu'un qui y connait rien sur ce que ça veut dire être pirate sur Grand Line, et en plus comme ça on saura de quoi il est capable à l'avance ce qui nous permettrait de mieux le protéger en cas de besoin." Rayleigh expliqua

"Je sais, mais j'aurais espéré qu'il ne parte pas avant plusieurs années encore. Je ne sais pas si je peux le laisser partir." Jasmine dit en regardant la mer

"C'est des conneries et tu le sais très bien." dit fortement Rayleigh "Tu sais que tu vas le laisser partir parce que c'est pour le mieux, tu n'en as juste pas envie c'est tout."

"Tu crois que je suis une mauvaise mère ?"Jasmine demanda

"Pourquoi tu demande ça ?" demanda Rayleigh choqué

"Je sais pas mais mes enfants cherchent à tout prix à quitter le bateau j'ai l'impression du coup je me demande si c'est moi." Jasmine se justifia

"Tu es la mère la plus formidable que j'ai jamais rencontré et tu sais que je rencontre du monde. Tes enfants t'adorent, tous même ceux que tu ne vois pas souvent parce qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment tes enfants. Crois moi tu as aucun soucis à te faire à ce sujet. Shanks et Mihawk veulent voir le monde parce que tu le leurs montre, que tu les encourage à vivre leurs vies à fond et sans regret et que tu les pousses à réaliser leurs rêves. Tu te débrouilles pour passer du temps avec tes enfants et Luna, avec Rouge en plus, mais tu arrives quand même à travailler pour ton affaire, à être proche de ton équipage. Franchement je t'admire, tu es une femme formidable." s'exclama Rayleigh

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit, il se mit à rougir, et un rapide coup d'œil vers Jasmine lui fit voir que c'était réciproque. Gêné par ce qui venait de se passer, Rayleigh décida de plaisanter.

"Tu sais je crois que c'est la première fois que je réussis à te faire rougir d'autre chose que de colère." il nota légèrement

"La première fois que tu t'en aperçois plutôt." murmura Jasmine mais il l'entendit

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais décida de faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

"Je peux te demander quelque chose à propos de nous deux ?" Rayleigh demanda à la place

"Bien sûr, quoi ?" Jasmine demanda intriguée

"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on essaie ?" Rayleigh demanda sérieusement

Cette femme l'obsédait, il n'avait jamais autant essayé de séduire une femme, et en plus il pensait à elle presque tout le temps. Il avait essayé de se la sortir de la tête, multipliant les conquêtes sous l'œil amusé de Roger qui avait un sourire connaisseur aux lèvres à chaque fois. Mais le capitaine pirate ne disait rien, pour le plus grand soulagement de Rayleigh d'ailleurs.

"Je ne suis pas faite pour les relations sans lendemain. J'ai tenté quelque fois mais ça ne me convient pas. Pour toi je suis un défi, rien d'autre et je n'ai pas envie d'être une tête de plus sur ton tableau de chasse. " Jas répondit honnêtement après un moment d'hésitation

Elle avait confiance en Rayleigh et c'était un ami proche, même si il la draguait souvent.

"Ça a commencé comme ça oui, mais maintenant c'est différent." reconnut Rayleigh

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment après ça, chacun réfléchissant à ce que l'autre avait avoué. Après un moment Rayleigh commença à raconter ce qu'il avait vu avec Roger ces dernières années, et Jasmine raconta ensuite les comportements de certains de ces clients et de la noblesse. Rayleigh était hilare à ce qu'elle lui disait.

Il la raccompagna tard au Raven, les étoiles étaient hautes dans le ciel et la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps.

"Merci Ray, tu mas bien aidé ce soir. Sans toi je crois que je serai toujours en train de me torturer l'esprit." reconnut Jasmine avec un sourire

"Aucun problème Jas. Bonne nuit à demain." Rayleigh dit doucement mais il ne fit pas un geste pour partir pas plus qu'elle d'ailleurs. Ils se regardèrent simplement, leurs yeux ne quittant pas ceux de l'autre et ils commencèrent à se pencher doucement l'un vers l'autre. Et soudain presque par surprise, aucun des deux ne s'étant aperçu de ce qu'il faisait leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

C'était comme si un barrage avait cédé soudainement, au lieu de s'écarter comme il pensait, craignait, qu'elle allait faire elle se rapprocha de lui, il n'hésita plus, la serrant contre lui. Mettant un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre à l'arrière de sa nuque. L'embrassant avec toute la passion qui s'était accumulée depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, profitant de chaque moment. Et pour sa plus grande joie elle faisait de même, se serrant le plus possible contre lu, elle avait placé ses bras autour de sa nuque et une de ses mains s'était retrouvée dans ses cheveux. Non qu'il se plaignait il savourait la passion qu'elle lui rendait.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'en entendant un trio d'ivrogne passer non loin d'eux. Ils étaient tous deux hors d'haleine et Rayleigh était fier de voir l'état de Jasmine, ses lèvres montraient sans problèmes leurs activités et il y avait un rougissement sur ses joues qui était agréable à regarder.

"A demain." Rayleigh dit en se baissant pour lui faire un baise main avant de partir vers le bateau pirate.

Jasmine mit un peu de temps à se ressaisir mais elle monta ensuite à bord du Raven, réveillant au passage l'homme qui devait être de garde, qui s'excusa atrocement désolé mais elle le rassura rapidement avant d'aller dans ses quartiers. Pour une fois elle était heureuse que la garde n'ait pas été bien montée. Elle se coucha mais mis un moment à s'endormir, et non pas à cause de la maladie de Roger ou de sa proposition concernant Shanks. Uniquement à cause d'un pirate qui l'avait embrassé comme personne auparavant ne l'avait fait et qui l'avait forcé à prendre conscience de sentiment qu'elle niait depuis un bon moment.


	14. Chapter 14 : Départ

Jasmine avait parlé à Shanks, parce que c'était sa décision au final. Il était jeune encore oui, mais elle avait toujours fait en sorte de leur expliquer le pourquoi de ses décisions et aussi d'écouter leurs avis. Elle n'allait pas refuser au nom de Shanks une proposition pour laquelle il n'était pas au courant, encore moins une proposition qui le rendrait heureux. Comme elle l'avait pensé il avait accepté avec joie, conscient des risques et dangers de la mer, une des raisons d'ailleurs pour laquelle Roger avait fait cette proposition.

Finalement le jour de la séparation était arrivé, Mihawk partirait à leur prochain arrêt pour apprendre d'autres styles pour manier son sabre. Jasmine lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait, ainsi que les autres marins à bord. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à la battre mais comme elle était toujours du niveau de Roger et Rayleigh c'était normal. Ça changerait peut être un jour.

Elle avait fait venir ses deux fils dans ses appartements pour leur parler et leur remettre quelque chose. Elle ne savait en effet pas quand elle allait les revoir.

"Bien, j'ai à vous parler. Ce que je vais vous dire est quelque chose d'extrêmement important et si j'apprends que vous avez désobéi, ou que vous soyez dans le monde je viendrais vous botter les fesses. Est ce que je suis claire ?" Jasmine demanda sérieusement, les deux garçons acquiescèrent très sérieux, leur mère ne les avait jamais frappé en revanche ils savaient qu'elle pouvait se charger d'eux deux en même temps lors d'un combat si nécessaire. "Quoique vous fassiez, ou que vous soyez je ne veux pas que vous oubliez que vous êtes frères. Vous pouvez vous battre entre vous pour voir qui est le plus fort comme vous faites régulièrement sur le bateau mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous battre pour tuer l'autre, jamais vraiment sérieusement. On est d'accord ?"

"Oui senchou, euh maman." les deux répondirent en même temps

"Bien, ensuite vous aurez toujours une place à la maison, que ce soit la maison à Loguetown ou à Fuschia ou encore sur le Raven. Pour quoique ce soit vous serez toujours les bienvenus. Et pour finir si vous avez besoin d'aide je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour vous aider. Et pour la fin fin, j'avais prévu de vous les donner un peu plus tard mais comme vous partez bientôt tenez."Jasmine dit en leur tendant un paquet chacun, ils ouvrirent de suite l'emballage et deux grands sourires naquirent sur leur visage en voyant les épées. "Les vôtres commencent à être un peu petit, celles là vous tiendront quelques années et quand vous serez adultes si vous n'en avez pas trouvé une qui vous plait je vous en offrirai une nouvelle."

Elle venait juste de finir sa phrase quand les deux garçons, ayant posé leurs armes prirent leur mère dans leurs bras. La petite famille resta un moment comme ça avant que Luna n'ouvre la porte et voyant le câlin collectif se jeta sur eux pour participer, les faisant tous rire étalés sur le sol.

"C'est l'heure." Luna les informa ensuite "Roger m'envoyait vous chercher. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas affronter Jas en mode Mama Bear."

Cela les fit rire de nouveau, Mihawk et Shanks étaient très au courant du danger que leur mère pouvait représenter quand elle était inquiète pour eux, la fois où Shanks avait été blessé par un pirate avait été mémorable pour la destruction que Jasmine avait causé ensuite. Le bateau pirate n'avait pas survécu au choc.

"Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut Shanks ? Des habits propres ? Des T-Shirts ? Des habits plus chauds ? On approche de l'hiver quand même." Jasmine commença à demander

"Oui maman j'ai tout. Promis, je peux me débrouiller tu sais." Shanks fit remarquer à sa mère inquiète

"Oui je sais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être inquiète." Jasmine protesta

"Je serai prudent maman. Je te le jure." Shanks promit

"Je compte sur toi, et tu écoutes bien Roger et Rayleigh, et tu ne bois pas. Tu es trop jeune." avertit Jasmine en envoyant un regard d'avertissement aux deux hommes qu'ils avaient rejoint entre temps.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent de suite et promirent ensuite de bien veiller sur Shanks. Roger le conduisait à l'endroit où il allait dormir quand Rayleigh demanda à parler avec Jasmine un moment.

"On en est où nous ?" Rayleigh demanda dès qu'ils furent seuls

"J'en sais rien." Jasmine répondit honnêtement

Ils ne discutèrent pas plus du sujet parce que Jasmine en réfléchissant avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres, faisant craquer le contrôle de Rayleigh qui ne perdit pas plus de temps à l'embrasser. Ce baiser était plus passionnel encore que celui d'avant, il changea pourtant rapidement en un plus tendre et doux.

"Tu dois partir." Jasmine finit par dire

"Je sais, pour la première fois j'en ai pas envie." Rayleigh reconnut

"Tu en as envie, juste pas de suite. En plus Roger a besoin de toi pour réussir à bouleverser le monde." dit Jasmine gentiment

"Oui, pas faux. Tu m'attendras ?" Rayleigh demanda sérieusement "Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais mais je peux te dire une chose tu es la seule femme à laquelle je pense vraiment. J'ai eu beaucoup de conquêtes mais je ne me rappelle jamais d'elles, juste de toi."

"Je pense aussi à toi. On voit où ça nous mène ?" Jasmine proposa

"Ca marche. Ne m'oublie pas." Rayleigh murmura avant de l'embrasser de nouveau

Ils partirent rejoindre les autres et elle prit son fils dans ses bras. Triste de le laisser partir, mais heureuse qu'il aille réaliser son rêve, le début en tout cas.

"Je prendrais soin de lui. Tu as ma parole." Roger promit

"Je sais, je te fais confiance. Prends soin de toi aussi petit frère." Jasmine dit

Ils montèrent ensuite à bord de leur navire et prirent la mer. Jasmine passa un bras autour des épaules de Mihawk le serrant contre elle, il était le suivant à partir. Et tout comme Shanks la semaine passée il allait passer le plus de temps possible avec leur mère, tatie Luna et Rouge. Après tout dans combien de temps se reverraient ils ?


	15. Chapter 15 : Loguetown

Les quatre dernières années avaient été compliqué pour Jasmine, elle était presque toujours inquiète. Lionel avait décidé de rejoindre les Marines comme son père, afin de protéger les innocents. Il appelait régulièrement le Raven pour donner des nouvelles. Il était heureux dans ce qu'il faisait mais en même temps il n'aimait pas tout ce qu'il voyait. Les différences selon les vices amiraux dans leur idéal de Justice ne lui plaisaient guère. Il avait un peu de mal aussi à se différencier de son père, étant donné la réputation du Vice Amiral Garp c'était normal.

Mihawk envoyait des lettres pour expliquer où il était et ce qu'il étudiait mais elles n'étaient pas très nombreuses, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre et dans tous les cas ce n'était pas trop son style d'écrire tous les mois.

Jasmine avait néanmoins eu plus de nouvelle de lui que de Shanks, la plupart du temps ce dernier écrivait un mot dans les lettres de Rayleigh et Roger. Rayleigh et Jasmine s'écrivaient assez souvent, ils discutaient de tout et bien qu'ils aient été amis depuis des années ils apprenaient à mieux se connaitre d'une autre manière. Il était de plus en plus évident pour elle qu'elle avait des sentiments forts pour Rayleigh, elle espérait qu'il l'aime également mais même si c'était le cas la situation serait loin d'être idéale. Après tout elle ne voulait pas devenir pirate, elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait mais elle savait que Rayleigh était un pirate un vrai, pas pour les trésors mais pour la liberté, plus que l'aventure que Roger et Shanks recherchait.

Il y avait en revanche eut des bonnes nouvelles au cours des dernières années, Roger et Rouge s'étaient échangés beaucoup de lettre et Rouge était définitivement intéressée, mais en plus Luna avait bien accroché avec Zeff, le pirate que Roger leur avait présenté, il recherchait All Blue et pour cela il fouillait avec son équipage de fond en comble les quatre mers. Luna était partie pour de brèves périodes avec lui et Jasmine était soulagée et heureuse de retrouver un peu de la Luna d'avant. Oui son amie avait été heureuse, enfin autant qu'elle pouvait l'être après la perte de Neville, mais là elle retrouvait vraiment le sourire.

"Tatie Jas, tu crois que je pourrais trouver un bateau qui acceptera de me prendre ?" Dragon demanda à Jasmine, il était décidé à voir le monde afin de réussir à se décider sur quoi faire de sa vie. Quand son père avait appris ça il n'avait pas du tout été heureux, ils avaient eu une dispute. Garp n'arrivait pas à comprendre que son deuxième fils veuille faire autre chose que de travailler pour la marine. Dragon avait donc appelé le Raven et Jasmine avait accepté qu'il vienne avec elle pour voir un peu East Blue et ensuite qu'elle le dépose à Loguetown pour qu'il puisse trouver un moyen d'aller voir les autres mers.

"Oui, c'est possible. Si tu es prêt à y mettre le prix et à travailler un peu et cela que si tu connais les bonnes personnes, celles de confiance. Je vais me renseigner par rapport à qui est au port pour savoir à qui te confier. Je veux bien que tu ailles voir le monde, c'est une bonne idée mais pas avec n'importe qui. Encore moins quand je peux faire quelque chose." avertit Jasmine

"Merci beaucoup de faire ça." Dragon dit doucement mais sincèrement

"C'est normal, tu es un de mes garçons." Jasmine dit en souriant et en lui passant la main dans les cheveux

"Tu as hâte d'y être ?" Dragon demanda après un moment de silence et après s'être recoiffé

"Oui Shanks m'a beaucoup manqué. Mihawk me manque aussi mais il est dans North Blue en ce moment." Jasmine reconnut

Depuis qu'elle avait eu la lettre de Rayleigh lui disant qu'ils allaient rentrer à East Blue quelques jours avant de partir pour Grand Line elle n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était les voir, elle n'avait pas pu y aller de suite malheureusement, elle avait une commande à livrer qui était importante en plus mais Jasmine avait poussé le bateau dans les meilleurs courants pour arriver le plus vite possible. Finalement le Raven était à quai.

"Je ne vois pas leur bateau." Dragon remarqua, il avait vu les peintures que Luna avait faite de Rayleigh, Roger et le navire et du coup il cherchait mais il ne pouvait rien voir.

"C'est normal, ils ne mettront pas le bateau ici, il y a une base navale quand même sur l'île. Ils ne sont pas efficaces mais ça leur arrive de réussir à causer des ennuis. Et Roger ne veut pas causer d'ennuis ici."Jasmine expliqua

"On les retrouve où alors ?" Dragon demanda ensuite

"A la maison." répondit Luna qui était descendu avec Rouge

Ils se mirent en route, Jonathan les accompagna pendant que Rick allait avec les autres matelots boire un verre. Les deux adolescents affamés et qui vivaient dans la rue avaient vraiment changé. Ils étaient à présent, presque dix ans après, tout les deux bien musclés et bronzés et on pouvait presque toujours les voir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient souvent eu des propositions pour rejoindre d'autres équipages, d'autres navires marchands, ils commençaient en effet à avoir une réputation. Rick était un des meilleurs dénicheurs et négociateurs d'East Blue et Jonathan lui était un très fin navigateur. Mais ils refusaient toujours, disant que la seule personne à qui ils obéiraient était Madame Jasmine. Elle leur avait proposé de qu'ils forment leur propre équipage, disant même qu'elle pourrait leur donner un début de fond. L'argent qu'elle avait emporté dans ce monde était très loin d'être épuisé, encore moins avec les profits qu'elle faisait. Mais là encore ils refusaient, disant que ce n'était pas le bon moment et qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts. Jasmine les laissait faire, elle n'allait pas protester que deux des enfants qu'elle considérait comme de la famille ne veuille pas partir, Luna était du même avis, tout en étant aussi d'accord avec eux que le moment n'était pas encore bon.

C'est avec une pointe de nostalgie que Jasmine vit la maison de Loguetown, elle était toujours en bon état , elle payait des gens de confiance pour venir s'en occuper, c'était il y avait presque une éternité qu'elle avait fait construire cette maison pour elle et Shanks, son fils étant alors qu'un nouveau né. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver à la porte que Jasmine était dans les bras d'un jeune homme roux, Shanks les avait vu venir évidemment. Et il avait bien grandi depuis leur départ. Ses cheveux auparavant courts lui arrivaient à présent en dessous des oreilles, il était un jeune homme à la place du petit garçon à présent et c'était évident qu'il tenait sa taille de son père, il dépassait déjà Jasmine. Une chose qui la surprit un peu fut le chapeau de paille sur sa tête, elle savait que Roger y tenait beaucoup et ne s'en séparait pas souvent, encore moins pour le prêter à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle état curieuse de savoir l'histoire derrière ce changement de tête.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué maman." Shanks dit sa mère toujours dans les bras, elle le tenait aussi serré qu'il faisait de son côté

"Toi aussi, tu vas bien ? Tu es heureux ?" Jasmine demanda de suite

"Oui, j'aime vraiment la vie de pirate. C'est parfait pour moi. Et je suis prudent et tout, Rayleigh et le capitaine ne me laisse pas faire l'idiot. Enfin pas trop. "Shanks reconnut avec un sourire

Le bonheur absolu dans sa voix rassura sa mère, elle était heureuse de voir ce sourire et cette lueur dans ses yeux.

"J'ai hâte que tu me racontes tout alors, monsieur je n'écris pas plus de trois lignes par lettre." Jasmine dit en souriant

Cela fit exploser de rire Shanks qui passa son bras autour des épaules de sa mère, Roger eut vite fait de la prendre à son tour dans ses bras pour la saluer et Rayleigh quand à lui l'embrassa dès que les autres eurent un peu avancés. Roger avait beau savoir ce qui se passait il ne voulait quand même pas le voir et Shanks se doutait de quelque chose mais sans preuve.

En plus le pirate savait très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas être trop publique avec les moments d'affection, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait perçu tout au long de leur amitié. Jasmine n'aimait pas trop se faire remarquer.

Les pirates étaient arrivés au port la veille et les trois avaient fait des courses pour que Jasmine cuisine. Ce qu'elle fit un peu à contrecœur, elle avait voulu se détendre, mais après que Shanks eut utilisé l'argument que sa cuisine lui manquait trop, soutenu par les autres elle le fit tranquillement. Rayleigh décidant même de l'aider, Shanks et Roger commencèrent ensuite à raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu à leur audience fascinée et Luna ensuite expliqua ce qui c'était passé ses quatre dernières années. Donnant ensuite des nouvelles de Lionel et de Mihawk. Shanks et Dragon commencèrent vite avec Jonathan à se raconter des choses connus que d'eux seuls sous le regard amusé des plus vieux.

La journée se passa agréablement, les pirates voulant se reposer avant de partir pour Grand Line. Roger était impatient d'y aller de même que Shanks d'ailleurs, il avait sans nul doute hérité du sens de l'aventure de ses parents ainsi que du côté farceur de son père, si les récits concernant ses mésaventures avec Baggy, l'autre mousse à bord étaient vrai, et la tête exaspérée de Rayleigh laisser penser que c'était le cas.

"Il m'a sauvé la vie." Roger dit une fois que Shanks, Dragon et Jonathan furent couchés"Ton fils m'a sauvé la vie d'une attaque en traitre des marines. Ces salopards m'ont attaqué dans le dos, aucun honneur franchement... Mais Shanks a vu le coup et l'a intercepté, tu l'as bien formé. Il est redoutable avec une épée. Je lui ai donné le chapeau un peu après, en récompense en partie mais aussi pour symboliser sa promesse de voir le monde en son ensemble et de jamais laisser qui que ce soit le stopper de réaliser ses rêves. Et en plus l'équipage semblait penser que mon chapeau e faisait as trop penser à un capitaine pirate redoutable." Roger ajouta avec un sourire

"Ça se passe bien alors ?" Luna demanda à la place de Jasmine

"Oui, il est un bon gars, il fait sa part sans rechigner et s'entraîne souvent. Il n'attend pas de faveurs par rapport à ses relations avec Roger ou moi donc ça se passe très bien. Il a aussi un sourire facile et ne se laisse jamais décourager, ça c'est un très bon point sur la mer. Surtout durant les tempêtes. "Rayleigh répondit ensuite, c'était plus lui que Roger qui avait des contacts régulier avec Shanks, vu qu'en tant que second il se chargeait plus de ce qui se passait à bord que Roger. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans le caractère de Roger en plus, il aimait laisser les choses se faire naturellement. A part quand il était impatient bien sûr, là il ne pouvait pas attendre. Il était vraiment un gamin parfois.

Mais il semblait que Rouge soit en mesure de le gérer, le taquinant comme pas possible, discutant avec lui de choses et d'autres, ne le laissant pas faire tout ce qu'il avait envie. Comme aller chercher une peinture de bateau au milieu de la nuit parce qu'il pensait que ça ferait bien sur un mur du salon.

Le lendemain se passa tranquillement, Shanks et Dragon passèrent la journée avec Jasmine, Rouge était avec Roger, Jonathan était parti se balader avec Rick et quelques autres, et Rayleigh et Luna avaient disparu. Luna avait juste laissé un mot pour Jasmine disant qu'elle allait adorer.

Jasmine fidèle à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Dragon, se dirigea donc avec les deux garçons au port pour parler à certains de ses amis qui venaient à Loguetown pour un moment avant de partir pour une autre mer. Elle n'alla voir que ceux en qui elle avait confiance et ceux qui étaient des hommes d'honneurs. Elle leur présenta Dragon et ensuite le laissa parler, il devait prouver qu'il était plus que le fils d'un haut gradé de la marine et ce n'était pas avec elle se chargeant de tout qu'il allait réussir. Elle avait eu raison de le laisser faire parce qu'il se débrouillait très bien, il savait très bien parler et il réussit à les convaincre de le laisser venir avec eux rapidement. Quand il fut question d'argent Jasmine intervint, c'était elle qui payait et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Dragon le faire. Qu'il garde son argent pour plus tard.

Jasmine rencontra Baggy, un ami-ennemi de Shanks, l'autre mousse de l'équipage de Roger. Il était assez amusant dans son apparence mais il semblait extrêmement sensible à ce sujet. Jasmine fut heureuse de voir que bien que Shanks le taquine beaucoup et Baggy le rendait bien, à aucun moment son fils ne se moqua de son nez.

Les trois garçons partirent avec Jonathan et Rick, les deux plus vieux étant en charge et responsable, cela voulait donc dire que si Jasmine revoyait Shanks et Dragon saouls elle allait crier sur les quatre.

Elle se baladait sans but particulier dans les rues quand Luna arriva en courant pour la faire se changer au Raven puis elle la poussa dehors sans expliquer pourquoi ni rien. Elle eut une partie de la réponse en voyant Rayleigh qui l'attendait.

"Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait se faire un petit repas rien que nous deux, et j'ai demandé un coup de main à Luna pour te faire une surprise." il expliqua en se passant la main sur l'arrière de la nuque, un peu gêné.

Ils passèrent une soirée agréable dans un petit restaurant discret et très sympa, une fois le repas fini ils allèrent se balader sur la plage avant de passer la nuit ensemble pour la première fois.

Rayleigh partit avec Roger et Shanks deux jours plus tard, et entre temps il avait passé le plus de temps possible avec Jasmine. Aucun des deux n'avait dévoilé leurs sentiments à l'autre par des mots mais ça n'avait pas été nécessaire.

Ils ne savaient pas quand et même si ils se reverraient mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas oublier l'autre ou même le faire quitter ses pensées.


	16. Chapter 16: Retour de Grand Line

Jasmine se dirigeait une nouvelle fois à Loguetown, Rouge avait reçu un message de Roger lui demandant de se rendre à Baterilla, Jasmine ne pouvait pas l'emmener, elle avait une importante commande à livrer à la famille royale de Goa. Elle n'en avait pas envie, et elle aurait voulu aller voir Roger et son équipage mais ce n'était pas possible, pas cette fois en tout cas.

Luna était sur une île remplie de créatures étranges, ils y étaient allés quelque fois au cours des années, pour se reposer un peu, pour souffler, Luna était totalement fascinée par les diverses créatures. Et avec Zeff qui était parti sans prévenir ou même dire au revoir pour West Blue, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Elle déposa Rouge à Loguetown, mais elle ne pouvait pas trop s'attarder, du coup après un jour à quai le Raven était de nouveau à flot, en direction de l'île de Dawn, sans arrêt prévu.

Cela faisait quatre ans que Roger était parti avec son équipage pour Grand Line, et les choses avaient bien changé pour lui. Il était loin l'adolescent qu'elle avait rencontré une nuit quand elle avait débarqué dans ce monde enceinte et loin d'être remise de la guerre, loin du gamin qui vivait dans la rue. A présent il était un des hommes les plus recherché au monde, les gens avaient même commencé à l'appeler : Seigneur des Pirates, parce qu'il avait vaincu Grand Line. Roger avait vraiment navigué sur toutes les mers, et avec Rayleigh a ses côtés, son lieutenant était lui connu sous le titre Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait entendu elle avait été figé. Après tout cela lui faisait penser à Voldemort, nommer Rayleigh ainsi l'avait énervé. Ni lui, ni Roger étaient des démons pour autant chaque fois qu'elle entendait parler d'eux dans les bars c'était ce qu'elle entendait. Elle faisait en sorte de se contrôler et de ne rien dire. Après tout elle ne voulait pas que la marine la repère, les amis de Roger étaient traqués ces derniers temps.

La marine était plus présente à Loguetown ces temps ci et ils posaient tout un tas de questions. Heureusement pour Jasmine peu de gens étaient au courant de ses rapports avec le capitaine pirate, et aucun qui la trahirait ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse de son équipage, et d'avoir réussi à gagner leur confiance et leur loyauté. Parce qu'ils pourraient tout dévoiler, même les récents vu qu'ils avaient vu Roger et son équipage deux ans auparavant.

Après une bataille contre Edward Newgate dit Barbe Blanche, ils avaient décidé de prendre un peu de repos. Ils étaient tous blessés et du coup ils étaient revenus à East Blue, mais discrètement. Ils avaient bien évidemment prévenu Jasmine, Luna et Rouge de leur retour, et elles avaient guidé le Raven jusqu'au coordonnées qu'ils leur avaient donné. Dire que Jasmine avait été furieuse en voyant la blessure sur l'œil de Shanks était un euphémisme. Elle avait été folle de rage et le commentaire de Roger sur le fait que ça faisait de Shanks un homme n'avait pas amélioré la situation. Jasmine s'était battue contre les deux hommes et avait gagné, elle avait débloqué son Fluide un an auparavant par accident en plus.

Un pirate un peu plus doué que les autres avait attaqué et était prêt à tuer Rouge dans le dos. Jasmine avait vu l'attaque quelque secondes avant qu'elle ne se produise et avait pu bloquer le coup. Elle s'était ensuite renseigné sur ce qui c'était passé, et entre les explications de Lionel qui avait été entrainé pour maitrisé le fluide ainsi que celles de leur nouvelle amie Shakky, Jasmine avait appris les deux fluides.

Luna avait théorisé que c'était surement le moyen que ce monde avait crée sa propre magie, et même suggéré que Shanks aurait probablement un fluide un peu plus puissant que la normale. Après tout ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas accès à la magie qu'il n'y en avait pas un peu en lui. Et si c'était une question de volonté il en avait à revendre.

Roger avait été ravi de voir que sa sœur pouvait très bien se défendre, même contre des attaquants venant du Nouveau Monde comme il appelait la deuxième partie de Grand Line. Même si il avait été vexé de se faire battre comme ça, et aussi parce qu'elle refusait toujours de le rejoindre. Il demandait presque chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient mais elle refusait toujours, la même chose pour Luna et il avait aussi demandé à Rouge qui avait aussi dit non, mais pour ça il avait été soulagé ça avait été évident. Il avait demandé plus pour ne pas la vexer qu'autre chose, mais il ne voulait pas la femme pour qui il avait des sentiments dans une mer aussi dangereuse. Ils étaient repartis dès qu'ils avaient été en état. Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter le Nouveau Monde trop longtemps quand même, ils étaient partis via Calm Belt, c'était le plus court quand on ignorait les monstres marins bien sûr.

Elle ne les avait pas revu depuis, et avec l'attention qu'ils gagnaient Rayleigh n'avait pas pu lui envoyer de lettre sans la mettre en danger. Du coup les seules nouvelles qu'elle avait venait du journal. Ou de temps en temps d'une lettre de Shakky.

Elle avait rencontré l'autre femme dans un bar, Shakky avait eu besoin qu'on la dépose quelque part et elle avait demandé à Jasmine, sans préciser bien sûr qu'elle était recherchée par la marine, comme une informatrice pirate. Quand Jasmine l'avait découvert elle avait été agacé et amusé, mais au final l'amusement dû à la tête que faisait Shakky avait vaincu. Shakky s'entendait très bien avec Luna mais elle, Rouge et Jasmine avaient quand même sympathisé avant qu'elle ne reparte pour Grand Line. Ayant été mise au courant de la relation des trois femmes avec l'équipage de l'Oro Jackson Shakky avait depuis envoyé des nouvelles fraiches à leur sujet quand elle en avait l'occasion.

Jasmine était dans son bureau à examiner des documents qu'ils avaient obtenu après une attaque pirate, où ils avaient gagné et coulé l'autre bateau en prenant à bord les têtes mises à prix. Ils ne faisaient pas toujours ça mais étant donné que ces pirates là avaient tendance à tuer femmes et enfants dans chaque village et qu'ils étaient particulièrement sanguinaire...

Elle était assez inquiète quand à ses documents, ils étaient très précis et portait sur des bases de la marine et les positions de leur force dans les quatre mers. Pas des documents innocents et faciles à trouver. Ce n'était pas normal qu'un pirate de son calibre les aient en sa possession.

Elle réfléchissait par rapport à ce qu'elle devait faire lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant de sa chambre. Sortant son sabre elle y alla doucement, elle sentit de suite la présence et attaqua mais son coup fut paré. Elle allait recommencer quand l'étranger parla.

"J'avoue que je m'attendais à un accueil un poil plus chaleureux." dit l'homme tranquillement

C'était une voix qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille.

"Rayleigh !" Jasmine s'exclama en allumant la pièce dévoilant en effet le pirate.

"Jasmine, tu m'as tellement manqué." Rayleigh dit en la prenant dans ses bras

"Tu m'as manqué aussi. Mais je te croyais à Baterilla avec Rouge. Elle a reçu une lettre de Roger lui disant d'y aller. C'est pas un piège pas vrai ?" Jasmine demanda inquiète

"Non non, ce n'est pas un piège. Roger l'attends, mais seul." Rayleigh dit rapidement pour rassurer sa compagne "Il a dissous l'équipage."

"Quoi mais pourquoi ? Shanks où est il ? Il est en sécurité ?" Jasmine demanda de suite

"Il est avec Crocus, Christian et Buggy. Enfin quand on s'est séparé c'est ce qui était prévu. C'était il y a deux semaines et si la marine avait attrapé un d'entre eux on en aurait entendu parler ne t'en fais pas. Shanks voulait rester encore un peu plus sur Grand Line avant de te revoir . J'ai cru comprendre qu'il voulait rester un moment avec toi après." Rayleigh répondit tout aussi calmement

Une fois sûr qu'elle était rassurée il fit ce qu'il avait voulu faire depuis le moment où il l'avait revu : il l'embrassa. Satisfait quand il sentit toute son attention tournée vers lui uniquement. Les choses se firent vite plus passionnelles entre les deux amants qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis deux ans. Les discussions pouvaient attendre, ils devaient se retrouver comme il se doit.

Le lendemain matin Jasmine se réveilla tôt comme à son habitude, mais avec une petite différence dans sa routine. Elle était dans les bras de Rayleigh, qui était toujours endormi. Elle le regarda un moment avant de reposer sa tête sur son torse, choisissant de profiter de l'opportunité offerte. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'il se réveille, sentant de suite ses bras se refermer sur elle.

"Bien dormi ?" Jasmine demanda après un moment

"Très bien, toi ?" Rayleigh admit avec une voix encore rauque de sommeil

"Très bien, tu fais un très bon oreiller." Jasmine ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner

"Un oreiller qui pourrait servir plusieurs matins ?" Rayleigh demanda avec une touche d'anxiété

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder attentivement, elle ne comprenait pas et il le vit puisqu'il commença de suite à s'expliquer.

"Je t'ai dit que Roger avait dissous l'équipage et bien que je veuilles le voir le plus possible avant que la maladie triomphe.. Je sais qu'il veut passer du temps avec Rouge et c'est normal. Et moi même je voudrais passer du temps avec toi. Si tu le veux bien bien sûr." Rayleigh expliqua avec une rougeur aux joues

C'était dans des moments comme cela que Jasmine était rassurée sur les sentiments que Rayleigh avait envers elle, et aussi qu'elle se souvenait qu'elle était la seule femme à avoir vraiment une relation avec lui. Elle sourit donc doucement et passa sa main sur sa joue.

"Ce serait avec plaisir. Tu es le bienvenu tu le sais, mais tu vas devoir te déguiser par contre. Je ne veux pas que mon équipage soit obligé de mentir. J'ai la loyauté des hommes et ils ne diraient rien mais je ne veux pas non plus trop leur en demander." Jasmine répondit gentiment

Rayleigh comprenant très bien la situation accepta sans problème la condition. Il était recherché après tout et ne voulait pas compliquer les choses pour Jasmine plus que nécessaire. Mais il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir passer plus de temps que de coutume avec la femme qu'il aimait, du temps qui en plus ne devrait pas être partagé par Shanks, Mihawk, Luna ou même Roger.

Bien sûr Rick, Jonathan et d'autres le reconnurent de suite mais ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de sourire et de le mettre au travail, satisfaits de voir le sourire de bonheur sur le visage de leur senchou.


	17. Chapter 17: Demande

Deux mois après l'arrivée de Rayleigh à bord ils se retrouvaient sur Mirrorbal Island, l'île où ils avaient décidé de commencer une relation ensemble. Rayleigh avait encore un peu de mal à s'habituer à obéir à quelqu'un d'autre que Roger, lui et Jasmine avait des manières de faire différentes, cela avait provoqué quelques moments gênants mais il se débrouillait de mieux en mieux. Il n'accompagnait pas par contre Jasmine lorsqu'elle allait négocier ou voir des clients. C'était trop dangereux, dans la rue il n'attirait pas trop l'attention mais lors d'une négociation les gens faisaient attention à leurs interlocuteurs.

Ils se baladaient après un dîner en tête à tête, ils se retrouvaient comme presque toujours sur la plage, ils aimaient tous les deux tellement la mer.. Jasmine observait la lune, ne faisant pas trop attention à où elle allait, elle faisait confiance à Rayleigh, lorsque ce dernier l'arrêta. Elle se tourna vers lui surprise, encore plus en voyant l'air anxieux pourtant déterminé sur son visage.

"Laisse moi parler d'accord." Rayleigh commença par lui demander, elle acquiesça et attendit qu'il commence à lui dire ce qui se passait, il avait été un peu bizarre toute la soirée "Je sais que c'est pas quelque chose que tu avais vraiment pensé à faire ou même penser que c'était une possibilité. Me connaissant c'est normal, mais Jasmine tu es la femme que j'aime, celle qui m'a fasciné toujours un peu plus après chaque rencontres. Tu es une des choses dans ma vie qui est stable, et dont je ne peux pas me passer.

Depuis qu'on s'est embrassé ici même je n'ai pas pu regarder une femme de la même manière, j'ai essayé. Je ne m'en cache pas, quand on était sur West Blue. Pourtant je n'arrivais jamais à aller au bout, tu avais déjà trop d'influence sur moi. Si tu avais été quelqu'un d'autre avec tes pouvoirs j'aurais pensé aux filtres d'amour dont tu nous a parlé. Mais je te connais, je sais que tu tiens ces potions en horreur. Il n'y avait que mes sentiments pour toi qui me retenait en réalité.

Je t'aime, et je veux pouvoir dire que tu es avec moi, tu es à moi. Je sais que c'est idiot et que j'ai pas vraiment besoin de ça pour le dire mais Potter Jasmine acceptes tu de devenir ma femme ?" Rayleigh demanda en se mettant à genoux

Jasmine avait les larmes aux yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait raison jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il lui demanderait de l'épouser. Pourtant elle n'avait qu'une seule réponse.

"Oui, je t'aime et je veux t'épouser." Jasmine dit d'une voix étranglée

Rayleigh lui passa la bague au doigt sans plus hésiter, c'était une magnifique bague en or et or blanc qui s'entrelaçaient avec une émeraude au centre. Il embrassa le doigt avant de se lever et de l'embrasser avec passion. Ils étaient tous les deux vraiment heureux, et selon eux même les plus heureux au monde.


	18. Chapter 18 : Cérémonie

Quatre mois après la demande en mariage de Rayleigh, lui et Jasmine allaient enfin se marier. Ca avait pris du temps non seulement de trouver un endroit discret pour que leurs amis puissent venir et pas se faire arrêter de suite, ça et ils avaient du prévenir leurs amis, chose un peu compliqué quand ils étaient répartis un peu partout dans le monde et ils se faisaient discret, en plus Rayleigh avait du causer des problèmes ailleurs pour ne pas que les marines le trouvent.

Mais finalement tout était prêt. C'était la dernière nuit avant la cérémonie, ils étaient sur une île déserte d'East Blue, une des îles favorites de Luna dû aux créatures étranges qui la peuplait.

Jasmine se préparait pour passer la soirée avec ses enfants, tous étaient venus avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté, Shanks par exemple n'était pas du tout ravi que sa mère se marie. Luna et Rouge passaient la soirée avec Shakky pour une soirée fille, Jasmine avait été avec elles deux jours auparavant du coup ça ne lui posait pas de soucis. Quand à Rayleigh il était avec Roger, Zeff et les autres pirates, faisant la fête mais pas trop. Crocus était en charge pour être sûr que Rayleigh, le futur marié et Roger, qui devait officier la cérémonie étaient conscients et en forme le lendemain.

Afin de passer une soirée tranquille avec ses garçons Jasmine avait préparé des pizzas, plusieurs et à leur parfums favoris. Ils étaient à bord du Raven dans ses appartements et ils mangeaient tous avec appétit. Tous c'était Shanks et Mihawk évidemment, mais aussi Dragon et Lionel, qui avait laissé son uniforme de la Marine à Marine Ford, ainsi que Rick et Jonathan.

"Alors racontez moi ce que vous devenez." Jasmine demanda après les deux premières parts de pizza, elle savait très bien que ça ne servait à rien avant, ils avaient trop faim

"Je viens d'être promu Contre Amiral." Lionel dit fièrement

"Ouah félicitations, je suis super fière. Tu as arrêté des gros pirates ?" Jasmine dit après lui avoir fait un câlin

"Yep, ils s'en prenaient à des civils." Lionel dit avec un sourire "Je commence à sortir de l'ombre de Papa."

Les autres le félicitèrent aussi, même si Shanks ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner sur le fait qu'il allait assister au mariage d'un des hommes les plus recherchés au monde.

"Je commence à avoir un nom dans le monde des sabreurs et j'ai éliminé pas mal des grands. Mais je suis loin d'avoir fini." Mihawk dit ensuite

Dire qu'il commençait à avoir un nom était un euphémisme, il était pas encore recherché mais c'était juste une question de temps. Le gouvernement n'arrivait pas à déterminer dans quelle catégorie Mihawk se rangeait vu qu'il n'avait pas d'équipage. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'une fois que la marine serait sûre qu'il était un pirate il aurait une grosse somme pour son avis de recherche.

"Moi je suis sans équipage pour le moment mais j'aimerai monter le mien dans quelques temps. Avant je voudrais passer un peu de temps avec toi maman, enfin si c'est possible ?" Shanks intervint ensuite

"Tu es toujours le bienvenu tu le sais. Je serai ravie de t'avoir à la maison pour quelques temps." Jasmine dit avec un grand sourire

"T'es sûre ? Tu n'as rien de prévu avec Rayleigh-san ?" Shanks demanda avec une mine boudeuse

"Non, il va devoir bientôt partir avant que la marine ne regarde d'un peu trop près East Blue. Nous avons des projets mais rien d'immédiat." Jasmine dit en baissant les yeux

Ils ne voulaient rien prévoir tant que Roger pouvait avoir besoin d'eux, du coup en attendant Jasmine devait être facile à trouver. L'état de son frère adoptif était en train de détériorer, il lui avait dit et Crocus l'avait confirmé quand elle avait demandé. Mais elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de l'avis du docteur, non c'était visible, il était plus pâle et fatigué. Il faisait plus de crises de narcolepsie aussi, Rouge avait confié que parfois il n'arrivait pas à se lever.

Rayleigh lui avait bien sûr proposé qu'ils partent ensemble et elle était tentée, mais pas avant d'être sûre que ses enfants étaient tous bien installé, même si ça devait être comme pirate, ainsi que pas avant que Roger.. non elle n'allait pas penser à ça la veille de son mariage.

"Tatie Jas tu es sûre pour épouser Rayleigh ?" Lionel demanda

Aucun des garçons étaient ravis par rapport à ce mariage, à leur yeux leur mère, d'adoption ou non, méritait mieux. Mais aucun d'eux ne se voyait lui dire ça, encore moins depuis que Rick et Jonathan avaient dit aux autres que le pirate la rendait heureuse.

Ça ne voulait pour autant pas dire qu'ils n'allaient pas tenter de lui faire changer d'avis.

"Oui Lionel, vous tous d'ailleurs, je suis sure pour mon mariage. J'aime Rayleigh et il m'aime aussi. On se connait aussi, donc on sait les défauts de l'autre et on a déjà vécu ensemble sans s'entretuer. On se comprend et on s'aide, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire." Jasmine rassura avec un sourire

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, Dragon expliquant qu'il cherchait un moyen d'aider les civils, il avait vu le monde et n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait mais pour le moment il ne savait pas comment agir. La petite famille échangea donc des idées pour aider le plus jeune.

"Tu es magnifique maman." Mihawk souffla en voyant Jasmine le lendemain

Elle portait une robe bustier avec le bustier qui était en dentelle, la robe était longue mais légère et élégante. Des plis faisaient des vagues sur le devant de la robe avec le premier tissu. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâchés et ondulés mais maintenus en arrière dû à deux mèches qui étaient attachés afin de former une rose.

"Il a raison maman, tu es à couper le souffle. Rayleigh-san a vraiment beaucoup de chance." Shanks dit doucement

Jasmine avait demandé aux deux de l'accompagner jusqu'à Rayleigh et Roger.

"Merci les garçons, vous êtes sublimes aussi." Jasmine dit en souriant à ses deux garçons, les deux portaient un costume avec une chemise qui pour l'occasion était fermée jusqu'au bout

"T'es sûre, parce qu'on peut toujours partir." Shanks proposa, cela fit rire Jasmine qui lui dit que oui elle était sûre.

Mihawk et Shanks se mirent ensuite chacun d'un côté de leur mère pour lui donner le bras, ils descendirent ensuite du Raven où les attendaient Luna, Rouge et Shakky les demoiselles d'honneur de Jasmine. Luna était dans une jolie robe jaune pour porter chance, Rouge avait choisi une robe rose et Shakky était en vert. Jasmine leur avait dit de porter ce qui leur allait le mieux, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de donner une couleur de robe à trois femmes ayant des cheveux et yeux différents ainsi que leur teint.

Les trois femmes précédèrent Jasmine et ses deux fils sur l'allée qui menait jusqu'à Rayleigh, le Seigneur des Pirate était dans un costume beige pour l'occasion et même Roger portait un costume classique pour le mariage de sa soeur.

Les deux hommes étaient, heureusement pour eux, sobres et bien que Rayleigh avait été nerveux, tout s'effaça en voyant la femme qu'il aimait. Roger n'eut pas la même chance, parce que oui sa grande sœur était magnifique, il pouvait le reconnaître, mais il était quand même nerveux par rapport à ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait jamais marié personne et bien qu'il soit honoré et tout il se souvenait que trop bien des différentes menaces que Rouge, Luna et Jasmine lui avaient faites si il ratait ça. Autant dire qu'il était plus nerveux là que avant une bataille ou un truc du genre, mais ces trois femmes étaient vraiment terrifiantes, des vrais menaces.

Il jeta un regard noir à Zeff, le témoin de Rayleigh, qui souriait amusé, enfin il le faisait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Luna. Roger retint un commentaire pour pousser Zeff à agir plutôt que de la repousser, parce que c'était clair qu'il l'aimait, mais ce n'était pas le moment, tout le monde était concentré sur lui.

Okay Roger tu peux le faire, tu as affronté je ne sais pas combien de tempête tu peux être sérieux moins d'une heure. Tu le dois si tu ne veux pas devenir eunuque de toute façon.

"Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour marier Potter Jasmine et Silvers Rayleigh et je peux vous dire que non ce n'est pas une blague ou un canular. Je sais moi aussi j'ai été choqué. Je vous préviens de suite je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui faut dire durant ce genre de cérémonie donc je m'excuse à l'avance.

Nous sommes donc réunis pour être témoins de leur union, Jasmine, Rayleigh je vous ai vu vous mettre ensemble et tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, même si c'était pas sûr quand vous vous êtes rencontré. Mais vous saurez le dire mieux que moi, si vous voulez bien vous dire vos voeux." Roger improvisa avec un sourire d'excuse à sa compagne qui n'était même pas fâchée, pas plus que Jasmine qui avait les larmes aux yeux et ne quittait pas du regard Rayleigh.

"Jasmine, si on m'avait dit il y a quinze ans que je finirai par t'épouser ou même que tu aurais autant d'importance pour moi j'aurai pensé que c'était une bonne blague, pourtant aujourd'hui je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime autant voire même plus que la mer sur laquelle je vis. Je suis un pirate et j'ai toujours navigué pour la liberté, mais depuis que j'ai appris à te connaître et à t'aimer je ne trouve cette liberté que je cherche tant que quand je suis avec toi. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ce sera toujours facile et joyeux mais je peux te jurer que jamais je n'aimerai une autre femme que toi. Je ne pourrais pas toujours être près de toi mais pourtant tu ne quitteras jamais mes pensées.

Je te promets que je te serais fidèle, parce que tu es la seule femme que je vois vraiment, je te promets que tu seras toujours ma priorité et que je ferai tout pour te protéger toi et ton sourire que j'aime tant. Et que quand tu n'arriveras pas à sourire je serai là pour te réconforter et sécher tes larmes.

Je te promets que je montrerai tout ce que tu souhaitera et que je t'aimerai toute ma vie et même après, parce que tu es l'aventure de toute une vie." Rayleigh dit avec émotions

"Jasmine." Roger dit en se tournant vers sa sœur qui pleurait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres

"Rayleigh, la première impression que j'ai eu de toi était que tu étais un charmeur invétéré, et j'avais raison, mais tu as réussi à me montrer bien plus et tu m'as fait tomber amoureuse de toi malgré tout mes efforts pour l'éviter.

Tu m'as rencontré j'étais encore brisée par mon passé et tu m'as aidé à remonter la pente, à faire ces derniers mètres que je n'arrivais pas à faire, que ce soit en tant qu'ami ou en tant qu'amant.

Je te promets que je ferais toujours en sorte de t'écouter, et que jamais je n'essaierais de t'empêcher d'être un pirate parce que c'est une part de toi et que je t'aimes.

Je te promets de t'être fidèle et d'être là pour toi quand tu en as besoin. Je ne veux pas une vie heureuse et joyeuse en permanence parce que ce n'est pas une vie, après tout la mer n'est jamais calme en permanence mais c'est les tempêtes qui nous font apprécier plus le calme, et qu'est ce qu'une vie si ce n'est une traversée.

Je te promets d'être là dans les mauvais moments comme dans les bons pour qu'on puisse les affronter ensemble, en équipe.

Je ne te promets pas de ne plus t'envoyer des choses à la figure quand tu te mets en danger ou que tu apprends à draguer à un de mes garçons, mais je te promet de ne pas viser de points vitaux.

Je te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et bien plus encore et je te promets que je garderai ton cœur comme le trésor qu'il est, je te confierai bien le mien mais tu l'as déjà volé." Jasmine jura ensuite

Il n'y avait pas un visage sans un sourire ou des larmes dans les yeux dans l'audience. Même les pirates de Roger étaient émus en voyant leur lieutenant avec un sourire si tendre, et une larme coulée sur sa joue. Roger lui avait son énorme sourire, heureux de voir deux des personnes les plus importantes pour lui heureux comme ça.

"Au moment des bagues. Zeff s'il te plait." Roger invita ensuite

Zeff tendit alors une bague à Rayleigh, qui la passa au doigt de Jasmine.

La bague était vraiment sublime, en argent elle était recouverte de diamant qui entourait dans un écrin une perle magnifique.

"Avec cette bague je te jure de toujours t'aimer et te chérir. Avec cette blague je déclare mienne, ma compagne, ma femme, l'amour de ma vie." Rayleigh dit en lui passant la bague au doigt et en embrassant sa main ensuite

Luna tendit ensuite la bague que Jasmine avait choisi pour Rayleigh, tout en faisant en sorte que ça ne fasse pas trop mariage pour ne pas attiser la curiosité des marines. Elle avait trouvé une chevalière en argent avec une émeraude en son centre et des dessins de vague sur les côtés.

"Avec cette bague je te jure de t'aimer et de te chérir pour toute ma vie. Avec cette bague je te déclare mien, mon compagnon, mon ami, mon époux et l'amour de ma vie." Jasmine dit ensuite

"Alors par les pouvoirs qui sont miens en tant que capitaine de navire pirate, prends toi ça Garp, je vous déclare mari et femme. Ray tu peux embrasser ta femme." Roger dit la fin un peu à contrecoeur

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour son second qui était plus que content d'exécuter cet ordre sans attendre, attirant sa femme contre lui et l'embrassant avec passion. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'en entendant les garçons de Jasmine protester.

Tout au long de la soirée Rayleigh ne laissa pas Jasmine quitter ses bras, il allait devoir repartir pour permettre à Roger de passer du temps avec Rouge, donc il devait aller causer du chaos ailleurs, attirer l'attention de la marine sur lui, du coup il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Sa femme.


	19. Chapter 19 :Annonce surprenante

Jasmine ne savait pas si elle devait être agacée, inquiète ou simplement heureuse. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle était mariée à présent, et certes elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu son mari mais les mois n'avaient pour autant pas été malheureux. En grande partie elle devait le reconnaître du à la présence de Shanks sur le Raven, son fils avait décidé de rester quelques temps. Une décision qui avait été prise également par son ami, qui n'était pas du tout d'accord sur le terme ami. Buggy était vraiment très amusant, et il savait obéir quand c'était nécessaire. C'était très amusant pour elle de le voir avec Shanks qui semblait avoir le don de l'agacer sans problème et parfois sans même le faire exprès, Jasmine avait vraiment été heureuse d'apprendre à un peu mieux connaître un des hommes de Roger mais aussi un proche de son fils. Elle avait bien connu les premiers membres de l'équipage de son frère mais après il y en avait eu trop et elle avait été plus concernée à propos de Roger, puis de Rayleigh et Shanks pour vraiment prendre le temps de tous leur parler vraiment. Enfin à part pour Crocus avec qui elle avait sympathisé.

Mais son bonheur et agacement actuel n'étaient pas dus aux deux jeunes, qui étaient dans leur cabine à dormir, non ça avait plus à faire avec le fait qu'elle sentait la présence de Roger faire son chemin à bord sans se faire repérer par ses hommes. Ce qui était après tout normal vu que Roger pour tout son caractère et son insouciance savait quand même passer inaperçu si nécessaire. Il était après tout un pirate de Grand Line et un très grand pirate, le Roi même selon certains.

Elle était heureuse de le revoir, même si elle craignait les raisons de sa venue, après tout Roger ne voudrait pas quitter Rouge à part à la fin et ça elle ne voulait pas l'accepter. Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ses idées sombres et voulant nier encore un peu la réalité elle se leva pour servir un verre de saké pour le pirate quant à elle, elle se servit un verre de vin blanc. Elle était en train de finir de se servir quand elle sentit sa présence derrière elle, à sa porte pour être exacte.

"Je pense que je vais devoir augmenter l'entrainement de mes hommes pour qu'ils puissent voir les fripouilles de ton espèce." Jasmine dit avec un sourire

"Leur en veux pas je ne voulais pas être vu. Je ne voudrais pas t'attirer d'ennuis, la marine est un peu trop sur moi ces derniers temps je trouve." Roger dit avec un sourire mais il avait l'air sérieux et fatigué

Elle lui tendit son verre avec un hochement de la tête, sa manière à elle de le remercier pour sa discrétion. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui lui arriverait si sa connexion non seulement à Roger mais aussi à Rayleigh venait à être découverte. Ce serait la peine de mort sans hésitation. Et pour ses hommes aussi sans aucun doute, ils étaient au courant après tout. Elle espérait surtout pour eux que la vérité ne sortirait pas, ils seraient en trop grand danger sinon.

"Le temps est venu Jas, je vais mourir, je le sens." Roger dit calmement, tranquillement comme si il n'avait pas le moindre souci avec ça

"Tu as encore du temps non ?" Jasmine demanda presque suppliante

"Quelques mois en théorie mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, à m'éteindre à petit feu. C'est hors de question, je refuse de mourir dans mon lit et surtout je refuse de faire subir ça à Rouge. Je la vois, elle est malheureuse et toujours inquiète. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit mourir Jas." Roger avoua en baissant la tête

"Quel est ton plan alors ?" elle demanda en lui prenant la main en réconfort, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que si il était venu la voir c'était pour autre chose que des conseils. Elle savait qu'il avait une idée et qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision, elle le voyait dans son regard, il ne changerait pas d'avis.

"Je veux partir avec un bang, pas mourir sans que tout le monde le sache. Mes seules options sont soit un combat entre moi et la marine, ce qui est hors de question parce que je sais que je ne veux pas mourir comme ça, mais en plus je n'ai aucun doute que l'équipage viendrait avec moi et ça c'est non. Je ne pourrais pas les protéger. Du coup j'ai appelé Garp pour lui donner rendez-vous, je vais aller le voir et me rendre. Je serais exécuté publiquement, vu que le gouvernement voudra faire de moi un exemple. Ils voudront décourager d'éventuels pirates mais j'ai un plan pour déclencher un changement mondial. Comme j'ai toujours voulu." Roger expliqua avec passion

Jasmine c'était levé durant son discours et elle regardait l'océan, elle ne voulait pas que son frère se fasse tuer, pas comme ça. La marine ferait tout pour faire de cette mort une attraction, et elle ne pourrait rien faire. Que Roger allait mourir avait toujours été une réalité pour elle depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé sa maladie, mais en même temps ça avait été lointain, pas vraiment quelque chose qui allait bientôt arriver. Là elle y était confrontée de plein fouet et elle ne pouvait plus dénier la réalité.

"Je suis allé voir Rayleigh avant toi Jas, il t'embrasse et m'a donné cette lettre pour toi." Roger dit après un moment de silence, la laissant réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit.

"Tu es venu me voir pour plus que me dire ça et me dire au revoir." Jasmine dit après un moment, elle n'avait pas ouvert la lettre de son époux, elle le ferait plus tard. Chance était que c'était par rapport à leur projet d'après l'.. exécution, elle la lirait ensuite, au calme et en solitude.

"Je serai venu te voir dans tous les cas tu sais, mais oui tu as raison. J'ai besoin de toi Jas." Roger admit

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Jasmine questionna, elle le ferait, il n'y avait pas de doute, elle voulait juste savoir à quoi elle s'engageait

"Rouge, elle est enceinte." Roger admit doucement "Tu sais je t'ai toujours dit que je vivrais sans regret, et je ne regrette aucune de mes actions mais je sais que je regretterai ne pas pouvoir voir mon enfant grandir et donner à Rouge la vie qu'elle mérite. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû l'approcher et être avec elle comme ça, mais je suis égoïste, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me priver de ce que je désire."

"Elle savait dans quoi elle s'engageait, elle savait pour ta maladie Roger, ne te blâme pas. De toute façon c'est inutile." Jasmine intervint de suite

Elle avait été suffisamment présente durant leur relation pour savoir que Rouge lui botterait les fesses si elle l'entendait dire une chose pareille. Elle savait exactement les risques et elle avait quand même décidé de continuer leur relation. Rouge et Roger s'aimaient énormément ça se voyait et ça aurait été dommage de laisser passer une telle chance. Même si à présent la situation était plus que compliquée.

"Elle est enceinte de combien de mois ?" Jasmine questionna ensuite

"Quatre, l'enfant est en bonne santé selon la sage-femme qui s'occupera de Rouge tout au long de la grossesse. C'est une amie à vous je crois, une Johanna." Roger dit avec un sourire plein de fierté à l'idée de son enfant

Cela fit sourire Jasmine, Johanna était une amie d'enfance de Rouge que Luna et elle avait rencontré lors de leur voyage à South Blue. Les quatre étaient devenues amies et Johanna savait pour les pirates et s'en moquait. Pour elle tant qu'ils les rendaient heureuses alors elle n'avait pas de soucis avec eux, elle avait vu des marines se comporter bien pire que des pirates du coup elle ne jugeait pas. Quoiqu'elle ne dirait pas non à un moment avec Zeff pour lui donner une leçon par rapport à son comportement avec Luna. Une chose était sure les femmes de South Blue qu'elle connaissait ne manquaient pas de caractère.

"C'est une très bonne sage-femme, elle pourra bien s'occuper de Rouge." Jasmine confirma "Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que tu veux que je fasse."

"Protèges la, elle et mon enfant. Je n'ai pas été aussi prudent que ce que j'aurais dû je le crains. Je pense que j'ai été repéré par des espions des marines, sur l'île en tout cas. J'ai été paranoïaque par rapport à la sécurité de Rouge mais même comme ça j'ai peur que la marine soit au courant de mon enfant. Je ne veux pas que Rouge et lui ou elle soient tué par ma faute. Protèges les à ma place je t'en prie." Roger supplia

"Bien sûr que je le ferais, tu n'avais même pas à demander idiot. Rouge est une de mes amies et elle est ta femme, même si ce n'est pas devant la loi, ce qui fait d'elle ma sœur. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour l'aider au mieux et protéger ton enfant tu as ma parole." Jasmine dit avec force "Je vais contacter Luna aussi, il ne faudrait pas attirer encore plus d'attention avec mon navire restant à un seul endroit trop longtemps,..." elle était en train de réfléchir aux moyens les plus efficaces et discret pour aider à protéger la jeune femme quand Roger la surprit en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il ne faisait que la remercier encore et encore.

"Espèce d'idiot, tu es mon frère, je ne peux rien faire pour te sauver mais je ferai tout pour protéger ton enfant et Rouge." Jasmine dit doucement en le serrant contre elle, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient et les deux avaient beaucoup changé en environ vingt ans. Mais toujours ils avaient été là l'un pour l'autre et jamais leur relation n'avait changé, elle était juste devenue plus forte avec le temps.

C'était ça, le fait que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait serrer son petit frère dans ses bras qui fit craquer Jasmine qui se mit à pleurer. Très vite les rôles s'échangèrent et ce ne fut plus Roger qui était réconforté mais lui qui donner le confort.

"Ne pleure pas frangine, je ne mourrais pas vraiment." Roger murmura

Finalement Jasmine réussit à calmer ses larmes, elle ne voulait vraiment pas passer cette soirée à pleurer comme une idiote. Ils discutèrent donc toute la nuit de tout et de rien. Roger posa des questions par rapport aux enfants de Jasmine, à ce qu'ils faisaient, ainsi que par rapport à ce qu'elle pensait de Buggy. Ils parlèrent aussi de Garp, que Roger comptait prévenir pour avoir un allié dans la marine pour protéger son enfant. Jasmine ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais elle n'était vraiment pas impatiente, son traitement de Lionel et Dragon ne lui avait vraiment pas fait gagné des points. Mais elle comprenait aussi le point de vue de Roger, si Garp était un homme droit et avec un véritable sens de la justice alors il aiderait. C'était un risque mais elle lui faisait confiance, jamais il ne mettrait Rouge en danger sans raison volontairement.

Au pire des cas elle le combattrait, même si ça la faisait devenir une criminelle, elle s'en moquait si elle réussissait à protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

Roger partit le lendemain matin après avoir parlé à Shanks et Buggy ainsi qu'à Rick et Jonathan. Il venait de partir quand Jasmine ordonna l'accélération du navire et leur départ après leur prochain arrêt, le royaume de Goa, pour South Blue. Elle envoya ensuite un patronus à Luna pour l'avertir qu'elle devait la voir et que c'était urgent.

Les choses étaient en marche.


	20. Chapter 20: Sa révolution

**Bonjour**

 **Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse pour le délai. Je peux bien dire que c'était un chapitre que je ne voulais pas écrire, normalement après je devrai écrire avec plus de facilité. Surtout que je viens de récupérer mon ordinateur après un mois sans, ce sera plus facile de taper.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que j'ai fait honneur à cette scène.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de lire :D**

Le jour de l'exécution, Jasmine était présente, ainsi que tout ses enfants, tous avaient fait le déplacement, même Dragon qui était à North Blue auparavant, Luna n'était en revanche pas là ayant choisi de rester avec Rouge qui était enceinte de cinq mois déjà. Mihawk et Shanks étaient de chaque côté d'elle, Jonathan était de l'autre côté de Mihawk, Shanks quand à lui avait Baggy à sa droite. Rick était quelque part dans la foule, il avait dit avoir quelque chose à faire, elle s'était rappelée d'une conversation entre Rick et Roger lors de la dernière rencontre avec ce dernier, elle n'avait pas posé de question sur le coup mais à présent elle espérait juste que Rick ne s'attire pas d'ennuis. Elle savait que Lionel était avec les autres marines, il ne pouvait pas risquer d'être vu avec Shanks comme ça, Shanks n'avait certes été qu'un mousse sur l'Oro Jackson, pour autant il était un pirate qui n'avait aucune intention de se faire discret. Dragon était aussi là, il était avec eux et il se tenait de l'autre côté de Jonathan.

Ils étaient tous sur la place et étaient bien positionné pour bien voir tant l'arrivée de Roger que la plateforme d'exécution. Il y avait foule, tout Loguetown était là pour voir la mort du "Roi des Pirates", mais il y avait bien plus que la ville de Loguetown.

En voyant Roger avancer avec son manteau de capitaine et son éternelle moustache, Jasmine eut l'impression que c'était comme d'habitude, qu'ils allaient se retrouver pour passer un moment ensemble. L'illusion fut rapidement brisée en voyant les gardes qui l'entouraient. Pour autant même avec des chaînes au poignet et des hommes de chaque côté qui le gardait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait tout l'air d'un roi. Avec sa posture droite, la tête haute et sa marche lente mais déterminée, il n'avait jamais eu l'air plus digne, il semblait qu'il voulait vraiment porter le titre de roi des pirates le jour de sa mort. Un titre qui l'avait fait râler au début avant qu'il ne commence à en rire, amusé d'être couronné ainsi.

Tout était solennel sur la place, à l'exception peut être de l'accusé qui ne semblait pas sentir l'ambiance oppressante. Jasmine ne put retenir le sourire mouillé de larme en le voyant s'asseoir sur la plate forme d'exécution comme si il s'ennuyait, poussant même l'audace à demander si on ne pouvait pas lui enlever les menottes. Chose qui lui fut bien sûr refusé, pour autant Jasmine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, c'était tellement lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il comptait partir à sa façon, mais elle comprenait à présent qu'il parlait bien plus que simplement choisir de mourir lors d'une exécution publique au lieu que dans son lit.

Elle dut ensuite se retenir de rire, cela même alors que ses larmes continuaient de couler, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière.

"Hey Roi des Pirates, tous les trésors que tu as accumulé tu les as planqué où ? Quelque part sur Grand Line c'est ça ? Ce trésor légendaire tu l'as trouvé hein ? Allez avoue." Rick hurla quelque part dans la foule "Le One Piece allez quoi, dis nous où tu l'as caché."

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Roger à ses mots, un sourire plein de satisfaction et d'amusement, il se mit même à rire à gorge déployée. Aucun doute qu'il allait dire quelque chose d'important, ses dernières paroles, son dernier geste envers le monde.

"Vous en avez après mon trésor. Je vous le laisse si vous le voulez. Trouvez le, je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde." Roger hurla malgré les tentatives des gardes pour l'empêcher de parler, à ses mots des cris de joie se répandirent dans la foule.

Jasmine était en larme devant la mort de son frère, son petit frère, mais en même temps elle avait envie de rire, c'était un adieu que personne n'oublierait, pas de sitôt en tout cas. La marine avait décidé pour une exécution publique dans l'espoir d'anéantir la piraterie, en tout cas pour réduire l'engouement que cette carrière promettait, mais Roger avait comme toujours fait à sa façon, et à part si elle se trompait énormément, il venait de lancer une ère de piraterie avec la promesse d'un tel trésor. Il avait fini par la lance sa révolution dont il rêvait tant.

Déjà dans la foule il commençait à avoir du mouvement, les gens étaient impatients de prendre la mer et de partir pour Grand Line. Jasmine ne s'éternisa pas, c'était trop risqué, ses larmes étaient bien trop évidente et la marine enquêterait. Elle ne pouvait pas le risquer, pas avec Rouge qui était enceinte et qu'elle avait promis d'aider. Laissant donc la place derrière elle, elle se dirigea vers sa maison, celle là même qu'elle avait partagé avec Roger avant qu'il ne prenne la mer et où il avait dormi à chacune de ses visites à Loguetown.

Mihawk et Jonathan la suivirent, de même que Dragon, ils furent rejoints un moment après par Rick qui était essoufflé.

"Tu as été prudent j'espère ?" Jasmine demanda en haussant un sourcil, elle avait beau être triste de perdre son frère, elle n'en était pas moins protectrice de sa famille, et elle ne voulait pas Rick soit dans les ennuis pour un service rendu à Roger. La marine ne laisserait pas un complice de Roger disparaître dans la nature facilement, encore moins le complice de la proclamation.

"Oui t'en fais pas, je portais un masque, je l'ai fait tomber au milieu de la foule, tout le monde va le piétiner. J'ai été prudent je te le jure Tatie Jas." Rick assura en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux verts de la femme qui s'était occupé de lui depuis ses 15 ans.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête avant de reprendre sa route, Shanks les rejoignit ensuite sans Baggy, il était clair que son nakama avait refusé d'embarquer avec Shanks. Il ne prononça pas un mot, ses yeux toujours remplis de larmes comme ceux de sa mère, Rick et Jonathan étaient aussi tristes mais ils ne pleuraient pas, tandis que Mihawk avait les larmes aux yeux mais il n'aimait pas pleurer en public et du coup résistait.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit en silence, personne n'avait vraiment envie de parler, ils avaient perdu un proche aujourd'hui. En approchant la maison, Jasmine fit un petit sourire, elle sentait une présence très familière. En entrant dans la maison elle vit Rayleigh assit à la table, la même place sur laquelle il s'asseyait à chaque fois et qu'il avait revendiqué comme sa place, une bouteille d'alcool devant lui.

Il leva la tête en entendant la porte et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les yeux verts de sa femme, pas un mot ne fut prononcé, il comprit. Roger était mort. Il se contenta de prendre une bonne gorgée d'alcool avant de passer la bouteille à Jasmine qui s'assit à côté de lui. Tour à tour tout le monde s'assit à table et se servit à boire.

"Il l'a déclenché sa révolution au final." Jasmine brisa le silence en premier, attirant l'attention de son mari qui se tourna vers elle "Ses dernières paroles lançaient le défi au monde de trouver son trésor, le One Piece. La tête de Kong doit pas être mal je pense."

Cela fit rire Rayleigh qui leva ensuite sa bouteille, ils en avaient tous une à présent.

"Je voudrai porter un toast, à l'homme le plus entêté et con de toutes les mers, un super ami, un capitaine idiot, mais surtout une légende. Gol D Roger, le roi des Pirates." Rayleigh dit malgré les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, il avait quand même un sourire

Ils trinquèrent tous et firent de même tout au long de la nuit, rejoint dès qu'il le put par Lionel qui se mit lui aussi à boire avec eux. Sachant qu'ils se sépareraient le lendemain, ils avaient des rêves à réaliser, Dragon voulait continuer à aider les gens, Lionel repartait avec les soldats de la Marine, Shanks partait pour fonder son propre équipage pirate, Mihawk lui partait pour Grand Line afin d'affronter les fines lames de cette mer. Rick et Jonathan eux resteraient avec Jasmine, mais ils savaient qu'elle allait partir après la naissance de l'enfant de Rouge et Roger avec Rayleigh, ils savaient qu'elle leur parlerait avant et en attendant ils étaient satisfaits avec leurs sorts.

* * *

Jasmine se réveilla tôt, malgré la petite nuit, des années d'habitude gagnant contre la fatigue, elle avala un remède pour sa gueule de bois avant de sortir pour rejoindre Rayleigh qui était sur la plage. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le pirate ne perdit pas de temps pour passer un bras autour d'elle.

"Jusqu'au dernier moment j'ai cru qu'il allait me dire que c'était une blague avant de se casser de là tu sais." Jasmine dit au bout d'un moment

"Ça aurait été une possibilité, totalement dans son caractère oui. Quand il me l'a annoncé j'ai aussi pensé que c'était une mauvaise blague. Je le pense encore d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller et que je serai sur notre navire avec un idiot qui était venu me réveiller parce qu'il y avait une catastrophe ou un truc du genre." Rayleigh avoua ensuite

"Ouais j'imagine bien la scène." Jasmine confirma en souriant faiblement "Il va me manquer cet idiot."

"A moi aussi, il était un frère pour moi comme pour toi." Rayleigh dit en souriant "Et c'était un capitaine unique en son genre."

"Je crois que le deuxième point était pour le mieux non ?" Jasmine demanda de manière un peu taquine ce qui fit rire Rayleigh

"Comment va Rouge ?" il demanda après un moment de silence "Sa grossesse se passe bien ?"

"Plus ou moins." Jasmine répondit en souriant et en fermant les yeux

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Rayleigh demanda de suite inquiet, il n'était certes pas aussi proche de Rouge qu'il ne l'était de Luna mais elle était quand même une amie et surtout elle était la femme de son capitaine et frère, pas officiellement certes mais pour lui ça ne changeait pas grand chose.

"Il y a eu des rumeurs sur le fait que le Roi des Pirates se comportait un peu comme un père avant de se livrer. La marine a commencé une enquête sur les femmes enceintes. Ils sont déterminés à ce que la lignée de Roger s'éteigne avec lui. Rouge a fait quelque chose pour protéger son enfant, mais c'est dangereux pour elle." Jasmine dit en soupirant

"Jasmine ?" Rayleigh insista

"Il existe une plante qui permet de ralentir une grossesse, elle est surtout consommée pour qu'un enfant ne naisse pas trop tôt dans le mariage, par exemple sept mois après la cérémonie plutôt que neuf... Plus tu en prends tôt et une grosse quantité plus ta grossesse dure longtemps. Rouge en a pris une grosse quantité, avant même que Luna n'arrive pour l'aider durant sa grossesse. Et on ne peut pas la faire diminuer, parce que ça pourrait être dangereux pour elle et le bébé." Jasmine expliqua

"Donc elle a pris une plante pour prolonger la grossesse mais elle en a pris beaucoup pour que sa grossesse dure longtemps c'est ça ?" Rayleigh demanda et continua une fois que Jasmine eut acquiescé "Je ne vois pas le souci alors, plus la grossesse est longue mieux c'est pour l'enfant non ? Enfin à part si il y a des risques pour l'enfant si on fait ça."

"Oui pour l'enfant ce sera plus sûr, et non ce n'est pas dangereux pour l'enfant, encore moins doublé avec d'autres remèdes que Luna connait. Le souci c'est pour Rouge, plus la grossesse dure, plus elle sera épuisée, une grossesse est faite pour durer neuf mois, rajouter un mois ou deux c'est faisable et sans risque pour la mère. Mais là avec une telle quantité ça peut lui être fatale. Et je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir." Jasmine dit en soupirant

"Tu es en train de me dire que Rouge risque de mourir au terme de sa grossesse ? Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir ?" Rayleigh questionna, tentant de suivre

"Oui, Rouge risque sa vie, Luna a réussi à déterminer qu'elle en avait pris suffisamment pour rajouter au moins neuf mois à sa grossesse, après ce n'est qu'une approximation, c'est difficile à dire vu qu'on ne sait pas quand elle a commencé à en prendre. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, parce que si ça voulait dire que je pouvais protéger un de mes enfants, je sacrifierai ma vie sans hésitation." Jasmine dit en se serrant un peu plus contre son mari, qui n'avait aucun problème avec cette idée, au contraire même il la voulait le plus près possible.

Il ne voulait pas imaginer qu'il puisse la perdre, pas après Roger, ça le détruirait il le savait. Il aimait beaucoup trop cette femme, la sienne.

"Donc Rouge va mourir ?" Rayleigh demanda avec tristesse

"C'est un risque oui, on ne sait pas peut être qu'elle aura suffisamment de force. On l'espère en tout cas, ou peut être que Luna et moi trouverons une solution pour l'aider au mieux mais ça dépend surtout d'elle." Jasmine tenta de le rassurer et de se rassurer en même temps

Elle aimerait vraiment oublier tout et juste profiter de sa présence, mais ce n'était pas possible, ils ne savaient jamais quand ils se reverraient et puis il y avait trop en jeu pour qu'ils puissent s'enfermer dans leur monde totalement. Alors malgré le chagrin qu'ils ressentaient tout deux pour Roger, ils devaient parler de Rouge et de son enfant à naître.

"Mais son ventre doit se voir non ?" Rayleigh demanda sans comprendre comment personne ne remarquerait une femme enceinte de cinq mois pendant un long moment.

"Non, Luna a fait un sort pour le dissimuler, elle ne le lèvera que quand elles seront en sécurité dans la maison. Luna et moi avons nous même fait les protections tout autour de l'endroit, personne ne pourra entrer sans que Luna et Rouge soient au courant et sans qu'elles soient d'accord." Jasmine expliqua "Elles seront en sécurité, et au pire des cas Luna utilisera ses pouvoirs pour me prévenir et se défendre. C'est dommage que le transplanage ne fonctionne pas dans ce monde, il n'y a pas suffisamment de magie pour le permettre. Ça aurait été utile."

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, admirant la mer et les vagues, le coin était paisible, à l'écart de la ville et avec une certaine difficulté d'accès. Ça avait été parfait pour l'Oro Jackson quand ils étaient à Loguetown.

"Quand retourneras tu à South Blue ?" Rayleigh le brisa cette fois

"Je dois aller faire quelques arrêts, je ne peux pas me permettre d'attirer l'attention, et tant que j'ai le soutien de la royauté de Goa je suis protégée. Je dirai que je pourrais y être dans un mois environ." Jasmine dit en réfléchissant

"Ça te dérange si je voyage avec toi ?" Rayleigh demanda avec un sourire fatigué

"Tu es toujours le bienvenu tu le sais, par contre tu devras être déguisé. J'ignore si mes hommes ne voudront pas partir pour le One Piece et dans le cas où j'ai des nouveaux... je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie inutilement." Jasmine avertit

"Je serai prudent." Rayleigh assura "Allez viens, les jeunes doivent être en train de se réveiller." Rayleigh dit en se levant

Jasmine le suivit volontiers, toujours heureuse de passer du temps avec ses enfants, surtout qu'elle savait parfaitement que ce serait probablement beaucoup plus difficile par la suite. Leurs ambitions ne leur permettraient pas de rester incognito et donc ce serait compliqué d'organiser des repas familiaux.


	21. Chapter 21

Cela faisait sept mois depuis la mort de Roger, et si le chagrin de Jasmine était toujours existant et réel, elle ne pouvait pour autant pas nier qu'il était de toute façon mourant et que comme ça il avait choisi sa mort. Mourant en lançant un chaos total était vraiment quelque chose qu'il avait dû souhaiter. Chaos était le terme le plus juste qu'elle pouvait trouver par rapport à la situation, chaque jour plus de pirates partaient pour Grand Line, un réel changement par rapport à avant ou seuls les fous s'y rendaient. Rayleigh durant ses visites, qui s'étaient faites plus régulières depuis l'exécution, il voulait voir Rouge et la protéger, durant ses visites il lui avait dit que les choses étaient vraiment en train de changer sur cette mer terrible. Pas tout en mal heureusement, même si l'archipel Sabaody où il se trouvait souvent, était une réelle horreur avec le marché d'esclave en pleine expansion.

Cependant même si la plupart des pirates se rendaient vers Grand Line, beaucoup aussi voulaient se faire un nom dans les autres mers avant de partir pour la Route de Tous les Périls. Ce qui voulait dire que même les eaux d'East Blue n'étaient pas sûres, le _Raven_ était souvent attaqué, en vain bien sûr, l'équipage avait déjà une réputation avant l'exécution du Roi des Pirates, mais à présent ils étaient bien plus redoutés par les pirates et les bandits. Jasmine livraient tout le monde à la marine puis elle partageait les récompenses avec ces hommes, en plus de leur paie bien sûr.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, elle n'avait perdu que peu d'homme, cinq en réalité, trois étaient partis pour devenir pirate et les deux autres avaient décidé de rester à terre, un pour fonder une famille et rester avec elle ensuite, tandis que l'autre voulait être avec sa famille. Il avait gagné suffisamment d'argent auprès de la senchou pour se le permettre, il avait d'ailleurs commencé à ouvrir un magasin pour continuer à travailler avec elle et ses anciens amis. Quand elle avait demandé à ses hommes pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas partir à la recherche du One Piece ils lui avaient répondu qu'ils avaient suffisamment parlé aux hommes de Roger et d'autres pirates venant de Grand Line, pour s'apercevoir que ce serait bien trop dangereux. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si ils ne gagnaient pas bien leurs vies ou ne vivaient pas des aventures.

Au cours de ces sept mois elle avait fait de nombreux voyages jusqu'à South Blue, au point où elle avait agrandi son réseau de commerce et qu'elle faisait encore plus de bénéfices qu'auparavant. Les gens étaient vraiment curieux envers les marchandises des autres mers. Rouge allait bien, elle avait des élancements de douleurs mais elle s'y était attendue, après tout sa date d'accouchement était passée. Luna était toujours près d'elle et elle s'occupait bien d'elle, mais la blonde était inquiète. Les soldats de la marine étaient vraiment déterminés à trouver l'enfant de Roger. Bien des femmes qui avaient été soupçonnés d'avoir été avec lui avaient été tué, même les femmes mariées commençaient à être suspectes si elles étaient enceintes. Il semblerait que la décision de Rouge bien que risquée ait été pour le mieux avec la paranoïa de la marine, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle aurait la force de survivre à l'accouchement.

Jasmine se trouvait dans son bureau, elle était inquiète comme presque toujours ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas inquiète pour Rouge et son enfant, elle était inquiète pour Shanks qui était parti dans l'espoir de créer son propre équipage pirate avant de repartir pour Grand Line. Il n'avait aucune envie de devenir le Roi des Pirates, il aimait juste trop cette mer pour ne pas y retourner, il ne savait juste pas quand il irait, mais il avait promis qu'il viendrait la voir avant de partir. Lorsqu'elle ne s'en faisait pas pour Shanks c'était pour Lionel qui avait des missions plutôt dangereuses avec son rang, mais il appelait souvent pour la rassurer et il arrivait à la voir tout les trois mois. Quand Lionel n'était pas concerné c'était Dragon qui ne donnait que peu de nouvelles, il n'en avait pas toujours la possibilité, mais il continuait sa quête pour aider au mieux les gens des différentes mers. Mihawk était un autre sujet d'inquiétude, quoique pour lui elle avait des nouvelles dans les journaux, il commençait à avoir une sacrée réputation, quoiqu'il n'était pas encore recherché, elle était sûre que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la marine ne s'aperçoive qu'il ne les rejoindra pas et qu'ils le fassent recherché, il avait combattu quelques marines mais apparemment ils ne savaient pas encore comment le prendre. Elle craignait aussi que quelque chose n'arrive à Rayleigh, il était toujours recherché après tout, quoique discrètement, l'équipage de Roger était après tout supposé avoir été capturé par la marine en même temps que le capitaine. La marine tenait à avoir le beau rôle et dire que Roger s'était rendu n'était pas suffisamment reluisant pour eux.

Cependant au moment présent ce n'était pas ses fils et son mari qui l'inquiétaient, non c'était une nouvelle que le médecin lui avait donné une semaine auparavant. Une nouvelle qui compliquait bien les choses mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas regretter. Elle attendait pour l'heure Rick et Jonathan à qui elle avait demandé de venir dîner avec elle, elle le faisait parfois pour passer un moment avec eux sans l'équipage.

Finalement ils arrivèrent portant avec eux le repas, ils s'installèrent dans son salon et ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement, se racontant leur journée ou diverses autres histoires qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se dire au préalable. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils commencèrent le plat, après un bref apéritif et la soupe, que Jasmine aborda le sujet qui la tracassait.

"J'avais quelque chose à vous dire en vous demandant à venir dîner avec moi plutôt que l'équipage. En réalité plusieurs choses mais elles sont toutes liées. Tout d'abord je pense que vous savez que lorsque j'ai épousé Rayleigh il était dans nos projets de partir vivre ensemble après la mort de Roger." Jasmine commença et continua après avoir eu leur acquiescement "Bien évidemment avec la grossesse de Rouge le départ a été retardé, j'avais pensé alors que je laisserai le Raven à l'un de vous deux et que j'aiderai l'autre à obtenir un autre bateau, parce que bien que je sais que vous vous entendiez très bien ensemble, ce serait un désastre que de vous laisser tout les deux au commandes d'un même navire. Ce n'est pas une critique, c'est même plutôt normal, vous avez tout les deux votre manière de faire et j'en suis heureuse, mais autant vous arrivez à travailler ensemble sous mes ordres, nous savons tout les trois que vous laissez aux commandes ensemble et sans personne pour agir comme médiateur serait un désastre." elle dit en souriant, Rick et Jonathan ne pouvaient pas le nier, ils souriaient d'ailleurs, c'était vrai après tout, ils étaient tous les deux têtus et même avec Jasmine présente ça leur arrivait souvent de se disputer. "Donc j'avais pensé à faire ça, ce qu'il y a c'est qu'à présent ce n'est plus possible. Je l'ai appris il y a une semaine, je suis enceinte de un mois."

En les regardant enregistrer la nouvelle, Jasmine dut se retenir pour ne pas rire, ils avaient l'air tellement surpris et ils alternaient entre la regarder pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une blague et regarder son ventre en essayant de voir le bébé. Ce fut Jonathan qui se reprit en premier.

"Félicitations Tatie Jas." Jonathan dit en se levant de table pour l'embrasser, Rick ne perdit pas de temps à faire de même, avant qu'ils ne retournent tout deux à leur siège.

"Merci, comme vous pouvez vous en douter ce n'était pas vraiment prévu et ça change tout. Je refuse de partir en cavale avec un nouveau né, cet enfant aura suffisamment de problème avec qui est son père, il n'a pas en plus besoin de devoir passer toute sa vie à fuir, il mérite une vie normale, ou aussi normale que possible à bord du Raven." Jasmine modifia sa phrase après un moment de réflexion "Cependant même si je ne pars pas avec Rayleigh cela ne veux pas dire que je ne pense pas que vous êtes tous les deux plus que capable d'être maître de votre propre navire. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus à bord du Raven et ce n'est pas une proposition avec une date limite, mais je pense que maintenant à l'approche de la trentaine vous désirez peut être vous établir. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre ce soir, sachez juste que la proposition est là pour quand vous le souhaitez."

"Tatie Jas, tu es sûre, quand même c'est une sacrée somme et on sait que tu as prévu de payer un navire à Shanks et tu en as payé un à Mihawk en plus de lui donner cet énorme sabre,... Tu soutiens aussi Dragon dans ses voyages et tu donnes aussi de l'argent à Lionel pour qu'il puisse avoir la liberté de s'acheter ce qu'il veut en dehors de son salaire... Tu aides aussi Taties Rouge et Luna vu qu'elles ne travaillent pas en ce moment, et maintenant avec l'arrivée d'un enfant.." Jonathan dit doucement, ne voulant pas l'offenser mais il était curieux et inquiet, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se ruine en les aidant

"Jonathan, crois moi j'ai plus d'argent que je n'en aurai jamais besoin, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire à ce sujet. Je pourrais rien faire et mes enfants faire de même pour plusieurs générations avant que l'argent ne commence à être un problème. En plus de ça je gagne bien ma vie, donc ne te soucie pas de ça." Jasmine dit en balayant ses inquiétudes

C'était vrai après tout, elle était arrivée dans ce monde avec la moitié de son héritage, Luna en arrivant avait emmené sa part en lui rendant la part qu'elle lui avait laissé à elle et Neville , elle avait dit qu'elle en avait bien assez avec l'argent de Neville et celui qu'elle tenait de sa mère. L'argent était caché à différents endroits, beaucoup était dissimulé à Loguetown, mais en réalité dans chacune de ses maisons elle avait laissé une jolie somme d'argent, bien que ce ne soit pas les seules cachettes. Elle en avait ajouté aussi, entre les primes qu'elle recevait des criminels qu'elle livrait à la marine et les profits de son commerce, elle était vraiment très riche.

Après cela Jonathan et Rick se détendirent, le sujet de leur départ éventuel ne fut plus abordé, à la place ils parlèrent de l'enfant à naître ainsi que du bébé de Rouge. Pour le plus grand agacement de Jasmine, les deux hommes après avoir appris qu'elle était enceinte commencèrent à toujours lui dire de se reposer et à faire en sorte qu'elle ne porte rien. Ils étaient surprotecteurs et ça l'agaçait rapidement, pour autant elle faisait en sorte de contrôler son caractère, ils voulaient bien faire, mais elle n'allait certainement pas accepter cette attitude pendant huit mois.

Elle réprima ensuite un juron, elle devait encore le dire à Rayleigh qui ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver si elle devait prendre en compte les derniers mois, et elle était sûre qu'une fois qu'il aurait accepté la nouvelle il allait être encore plus surprotecteur que les deux hommes déjà au courant. Rayleigh avait toujours été protecteur envers elle et elle était sûre que ça n'allait pas disparaître avec la grossesse, bien au contraire.

Elle était un peu appréhensive de sa réaction, après tout ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'enfants ensemble et ça changeait considérablement leurs projets, mais elle ne pensait pas pour autant qu'il serait fâché. Surpris très certainement, elle l'avait été au médecin dans tous les cas. Elle n'avait pas supposé une chose pareille quand elle avait commencé à se sentir un peu nauséeuse, attribuant cela à un virus ou quelque chose qu'elle avait mal digéré. Certainement pas une grossesse en tout cas, le médecin de bord avait en tout cas était fort amusé par sa réaction. Heureusement qu'il pourrait s'occuper d'elle au cours de la grossesse, il avait de l'expérience ayant été un médecin de Loguetown avant de prendre la mer à bord du Raven. Sa femme l'avait quitté et il avait voulu du changement, partir et recommencer de zéro. Il s'était déjà chargé de plusieurs accouchement avant de devenir un des hommes du Raven, bien que ce n'ait pas été une zone qu'il pensait avoir besoin en mer, il serait compétent et c'était ce qui comptait.

La réaction de Rayleigh fut différente de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, il arriva trois semaines après qu'elle eut annoncée à Jonathan et Rick sa grossesse, le reste de l'équipage, à part pour le docteur et le cuisinier, était pour le moment encore dans l'ignorance. Elle voulait le dire à son mari avant.

Elle se trouvait dans la cale, en train d'examiner le stock, quand elle sentit sa présence arriver, il la du sentir aussi vu qu'il se dirigea sans attendre vers elle. En la voyant il ne perdit pas de temps à l'embrasser, elle lui avait manqué et c'était réciproque. Il était très inquiet, tout les proches de Roger étaient traqués et tués, si quelqu'un ouvrait sa bouche par rapport à la relation entre le roi des Pirates et la femme capitaine du Raven, même les contacts de sa femme avec la royauté de Goa ne suffiraient pas à la sauver. Elle serait exécutée, enfin ils essaieraient, elle était coriace il le savait, mais il savait aussi que certains des hommes qui cherchaient la famille de Roger étaient extrêmement dangereux.

"Tu m'as manqué." Rayleigh dit une fois qu'ils se séparèrent

"Toi aussi. Tu as fait bon voyage ?" Jasmine demanda en lui caressant la joue

"Oui ça va, j'ai eu un pépin en revenant la dernière fois, mais ça va." Rayleigh dit avec un sourire

"Un pépin ?" Jasmine demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"J'ai été pris dans une tempête, un homme poisson poulpe m'a sauvé. C'était un gamin, il est gentil. Shacky lui a dit de venir quand il pouvait à son bar, tu la verrais, elle est heureuse, elle excroque tout le monde, mais bon c'est marqué sous le nom. Ces idiots devraient être plus prudents." Rayleigh raconta sans perdre son sourire, grimaçant juste un peu quand elle le frappa à la poitrine

"Sois prudent Ray, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit." Jasmine implora "J'ai besoin de toi." elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de reprendre la parole "On a besoin de toi." elle dit en prenant la main où il portait la chevalière qui lui servait d'alliance mais qu'il portait à l'index gauche au lieu de l'annulaire, il ne voulait pas que la marine cherche sa femme après tout.

Rayleigh la regarda un moment sans comprendre, il commençait à froncer les sourcils et à ouvrir la bouche pour demander de quoi elle parlait quand il percuta. Il regarda alors le ventre où sa main était.

"Tu es ... ?" il balbutia

"Enceinte oui, de deux mois." Jasmine confirma en continuant à se mordre la lèvre, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si il était ou non heureux

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui poser la question vu qu'après un moment où il resta la bouche grande ouverte, il tomba au sol, évanoui...

Jasmine le regarda un moment avant de secouer la tête et de laisser sortir un rire amusé.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un des pirates les plus craint au monde réputé pour son calme, s'évanouie en apprenant qu'il va être père. Si tu nous observe tu dois bien te marrer Roger." Jasmine dit en riant avec des larmes dans les yeux, son absence la frappait surtout dans ce genre de moment. Elle ne se laissa pas être triste longtemps, non, elle lévita le corps de Rayleigh avec sa magie et empruntant l'escalier privé, remonta avec lui suivant dans les airs jusqu'à ses quartiers. Cette escalier avait été construit justement pour lui faciliter les choses, comme il lui arrivait de travailler la nuit, elle avait préféré les faire faire afin de ne pas avoir à sortir chaque fois qu'elle voulait aller vérifier quelque chose. Il y avait des portes des deux côtés et les deux étaient fermées à clés en permanence, enfin sauf quand elle les utilisait bien sûr.

Elle le lévita jusqu'au canapé avant de préparer un verre d'alcool, se doutant qu'il en aurait besoin, elle se servit un sirop de son côté. Elle venait juste de finir de se servir quand elle l'entendit revenir à lui. Après un moment de confusion sur sa location il se tourna vers elle et regarda son ventre avant de s'avancer vers elle. Elle le regarda faire en silence, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il en pensait ou si il avait voulu des enfants, mais comme souvent il la surprit, il s'agenouilla devant elle et appuya son front contre son ventre.

"Mon enfant." il murmura doucement

"Oui, notre fils ou notre fille." Jasmine confirma gentiment

"Je t'aime. Je veux que tu le sache, les circonstances seraient différentes je serai aller crier sur tout les toits que je t'aime et que tu me rends tellement heureux." Rayleigh dit en la regardant avec ces yeux hypnotisant

"Alors tu es content ?" Jasmine demanda pour être sûre

"Content ? Non je suis fou de joie. Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes, ça change tout je sais mais on va s'en sortir. Je serai là pour toi, je te le promets, je serai là pour notre enfant." Rayleigh promit en se levant et en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains puis de l'embrasser tendrement "Je pourrai pas être là tout le temps, ce serait trop dangereux mais je serai là aussi souvent que possible. Je t'aime."


	22. Chapter 22 : Retour

Shanks était impatient de quitter East Blue, il n'avait qu'un membre d'équipage pour le moment, Ben Beckman, un homme intelligent et observateur, mais il voulait quand même aller dans une autre mer, celle là même où il avait débuté la piraterie : West Blue. Cependant il ne pouvait pas quitter East Blue sans aller voir sa mère, non seulement elle lui manquait mais en plus elle le tuerait si il faisait ça, quand elle l'apprendrait bien sûr, il n'avait pas le moindre doute qu'elle le saurait, sa mère savait toujours tout sur ses enfants. Et non il n'était pas paranoïaque contrairement à ce que Ben disait. Un peu dramatique peut être, elle ne le tuerait pas, par contre elle lui donnerait une bonne correction en lui proposant un petit combat amical. Combat amical qui finirait avec lui par terre et aucune capacité de mouvement.

Sa mère était quelqu'un de dangereux, il le savait, il l'avait vu à l'oeuvre avant de partir avec Roger, son capitaine, presque huit ans plus tôt. A l'approche de la vingtaine, Shanks était parfaitement conscient que sa mère était dangereuse, mais surtout il savait à quel point elle était digne de respect. Il avait toujours respecté sa mère, mais c'était en grandissant qu'il avait compris à quel point elle était formidable, elle ne s'était jamais laissé abattre au contraire elle s'était relevé chaque fois plus forte, quand il avait entendu la légende du Phénix il avait de suite pensé à elle. Il avait même été déçu quand il avait rencontré celui qui avait mangé le fruit du Phénix, en fait il ne se souvenait même plus de qui c'était... Enfin bon c'était pas vraiment important.

Il savait que sa mère était forte et qu'elle était plus que capable de se défendre, ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter pour elle, non seulement elle avait perdu Roger, tout comme lui mais les relations étaient différentes. Là où il avait perdu un mentor et un peu un héros, ainsi aussi qu'une sorte d'oncle, Roger n'était pas un oncle normal, en même temps rien chez lui n'avait été normal. Elle avait perdu un frère, il avait vu le chagrin dans ses yeux quand elle l'avait réconforté, il avait vu le même dans les yeux de Rayleigh. En plus de son inquiétude par rapport à la manière dont elle gérait la mort de Roger, il était aussi inquiet à cause du gouvernement. Après tout si quelqu'un faisait le lien entre elle et le défunt Seigneur des Pirate, elle serait exécutée, rien que la relation qu'elle avait avec lui, Shanks pouvait la mettre en danger. Heureusement, grâce à Roger et Rayleigh, le gouvernement croyait qu'il venait de West Blue, les deux hommes avaient fait de leur mieux pour la protéger quand il avait rejoint l'équipage de _l'Oro Jackson_. Ils n'avaient pas voulu que Jasmine soit lié à des pirates. Mais même avec toutes les précautions possible, il y avait toujours un risque que quelqu'un parle, se rappelle de voir les pirates avec les marins du _Raven_. Avec la chasse pour les proches de Roger sa mère était en danger, il avait donc hâte de la voir et de se rassurer qu'elle aille bien.

Finalement ils étaient en vue du Raven, il savait que sa mère était toujours dans ce coin vers la fin septembre parce que les îles des environs avaient toujours leurs meilleures récoltes à lui confier pour qu'elle aille les vendre dans la mer. Il savait que leur petit navire avait été repéré mais les marins les observait avec plus de curiosité qu'autre chose, après tout Ben et lui n'avaient pas l'air menaçant. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que sa mère n'était pas sur le pont, qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, normalement elle le sentait sans problème avec son fluide mais là rien, il sut par contre exactement à quel moment il fut reconnut, parce qu'il entendit la voix de Rick ordonner aux hommes de lancer une échelle de corde pour qu'ils puissent monter à bord. Ce que Shanks fit sans attendre, tandis que Ben le suivait plus tranquillement.

Le rouquin avait juste posé les pieds sur le pont lorsqu'il fut pris dans une embrassade amicale, Rick était là pour l'accueillir. Shanks la rendit avec joie, Rick avait toujours été un très bon ami, qui même si il était plus vieux que lui acceptait volontiers de passer un peu de temps avec Shanks et Mihawk quand ils étaient gosses. Ce n'était qu'en grandissant que Shanks s'était rendu compte d'à quel point ça avait du être agaçant, en gros quand Roger avait secouru un gamin et qu'ils le ramenaient à son île. Shanks en avait eu marre après à peine une semaine, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça avait du être pour Rick, et aussi pour Jonathan.

"Où est maman ?" Shanks demanda dès que Rick l'eut lâché, il était inquiet, elle avait toujours été là pour l'accueillir, même quand elle devait se dépêcher de sortir de la douche

"Jonathan est allé la prévenir quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi, grâce au chapeau surtout. Et tu es ?" Rick demanda en se tournant vers Ben qui était resté un peu en retrait

"Rick je te présente Ben Beckman, mon second et pour le moment seul membre d'équipage. Ben voici Rick, une sorte de cousin." Shanks dit en haussant les épaules, c'était l'explication la plus rapide à donner en tout cas

"Toutes mes condoléances mon gars." Rick dit de suite avec un air espiègle

Ben ne put s'empêcher de rire à ces mots, ainsi qu'à l'expression d'outrage sur le visage de son capitaine, une expression qui se transforma en choc quand une femme arriva sur le pont.

"Shanks ferme ta bouche enfin, tu vas finir par avaler une mouche." la femme dit en arrivant, aidé par l'homme à ses côtés, la trentaine passée Jonathan était un homme blond bien bâti avec une musculature impressionnante, il avait les cheveux courts et une légère barbe avec moustache, lui et Rick était assez différent au niveau physique, en effet l'ancien pickpocket avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus, ses cheveux étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval, sa musculature était aussi présente mais plus discrète. Ils avaient bien changé depuis qu'ils étaient sous les ordres de Madame Jasmine.

Elle quand à elle n'avait guère changé, mis à part qu'elle était plus tannée par le soleil, ses cheveux ébènes avec des reflets rouges étaient retenus en une tresse, le poids de l'âge ne semblait pas apparaître sur elle, mais elle était loin d'être vieille, n'ayant même pas encore la quarantaine, comme elle le rappelait en riant quand ses enfants lui disaient qu'elle devrait s'arrêter et prendre sa retraite, le plus souvent en plaisantant.

Non ce qui avait choqué Shanks ce n'était pas la tenue pantalon chemise qu'elle continuait à porter alors qu'elle n'avait plus à gagner le respect des gens, non c'était le fait que sa mère avait un ventre énorme qui ne pouvait être dû qu'à une seule chose.

"Maman tu es e..e..e ..." Shanks balbutia

"Si tu dis énorme je te jette par dessus bord." Jasmine avertit avec un léger sourire, elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié en plus, Lionel avait connu ce sort quand il avait visité un mois auparavant, et cela alors qu'il était au courant vu qu'ils avaient parlé par communication escargophonique.

"Non j'allais dire enceinte... Mais comment ... ?" Shanks demanda avec un air toujours choqué

"Je pensais que c'était une conversation qu'on ne devait pas avoir de nouveau, surtout que d'après les rumeurs tu sembles t'y connaître en la matière. Après si tu veux...;" Jasmine continua avec un sourire des plus amusés

"Non ! Pas ça ! Je maîtrise c'est bon, je ne veux pas qu'on reparle de ça." Shanks nia de suite en rougissant, Roger n'avait pas voulu avoir cette discussion, et Rayleigh s'était tiré, du coup ils avaient confié à sa mère de le faire après le séjour à West Blue et avant Grand Line, ce n'était pas un moment qu'il voulait revivre, surtout que Roger l'avait ensuite laissé dans un bordel pour qu'il ait un peu d'expérience, avant de se rappeler que Shanks était son neveu et que sa sœur le tuerait en l'apprenant, du coup il était venu le récupérer fissa. Une expérience que Shanks ne voulait jamais revivre en somme. "Tu es enceinte de combien de mois ?" il demanda à la place en se reconcentrant sur le sujet de base

"Je m'approche du sixième mois. Mais peut être pourrions nous aller discuter dans mes quartiers non ? Vous devez avoir faim et soif non ?" Jasmine questionna ensuite avec un regard vers Ben, curieuse de savoir qui était l'homme avec son fils.

"Oui ce serait volontiers, et maman je te présente Ben, mon second. Ben voici ma mère et le blond à côté c'est mon autre cousin Jonathan." Shanks dit en se rappelant ses manières et en saluant Jonathan avant de prendre sa mère dans ses bras

"Ravie de faire ta connaissance Ben, je suis Jasmine." Jasmine dit poliment mais avant que l'homme ne puisse répondre il furent interrompus

"Madame Jasmine j'ai préparé une rapide collation, elle est dans vos appartements." le cuisinier du navire prévint

"Merci Pierre." Jasmine dit avec un sourire reconnaissant, l'équipage tout entier la chouchouter de leur mieux depuis qu'elle leur avait annoncé sa grossesse, et si au début ils avaient été un peu trop surprotecteurs, elle les avait rappelé gentiment à l'ordre, et à présent ils se contentaient de la ménager un peu plus juste. Surtout depuis que ça se voyait vraiment.

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Madame Jasmine." Ben dit poliment en lui serrant la main

"Pas la peine de m'appeler Madame, juste Jasmine suffit amplement." Jasmine dénia de suite, cependant elle vit une lueur de détermination mais aussi de défi dans les yeux de l'homme au cheveux noir "Tu vas pas m'écouter n'est ce pas ?" elle demanda en soufflant

"Non désolé Madame Jasmine." Ben refusa

Jasmine le regarda un moment avant d'acquiescer et d'ouvrir la marche jusqu'à ses appartements pour la collation.

"Bien, tu auras besoin d'avoir du caractère et d'être têtu pour être le second de mon fils." Jasmine dit tout en marchant, faisant comme si elle ne voyait pas les trois hommes qu'elle avait élevé l'entourer dans les escaliers pour la rattraper en cas de besoin.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça maman ?" Shanks demanda en boudant un peu

"Parce que tu as des idées folles souvent et qu'il te faut quelqu'un à tes côtés soit pour te stopper avant de les faire ou pour te sortir du pétrin. Un homme avec la tête sur les épaules et avec du caractère c'est ce qu'il faut chez un second." Jasmine expliqua "Tu devrais le savoir avec ton ancien équipage non ?" elle demanda ensuite de manière rhétorique

Shanks arrêta de bouder en entendant ça, elle avait raison, ça avait comme ça que les choses fonctionnaient avec Roger et Rayleigh et il savait que ça fonctionnerait probablement d'une manière similaire avec lui. Il n'était pas le type de capitaine à tout prendre en charge et à être sérieux en permanence, ce n'était pas lui. Mihawk peut être si il avait été moins du type solitaire et qu'il avait décidé de former un équipage, Lionel était surement comme ça avec ses hommes en revanche.

Ils furent assez rapidement installé dans le salon de sa mère, Rick et Jonathan ne perdirent pas de temps à entamer une conversation avec Ben, dans un effort gentil de donner à Shanks un moment avec Jasmine, et dans un moins gentil pour lui, de raconter des histoires embarrassantes à son égard à Ben.

"Tu es heureuse ?" Shanks demanda de suite, il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que sa mère puisse avoir un autre enfant, pas de manière traditionnelle en tout cas. Qu'il allait avoir des frères et sœurs même quand elle partirait avec Rayleigh il s'en était douté, mais plus dans le sens ou elle allait les adopter. Elle avait le cœur trop grand parfois, voulant aider les gens, pas tous bien sûr, mais les enfants surtout et puis elle avait toujours voulu une grande famille.

Pour autant l'idée que sa mère et Rayleigh ait un enfant ensemble était étrange, il allait avoir vingt ans et sa mère allait avoir un bébé, c'était étrange. Il se doutait qu'elle était heureuse, si ce n'est un peu inquiète, elle s'inquiétait de tout, Roger disait souvent qu'elle était un worrywart, tout en lui faisant promettre de ne pas le répéter à Jasmine. Il était fou mais pas totalement suicidaire.

"Oui, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais je suis heureuse, ça complique certaines choses c'est vrai mais ça ira. Tu lui fais confiance ?" Jasmine demanda ensuite avec un rapide signe vers Ben

"Je l'aurais pas emmené ici sinon maman, j'ai entièrement confiance en lui." Shanks assura

Elle l'observa un moment, jugeant ses expressions et ses paroles avant de s'appuyer d'avantage sur le fauteuil.

"Rayleigh sera là dans quelques jours, tu devras surement le convaincre de sa loyauté envers toi. Ray est anxieux par rapport à ma grossesse et très protecteur." Jasmine se contenta de dire, elle avait confiance en Shanks et pensait son jugement sûr, Ben n'avait pas l'air mal et elle n'avait rien contre lui. Son mari en revanche ne le prendrait pas aussi bien, il avait déjà du mal avec les hommes de l'équipage, doutant de leur loyauté, surtout les nouveaux, alors l'idée qu'un inconnu soit près d'elle, ça ne passerait pas facilement.

Rayleigh avait toujours été protecteur envers elle, un peu en tout cas, il savait qu'elle était indépendante, mais depuis qu'il savait pour leur enfant, il l'était encore plus. Le fait que le gouvernement traquait les gens ayant des liens avec l'équipage de l' _Ojo Jackson_ n'aidait pas non plus, il avait du mal à repartir après chaque visite, mais il le faisait pour ne pas risquer d'attirer l'attention des marines. Il faisait quand même en sorte de passer tout les mois, en passant via Calm Belt avec son fluide impérial c'était faisable, si ce n'est un peu fatigant, mais il tenait à être là pour elle.

Shanks se contenta de hocher la tête, il connaissait bien Rayleigh et son côté protecteur ayant été sous ses ordres et un de ses protégés avec Baggy à cause de leur âge. Il savait que ce serait bien plus amplifié à l'idée que la femme qu'il aimait allait avoir un bébé quand la marine cherchait l'enfant de Roger à tout prix. Convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres que Ben était un homme loyal et fiable ne serait pas chose aisé, mais il allait réussir, en espérant fortement que le fait qu'il ne mettrait jamais sa mère en danger aiderait à le convaincre.

"Qui sait pour le bébé ?" Shanks questionna après un moment de silence

"Lionel m'appelle toutes les semaines donc je lui ai dit dès que Rayleigh a été mis au courant, j'ai croisé Dragon dans South Blue il y a deux mois donc il sait aussi, de même que Rouge et Luna évidemment, Mihawk je ne l'ai pas vu par contre. Rayleigh m'a dit qu'il essaierait de le trouver, lui ou Shakky d'ailleurs, pour lui dire la nouvelle vu qu'il est sur Grand Line en ce moment. Et du coup Shakky sait." Jasmine dit en réfléchissant "Et je pense que Ray l'a dit à Crocus aussi, il m'a dit le mois dernier qu'il passerait voir Crocus, vérifier que tout va bien et discuter un peu, du coup c'est presque sûr qu'il est au courant. En plus il sera en mesure de répondre à toutes les questions de Rayleigh sur la grossesse, le docteur a essayé mais il a perdu rapidement patience devant les questions sans fin et les demandes de précisions. Pour être tout à fait honnête, moi j'aurai perdu patience plus tôt, j'étais assez impressionnée."

"A ce point ?" Shanks demanda en riant

"Oui, Rayleigh est anxieux, il sait qu'il y a des risques et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas être auprès de moi en permanence n'aide pas." Jasmine dit en souriant faiblement

Sa première grossesse avait vraiment été totalement différente, elle avait besoin surtout de manger plus et de se reposer, mais sinon à part quelques douleurs ça allait, là c'était plus compliqué, le docteur était plus inquiet et en plus elle n'arrivait pas à oublier les paroles de Luna. Sa petite sœur avait eu l'air vraiment inquiète pour elle, insistant même pour que Jasmine reste avec elle et Rouge, mais elle avait refusé. Bien qu'elle aimerait passer quelques temps avec Rouge dans le cas où leur amie ne survive pas, ce qui semblait de plus en plus sûr de jour en jour, elle s'affaiblissait, Jasmine n'aimait pas être inactive, même si sur le navire elle ne pouvait plus aider aux taches et autres elle pouvait toujours tenir les comptes et aider là où elle pouvait. Rester à terre pour toute sa grossesse elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. En plus ce serait plus délicat pour Rayleigh de venir les voir alors que la marine s'était installée sur l'île.

Cela dit même si elle ne restait pas avec elles, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher aux paroles de Luna lui disant que sa vie était en jeu, elle l'avait dit à Rayleigh qui avait vu de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais en plus elle avait eu besoin de réconfort. Cela n'avait rien fait pour calmer l'inquiétude de Rayleigh évidemment, ils savaient tous les deux que les pressentiments de Luna était toujours corrects. Rayleigh avait ensuite décidé qu'il resterait durant tout son huitième mois pour être avec elle et l'aider. Elle avait accepté volontiers, l'idée qu'il soit là était rassurante, et elle lui faisait confiance par rapport à la marine, si il pensait que c'était faisable alors elle se fiait à lui.

* * *

Ben était accoudé à la balustrade, fumant une cigarette et regardant la mer, cela faisait trois jours depuis que lui et Shanks étaient arrivés à bord du Raven et il avait profité de la première occasion pour sortir, Silver Rayleigh était arrivé la veille et l'homme avait eu l'air d'être très loin d'être ravi de voir un étranger avec sa femme ! et si ça n'avait pas été un choc, la mère de son capitaine était mariée à un des pirates les plus connus et en plus elle avait été la sœur adoptive de Roger. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, le fait qu'elle soit également enceinte du second du Seigneur des Pirates, était aussi surprenant, mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus en réalité c'était elle.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait attendu exactement en entendant son capitaine dire qu'ils allaient voir sa mère. Enfin si premièrement il avait cru que c'était une blague, peu de pirate étaient proches de leur famille, en général ils n'avaient pas grand chose à perdre ou alors leurs familles les avaient rejetés. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas ici en revanche, Potter, enfin Silver Jasmine soutenait au contraire son fils. Elle était même jusqu'à dire qu'elle paierait la construction de leur navire pirate quand ils auraient un bon début d'équipage, donnant les coordonnées d'un bon charpentier d'East Blue et disant qu'il savait que ce serait pour elle. C'était définitivement étrange.

Mais le pire c'était qu'elle n'était pas du tout comme il avait imaginé, craint que, la mère de Shanks serait. Il avait supposé premièrement que ce serait une rousse comme son fils, mais non apparemment il tenait ça de son père, qui n'était pas Rayleigh, c'était les yeux qu'il avait d'elle en revanche. Elle était beaucoup plus posé que son fils aussi, et il remerciait Davy Jones pour cela, rester pour une période encore indéterminée avec deux Shanks était au dessus de ses forces.

Oh elle avait le sens de l'humour, de ça il n'y avait pas de doute, elle ne faisait que taquiner tout le monde, mais gentiment, il n'y avait rien de vraiment méchant dans ses mots. Elle était aussi un peu inconsciente, enfin c'était son point de vue, après tout elle avait avec elle à bord deux familles dont les femmes avaient été suspecté de porter l'enfant de Roger, elle avait décidé de les aider et de les emmener en sécurité. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça pour tout le monde mais elle le faisait pour le plus de monde possible, cela tout en étant enceinte et sous instructions très claires de se reposer et de ne pas faire de choses stressantes. Ils avaient appris cela après qu'elle ait du faire faire un tour de son navire à des hommes de la marine, qui n'avaient rien trouvé, apparemment c'était une histoire de pouvoir qu'elle avait depuis sa naissance. Elle ne semblait pas considérer ce qu'elle faisait comme stressant, au plus grand agacement de son docteur.

"Tout va bien Ben ?" la voix de Shanks questionna derrière lui, surprenant légèrement le pirate qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir plongé comme il l'était dans ses pensées

"Oui, je voulais juste en fumer une et avec ta mère dans les environs c'était pas possible." Ben dit simplement

"Je comprends, merci pour ça, je sais à quel point tu aimes fumer." Shanks dit en plaçant une main sur son épaule "Désolé aussi pour ma famille, j'espère qu'ils ont été correct avec toi."

"Oui, enfin à part Rayleigh qui semble pas vraiment m'aimer, mais sinon ils sont tous très sympa et la cuisine de ta mère est à tomber." Ben dit en souriant, Jasmine avait tenu à cuisiner au moins deux repas vu que Shanks était à la maison, et comme presque toujours Shanks et Rayleigh avaient réclamé sa paella, et elle s'était exécutée, Ben comprenait bien mieux pourquoi Shanks avait pas encore trouvé un cuistot à son gout si il avait mangé des plats comme ça souvent.

"Désolé pour Rayleigh, il est tendu, et je peux le comprendre, j'aime pas ça non plus. Maman est protégée par ses relations avec le royaume de Goa et aussi ses contacts réguliers avec la marine, mais il y a toujours un risque. Et même si c'est une super combattante, dans son état elle est une cible plus facile." Shanks reconnut en fronçant les sourcils "Mais bon, j'ai confiance en Jonathan et Rick, sans compter le reste de son équipage, ils la protégeront."

"On part quand ?" Ben demanda après un moment de silence

"Demain. On s'est suffisamment reposé et j'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention de la marine sur le Raven, j'étais qu'un mousse c'est sûr, mais avec le Gouvernement Mondial il en faut pas beaucoup plus, même souvent plutôt moins. Je l'ai dit à maman, elle est pas ravie mais elle comprend. En même temps elle est jamais ravie quand on part donc..."

Après un autre moment tranquille ils retournèrent voir Jasmine dans ses quartiers, elle était confortablement installée sur le canapé, les jambes étendues tandis que Rayleigh était derrière elle, ses bras autour de son ventre caressant doucement leur enfant. Ils étaient en train d'étudier un livre de prénoms.

"Vous avez trouvé un nom qui vous plait ?" Shanks demanda en s'installant face à eux sur un fauteuil, Ben suivant son exemple, ignorant avec quelques difficultés le regard du blond.

"Rien qui nous marque vraiment non." Rayleigh répondit

"Vous avez pensé à l'appeler selon quelqu'un de vos passés ou vos parents ?" Ben proposa

"On veux que notre enfant ait sa propre identité, qu'il soit lui même vraiment et cela va avec un nom bien à lui ou elle. On verra pour un second prénom mais pour le moment c'est pas vraiment d'actualité." Jasmine refusa

Elle ne voulait pas que son enfant s'appelle comme ses parents ou d'autres personnes de son passé, ça avait été la même chose pour Shanks, il portait en second prénom celui de son père, mais c'était tout, et elle avait ça plus pour honorer Fred qu'autre chose, c'était la tradition après tout chez la plupart des Sangs-Purs que le second prénom soit celui du père ou de la mère.

Le reste de l'après midi passa doucement, ils cherchèrent différent noms, Shanks proposant même Shanks Jr, ce qui fut rejeté évidemment, Rick et Jonathan se joignant à eux en fin d'après midi. C'était agréable et tranquille ce genre de moment pour eux.

Tard dans la soirée, Rayleigh décida de profiter du fait que Ben était seul pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Une ou il lui fit clairement comprendre ce qu'il lui arriverait si l'identité du mari de Jasmine et père de son enfant à naître arrivait aux oreilles de mauvaises personne par sa faute.

Il faudrait un peu de temps à l'ancien pirate pour accepter Ben, contrairement à son épouse qui était assez méfiante en général mais se fiait au jugement de son fils et avait accueilli Ben à bras ouvert.


	23. Chapter 23 : Chute

Jasmine faisait de la paperasse, comme presque tout le temps ces derniers temps, le docteur lui avait formellement interdit de faire une quelconque activité demandant de l'effort, à part un peu de marche, la grossesse était plus compliquée que prévue, et Jasmine se trouvait énorme, bien plus que quand elle avait été à la fin de son huitième mois avec Shanks, et là elle n'avait même pas commencé le huitième. Le docteur lui disait que c'était un mélange entre le fait qu'elle était un peu plus ronde qu'à l'époque, ce qui n'était pas faux vu qu'elle avait eu presque juste la peau sur les os à l'époque, et elle n'était certes pas grosse à présent, si on oubliait sa grossesse bien sûr, mais elle avait quelques kilos de plus. Donc c'était un mélange entre son poids à elle et le fait qu'il pensait que le bébé était plus gros que Shanks avait été.

Elle devait se reposer en permanence, mais Jasmine n'avait jamais été très douée pour ne rien faire, du coup ils avaient trouvé un compromis, elle travaillait sur des papiers mais pas beaucoup et elle écoutait les ordres médicaux sinon. Elle avait accepté ce marché là, après tout elle se doutait qu'elle n'obtiendrai pas mieux premièrement, mais en plus elle ne voulait pas mettre en danger la santé et la sécurité de son enfant parce qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle s'ennuyait et que la situation était frustrante, elle ne regrettait pas du tout d'être enceinte, elle aimait le fait qu'elle allait avoir un enfant avec Rayleigh et qu'elle portait son bébé, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas hâte que ce soit fini et qu'elle puisse le ou la tenir dans ses bras.

Un cri à l'extérieur la fit pousser un soupir, des pirates attaquaient et elle ne pouvait rien faire à part rester hors du chemin de son équipage, avoir confiance en eux et en leur capacités, mais surtout rester dans son bureau. Etre inutile de la sorte était étrange, mais surtout c'était le fait qu'elle ne les avait pas senti venir, depuis que Roger et Rayleigh lui avaient parlé du fluide ou haki, elle avait travaillé dur pour maîtriser ces techniques, étant particulièrement douée avec l'observation, lui permettant ainsi de monter la garde facilement. Mais depuis qu'elle était enceinte elle avait du arrêter de s'en servir, le docteur ne savait pas quelle influence le fluide pouvait avoir sur le bébé. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus l'utiliser, mais ça n'en était pas moins étrange.

Un bruit dans sa cabine attira son attention, des hommes avaient réussi à arriver dans les étages supérieurs du navire et dans sa cabine apparemment. Ses quartiers avaient deux portes accessibles sans clés, une donnant sur le pont supérieur qui menait à son bureau, et une autre qui était dans sa chambre même, moins utilisée à part en temps particulièrement mauvais, qui menait dans le navire, dans les parties communes à tous. Jasmine l'utilisait pas souvent parce qu'elle préférait voir la mer et donc elle passait par dehors. Les pirates avaient il semblerait trouver la porte jusqu'à sa chambre, attrapant son sabre, Jasmine choisit de sortir, elle n'avait aucune idée de leur nombre exact et dans son état elle était plus fragile et moins efficace, elle ne voulait pas prendre un coup, ça pourrait être dangereux. En plus comme ça elle aurait de l'aide rapidement.

Son plan se passa bien pendant un temps, malheureusement ils étaient plus avancés qu'elle ne le pensait et donc ils l'avaient vu, les quatre pirates ne perdirent pas de temps à se lancer à sa poursuite, la rattrapant aisément, Jasmine n'avait pas le choix, même si ses hommes l'avaient remarqué et venaient à son aide, ils n'arriveraient pas à temps. Dégainant son sabre elle commença à se battre, étant visiblement bien plus capable que ces pirates pensaient évidemment, mais aussi qu'ils étaient. Le combat se déroula bien et facilement, rapidement trois des quatre pirates étaient à terre, le dernier suivit aussi, malheureusement dans un dernier effort il réussit à envoyer un coup d'épée à Jasmine qui recula pour l'éviter sauf que le combat les avait emmené très proche des escaliers extérieurs. Le pas en arrière que Jasmine fit ne rencontra que du vide, incapable de regagner son équilibre elle tomba à la renverse, roulant dans les escaliers.

Jonathan et le doc furent les premiers à arriver jusqu'à elle, Jonathan retenant une bouffée d'air qu'il n'avait même pas eut conscience avoir retenu en la voyant respirer et réveillée, elle avait l'air un peu assommée, mais elle était en vie. Ce qui l'inquiéta en revanche fut l'expression de douleur sur son visage.

"Tatie Jas, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Jonathan demanda un peu paniqué, d'accord bien plus qu'un peu, il avait dépassé le stade du un peu quand un des hommes avait vu la porte menant aux quartiers du capitaine ouverte, aucun des hommes du Raven n'aurait fait ça, ce qui voulait dire que c'était un des pirates.

"Mal, le bébé..." Jasmine réussit à dire avant de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, elle avait tellement mal.

"Doc ?" Rick questionna, il s'était assuré qu'aucun des pirates n'étaient en état de reprendre connaissance pour un bon moment, enfin pour ceux qui se réveilleraient en tout cas. Une fois fait il avait rejoint le petit groupe, les autres marins laissaient de l'espace malgré leur inquiétude, ils ne voulaient pas gêner, il était arrivé à temps pour entendre les mots de Jasmine, mais aussi le juron qu'il avait lancé, étant donné que le doc jurait jamais, il était vraiment inquiet.

"Le bébé arrive." le docteur dit simplement "On doit la déplacer et vite. Sa cabine est plus près alors vous allez la porter doucement, Eliot, tu vas me chercher le sac qui est à côté de mon bureau, il est vert, tu ne peux pas le rater et vite. Allez on s'active."

Les marins allèrent chercher ce qu'il avait demandé, ainsi que ce qu'il avait expliqué quand la grossesse était plus avancée, devrait aussi être apporté. Ils avaient été préparé dans l'éventualité même si c'était bien plus tôt que ce qu'ils avaient jamais imaginé et que normalement le mari de la senchou devait être là.

"Doc, elle avait encore cinq semaines avant l'accouchement. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" Jonathan questionna le docteur pendant que Rick portait la senchou à son lit

"C'est pas bon voilà ce que ça veut dire, l'accouchement se présente mal mais elle va s'en sortir, c'est une battante." le doc dit simplement avant de rentrer et de commencer à s'occuper de tout.

Une fois que ses instruments furent apportés ainsi que des serviettes et une bassine d'eau, il mit tout le monde à la porte, à part un de ses assistants, les deux autres se chargeant des blessures reçues lors du combat.

Les marins vaquèrent donc à leur tâche d'après attaque, regroupant les pirates, vérifiant ceux qui avaient un avis de recherche ou non, réparer les dégâts, et pendant tout le long leurs pensées étaient occupées par le sort de leur capitaine et de ses cris, mais aussi par les vas et viens des apprentis du doc qui avaient l'air de plus en plus paniqués au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient.

Aussi atroces que les cris de douleur qu'elle poussait avaient été, le silence qui suivit n'en fut que plus terrifiant.

A West Blue, un jeune homme à la vingtaine aux cheveux roux regardait avec horreur un petit bout de papier blanc, la Vivre Card que Roger avait fait de sa mère, était en train de brûler et il ne pouvait rien faire, même pas partir la voir, il avait des marines aux fesses et ce serait trop dangereux pour elle.

A South Blue, Luna était en train de prier de toute ses forces que sa grande soeur, sa meilleure amie, la seule personne de ce monde qui avait vécu les horreurs des mangemorts avec elle, qu'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, survive.

A North Blue, Dragon vit la Vivre Card de sa mère d'adoption brûlait, vivant une terreur sans nom à la pensée de la perdre, le pire étant qu'il ne pouvait pas partir, il avait pris trop d'engagement avec les gens de ce pays pour cela. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier qu'elle s'en sorte.

A Marine Ford, Lionel était en train de prendre des arrangements afin de partir pour East Blue le plus vite possible.

Dans le Nouveau Monde, Mihawk devait se retenir pour ne pas partir de suite, malheureusement il avait un duel le lendemain et il avait donné sa parole d'être là. Les principes que sa mère lui avaient inculqué ainsi que son sens de l'honneur le poussaient à rester tandis que tout le reste de son corps le poussait à aller près d'elle.

Rayleigh était avec Shakky quand il regarda le morceau de papier qui le reliait à l'amour de sa vie. Le verre d'alcool qu'il avait dans la main tomba, dans l'empressement qu'il avait à partir, avec une rapide promesse à la barmaid de la tenir au courant aussi vite que possible.

A bord du Raven, un docteur faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour maintenir en vie Madame Jasmine, la senchou, Tatie Jas, mais surtout Silvers Jasmine.


	24. Chapter 24: Voyage Précipité

Lionel était inquiet, la Vivre Card de sa mère d'adoption avait commencé à brûler, et pour le moment elle n'avait pas arrêté de diminuer, ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe mais au moins ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore arrêté de se battre, et ça c'était un soulagement. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que Potter Jasmine n'arrêterait jamais de se battre, pas tant que des gens auraient besoin d'elle, surtout si ces gens étaient ses enfants. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet, sa grossesse l'avait énormément affaibli, elle avait beau dire que c'était parce qu'elle était plus âgée que pour Shanks, il savait que c'était plus que l'âge. Le docteur l'examinait un peu trop souvent et il pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans son regard émeraude quand elle se perdait dans ses pensées et que sa main se posait sur son ventre. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, il avait demandé mais comme il s'était douté elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il avait beau être un adulte, avoir vingt deux ans et être un contre-amiral de la marine, sa mère d'adoption le considérait encore comme son enfant, et même si ça lui faisait habituellement plaisir, parce qu'elle ne le rabaissait pas à cause de ça, non elle prenait juste soin de lui, là quand ça voulait dire qu'elle le tenait à distance de ses problèmes, il appréciait nettement moins.

Il avait réussi à obtenir un congé, oh il n'avait aucun doute que l'amiral en chef Kong le ferait travailler dur en retour, où l'enverrait sur une île un peu plus difficile pour l'attitude qu'il avait eu, il avait quand même eu son congé. Il pouvait aller la voir à East Blue, il devait par contre se charger de son voyage. Kuzan, un de ses meilleurs ami, lui avait proposé de le transporter en utilisant son pouvoir de logia de glace, mais Lionel avait refusé, pas la peine que Kong, ou un des amiraux les punissent comme ça, en plus il avait eu une autre idée.

En effet, il savait que le seul autre de leur petite famille, qui se déplacerait dans sa zone c'était Mihawk, ils étaient probablement les deux seuls à pouvoir y aller, il savait que Shanks était à West Blue et avait des ennuis avec la marine, faire partie de l'organisation qui traquait une bonne partie de sa famille ou qui ne tarderait pas à le faire avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Un des avantages était qu'en général il pouvait savoir où était ses frères/cousins, la ligne était pas vraiment établi, un inconvénient était que si Shanks, vu qu'il était le seul à avoir un avis de recherche pour le moment, bien que celui de Mihawk n'allait pas tarder à sortir, se trouvait dans sa zone, Lionel risquait d'être ordonné de le combattre et de l'arrêter. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire, Shanks était un idiot, il était aussi un pirate, mais Lionel savait aussi que Shanks ne s'en prenait jamais aux innocents, et il n'était pas devenu un marine pour s'en prendre à ce type de pirate. Sans compter que Tatie Jas, avait été très claire sur ce qu'elle ferait si elle apprenait que deux d'entre eux s'étaient battus sérieusement sans raison, et il n'y avait même pas de si dans cette phrase, plutôt un quand.

Shanks était donc occupé ailleurs et si il arrivait à retourner à East Blue, il ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur le Raven, chose que le navire n'avait pas besoin vu que la capitaine était mariée à un des hommes les plus recherché au monde et qu'elle était enceinte de ses enfants. Sans compter les liens avec Roger.

Dragon quand à lui était quelque part à South Blue à aider une population, il ne pourrait surement pas arrêter de les aider, ce n'était pas le style de son petit frère de laisser un travail inachevé.

Mihawk par contre, il n'avait aucun doute que le sabreur était en route ou n'allait pas tarder à partir, et il avait réussi à le contacter via un escargophone pour qu'ils se retrouvent et fassent le voyage ensemble. Ils devraient juste être discret. Du coup Lionel attendait que la présence de son frère/cousin d'un an plus jeune se manifeste. Finalement il la sentit et il ne perdit pas de temps à se diriger à l'endroit prévu, voyant bel et bien l'embarcation un peu flippante que leur mère d'adoption avait fait faire pour Mihawk, ou plutôt Mihawk avait dit ce qu'il voulait et elle avait financé, tout en lui faisant cadeau de l'énorme sabre _Yoru,_ qu'elle avait obtenu, il ne savait pas comment. C'était un sabre rare après tout et qui n'avait plus été vu dans le monde des épéistes depuis plusieurs générations, pour autant elle avait réussi à le dénicher et avait décrété que c'était l'arme parfaite pour Mihawk qui après l'avoir essayé ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

Il se doutait aussi que le navire de Shanks serait financé par elle également, de la même manière que le sabre que Shanks portait à la ceinture, de la même manière que sa mère, avait été fait sur mesure pour lui et payé par elle. Non que Lionel et Dragon aient été en reste, bien au contraire, bien que Lionel préférait se battre avec ses poings, elle lui avait offert un poignard, au cas où, et parce qu'il avait dit un jour quand il était venu la voir, qu'il s'était battu avec un bô à l'entraînement et qu'il avait aimé ça, mais qu'il n'en trouvait pas un bien pour lui. A sa visite suivante, elle lui en avait fait un dans un alliage très résistant, qui était aussi efficace contre les détenteurs de fruits du démon vu qu'il y avait du granit marin à l'intérieur. A l'époque il commençait à tout juste à apprendre le fluide et elle avait ajouté ça pour le protéger même à distance. Il savait aussi que si il avait besoin de quoique ce soit elle lui payerait, enfin si c'était nécessaire.

Dragon avait lui aussi eu un poignard, mais pour le moment il n'avait rien voulu d'autre, ce qui n'avait pas empêché Tatie Jas, de lui donner de l'argent pour l'aider dans ses voyages.

Elle était vraiment là pour eux, quelque soit le problème, et il priait tout les dieux dont il avait entendu parler qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle n'allait pas mourir. Pas maintenant, elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle devait pas mourir avant que tout ses cheveux soient blancs et qu'elle ait pu voir ses petits enfants, il ne savait pas qui aller lui en donner, mais le fait était qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer Tatie Jas morte, pas maintenant. Ils avaient tous besoin d'elle et elle était enceinte, elle devait élever son enfant comme elle l'avait fait pour eux, il ou elle devait savoir à quel point il ou elle avait de la chance d'avoir Jasmine comme mère.

Oh elle n'était pas toujours facile et elle avait ses défauts, comme tout le monde, mais Lionel était persuadé qu'elle était une des meilleures mères au monde.

Ni lui ni Mihawk ne prononça un seul mot de tout le voyage, qui dura deux jours, même en passant par Calm Belt avec Mihawk, qui terrorisait tout les monstres marins avec son aura de prédateur, le voyage de Red Line à East Blue n'était pas rapide, heureusement néanmoins que l'embarcation du sabreur était équipée de roues pour leur permettre d'avancer. Ils auraient ramé si nécessaire bien sûr, mais ça les aurait ralenti.

Mais finalement le Raven était en vue, ils n'eurent même pas à attendre qu'une échelle soit baissée pour monter, on les avait visiblement vu venir vu que c'était déjà fait. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour monter, Mihawk précédant Lionel parce qu'il était plus rapide. Une fois sur le pont ils furent face à face avec un Jonathan sérieux et pâle. Jonathan était rarement sérieux, toujours là pour une blague, il n'était sérieux que au cours d'une tempête. Son sérieux là ne fit absolument rien pour les rassurer, pas plus que les cernes qu'il y avait sous ses yeux ou le silence qui régnait à bord.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" Mihawk exigea de suite, c'était un ordre, un auquel il ne semblait pas possible de désobéir, non seulement à cause du ton mais aussi à cause du regard perçant du sabreur. Un regard qui n'était devenu que plus inhumain et effrayant au fur et à mesure que l'homme se spécialise en haki, au point où à présent il l'utilisait en permanence.

"Il y a eu une attaque de pirate, rien d'extraordinaire en somme, on n'en a régulièrement. Depuis que Senchou est tombé enceinte elle s'était retiré des combats, restant dans sa cabine en attendant que ça passe, mais cette fois c'était différent. Ils étaient un peu plus nombreux que d'habitude, et certains ont réussi à entrer dans le navire, ils ont trouvé la porte qui mène aux quartiers du Senchou et les ont pris, elle les a entendu venir et elle a tenté de rejoindre le pont pour recevoir de l'aide, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps. Elle a du se battre et elle a gagné, sans soucis malgré le fait qu'elle était à huit mois de grossesse. A quatre contre une et elle les a battu sans soucis, le problème ça a été le dernier, avant de tomber il a tenté de la frapper, elle l'a éviter et c'est là que ça a dégénéré. Durant le combat elle s'était retrouvé dos aux escaliers, son mouvement en arrière l'a fait tombé à la renverse et dévalé les marches.

Pour compléter le tout elle a commencé à accoucher. On l'a transporté dans ses quartiers et le doc était avec elle, mais ça c'est mal passé. L'accouchement a été très difficile et long, plus de vingt-quatre heures avant que finalement le doc n'ait pas d'autre choix que de la faire accoucher par césarienne, elle n'avait plus assez de force pour faire autrement et si elle n'avait pas été aussi têtue il l'aurait surement fait un peu plus tôt.

A partir de là ça a été assez vite fait, même si on a eu une sacré surprise vu qu'il y en avait deux dans son ventre. Le truc c'est que tout ça avait beaucoup affaibli Senchou et elle a été dans un état critique depuis deux jours. On savait pas si elle allait s'en sortir, mais là le doc a dit ce matin qu'elle allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos mais ça devrait aller. Elle est hors de danger et les enfants aussi." Jonathan expliqua en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Lionel n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place, il avait déjà été témoin d'un accouchement et savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de silencieux, alors entendre ça puis, ne pas savoir si elle allait s'en sortir ou non à distance avait été dur mais être à côté d'elle, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer.

"On peut la voir ?" Lionel demanda avant Mihawk

"Suivez moi." Jonathan dit en les précédant "Je vous préviens, elle est très faible, je ne sais même pas si elle sera réveillée."

Ils entrèrent doucement dans la chambre, Jonathan les laissant à l'entrée avant de repartir vaquer à ses occupations, nul doute qu'il y avait beaucoup à faire, surtout avec la capitaine en repos. Jonathan avait beau leur avoir dit qu'elle était faible, qu'elle allait se remettre, c'était quand même un choc de la voir comme ça, aussi pâle allongée sur le lit. Ils savaient qu'elle allait se remettre, qu'elle n'était plus en danger immédiat, la Vivre Card avait arrêté de brûler un peu plus tôt dans la journée, pour autant le morceau de papier n'avait pas repris sa taille normale, preuve qu'elle était loin d'être en pleine forme et que ça allait prendre un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne soit de retour à son état normal.

C'était étrange de voir une femme qui habituellement était aussi forte, déterminée et qui semblait être invincible parfois même, dans un état aussi fragile. Lionel voyait bien que Mihawk avait pali en la voyant, ils avaient tous su qu'elle allait pas bien, qu'elle risquait de mourir, mais le savoir et le voir était deux choses très différente, et là il n'y avait pas moyen de nier le fait qu'elle avait failli y passer.

Autant Lionel était figé sur place, Mihawk quand à lui s'était précipité à ses côtés et était à présent agenouiller près du lit, et il avait pris une main dans les siennes. Lionel allait le rejoindre quand il remarqua quelque chose sur le lit, une ou plutôt deux présences. Deux bébés nouveaux nés, dormant à point fermés dans le lit immense de leur mère, il nota tous les oreillers qui les entouraient afin qu'ils ne roulent pas hors du lit.

"Mihawk, Lionel..." une voix appela, c'était celle de leur mère adoptive

Lionel ne perdit pas de temps à se mettre derrière Mihawk pour la voir, il était plus que rassuré de voir les yeux émeraudes de Jasmine retourner son regard, et bien qu'ils aient l'air fatigués, ils renfermaient toujours une force rassurante et la même douceur qu'elle avait quand elle regardait les membres de sa famille.

"Ta Vivre Card brûlait maman, on est venu voir ce qui se passait." Mihawk répondit doucement "Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" le sabreur demanda montrant une douceur que personne en dehors de sa famille pouvait voir

"Non ça va, je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété." elle dit doucement et avec des pauses, signe que son 'ça va' n'était pas vraiment véridique, mais plus automatique

Cependant ils ne purent pas en parler parce qu'à ce moment là, un homme totalement paniqué arrivait. Silvers Rayleigh était là.

Les derniers jours avaient été cauchemardesque pour Rayleigh, voir la Vivre Card de sa femme se mettre à brûler, avait été le début de la panique et d'un voyage pressé. Il était partit sans réfléchir à un plan, chose qu'il faisait en général, avait pris un navire et tout en faisant attention aux marines qui le cherchaient toujours, la dernière partie n'avait pas été facile du tout, il avait du au final détruire entièrement un navire qui l'avait pris en chasse. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer c'était vrai, mais il voulait encore moins mettre ceux qu'il aimait en danger. Une fois le navire détruit il avait fait route vers Calm Belt où il avait fait porter son navire à un monstre marin.

Il avait perdu du temps en revanche quand après s'être endormi quelques heures il s'était aperçu que le monstre marin les avait emmené dans la mauvaise direction, ils avaient fait demi tour de suite, mais ça lui avait fait perdre du temps. Il avait du ensuite abandonner le monstre marin en arrivant à East Blue, ce serait certes plus rapide mais ça attirerait aussi l'attention, il s'était donc contenté du vent et des rames pour arriver jusqu'au navire de son épouse. Là il était monté discrètement à bord, il n'était pas déguisé après tout, et avait couru jusqu'à la cabine de son épouse où il la sentait, vivante.

Une fois dans la chambre de Jasmine il fut confronté à trois paires d'yeux, deux qui le regardaient avec reproche et réprobation, Mihawk et Lionel étaient vraiment pas ravis de le voir, et un avec bien plus d'affection, la paire de celle qu'il aimait. Et il comprenait tellement bien le reproche silencieux de deux des fils de sa femme, elle était tellement pâle, elle avait l'air tellement fragile comme ça. La voir mettait une fin au cauchemar de ces derniers jours où il imaginait le pire, mais d'un autre côté ça ne faisait qu'en commencer un autre. Il ignorait encore ce qui c'était passé, mais il aurait du être là, auprès d'elle et prêt à la protéger, à la place il s'était trouvé à l'autre bout du monde pendant qu'elle souffrait seule. Les fils de sa femme pouvait lui en vouloir autant qu'ils leur plaisaient, ils ne pourraient jamais surpasser le dégoût de soi même qu'il éprouvait tout seul. Il avait juré le jour de leur mariage de la protéger et elle avait failli mourir sans qu'il puisse rien faire. Il allait être collant et surprotecteur pendant un moment, de ça il en était sur.

Il ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre à côté d'elle, l'embrassant quand elle essaya de se lever pour le faire.

"Chéri, les garçons laissez moi vous présentez les petites dernières de notre famille, nées le 4 Décembre, Silvers Daisy Reyna et sa petite sœur Silvers Dahlia Ruby." Jasmine dit en prenant tour à tour les deux bébés, plaçant l'aînée dans les bras de Rayleigh qui avait été trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre que la serrer contre lui, et la seconde dans ceux de Mihawk qui avait l'air totalement perdu, pour autant il était très doux avec la petite Ruby.

Rayleigh et elle avaient longtemps cherché des prénoms qui leur plaisaient, ça avait été compliqué, Jasmine ne voulait pas vraiment continuer la tradition qui venait de la famille de sa mère par rapport au nom de fleur, et celle de son père par rapport à ce qu'elle avait pu voir avait été de nommer les gens à partir des rois et reines, ce qui n'était de toute façon pas possible ici. Rayleigh de son côté en avait qu'une, c'était que le prénom devait commencer par un R, ça lui venait de son père, et sa mère avait aussi porté un R, elle s'appelait Roxanne. Il avait beau détester son père, il avait beaucoup aimé son grand père quand ce dernier avait été vivant et donc voulait un peu respecter la tradition. Il avait aussi insisté pour que leurs enfants aient quand même quelque chose dans leur prénom lié à leur mère pour que les deux parents soient représentés. Shanks après tout s'appelait Potter Fred Shanks, Jasmine lui avait donné comme second prénom celui de son père, même si ce dernier était mort, respectant la tradition dans un sens, mais surtout pour créer un lien avec le défunt.

Jasmine avait fini par se rendre à l'idée que si c'était une fille, elle aurait comme second prénom une fleur, et du coup ils avaient du chercher des seconds prénoms en plus des premiers, dans le cas d'un garçon seul le premier était nécessaire vu que son second prénom serait celui de Rayleigh. Ils avaient aimé quelques possibilités, mais surtout deux, dans le cas d'une fille à la base le prénom choisi devait être Silvers Dahlia Reyna, mais comme Jasmine avait accouché de jumelles, elle avait fait un compromis.

Lorsque le docteur avait sorti les enfants de son ventre, la seule raison pour laquelle elle était toujours consciente, c'était par pure obstination, elle voulait prendre dans ses bras son enfant au moins une fois, en voir deux l'avait considérablement surprise, même si ça expliquait un peu la taille de son ventre, elle avait réussi à les prendre tour à tour dans ses bras et à les nommer avant de s'évanouir, totalement à bout de force.

Certes elle aurait voulu que Rayleigh soit là comme prévu, mais étant donné les circonstances, elle était presque reconnaissante qu'il ne l'ait pas été, les visages de Jonathan et Rick avaient été horribles, ils avaient à peine dormi et cela l'avait fait se sentir coupable, et même si elle aurait voulu que son mari soit là pour lui tenir la main au cours de l'accouchement elle n'aurait pas souhaité qu'il soit présent durant l'attente. Il avait eu peur, elle le savait, le voyait dans ses yeux, tout comme elle l'avait vu dans ceux de Lionel et Mihawk, et elle comprenait, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas se réveiller quand elle avait succombé après avoir porté ses filles. Mais elle était sûre que la peur et l'inquiétude auraient été encore plus grandes si ils avaient été là à attendre sans rien faire.

Elle était quelque peu amusée, quoique surtout attendrie, de voir les expressions des trois hommes dans la pièce quand ils étaient confrontés à des nouveaux nés, c'était un mélange de panique et d'émerveillement.

Oui elle était affaiblie, et elle avait failli y passer, mais pour elle, ses deux filles le méritaient totalement, quoique cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se battre de toutes ses forces pour revenir dans le monde des vivants.

Elle n'avait pas la vie qu'elle avait imaginé enfant, ou même quand elle avait découvert la magie et que Fred et elle parlaient d'avenir, mais elle ne changerait sa vie pour rien au monde. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais elle avait quatre fils merveilleux, deux neveux (parce que Rick et Jonathan étaient plus comme des neveux que des fils), une petite sœur qu'elle adorait, deux meilleures amies en Rouge et Shakky, et un mari formidable, elle avait aussi eu un frère génial, et à présent elle avait deux adorables filles dans sa famille. Sa vie était bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait jamais imaginé, Jasmine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en reprenant Ruby des bras de Lionel qui l'avait tenu un moment après Mihawk.


	25. Chapter 25: Rouge

Rayleigh rangeait ses outils assez distraitement, Mihawk et Lionel avaient offert une chaise à bascule pour Jasmine, elle en avait une à Loguetown mais elle n'était plus toute jeune, ça avait été un présent de Roger et il l'avait eu d'occasion, en plus la femme ne voulait pas l'enlever de sa maison, même pour l'emmener sur le Raven. Sachant que leur mère d'adoption adorait ce genre de fauteuil et se doutant que ce serait mieux pour elle avec les enfants, les deux hommes s'en était donc procuré un, ainsi que quelques autres choses pour elle et les filles. Rayleigh avait passé le plus gros de la semaine à assembler ou à construire les objets en question. Un deuxième lit à barreaux premièrement, il n'en avait fait qu'un auparavant, ne s'attendant certainement pas à des jumelles, puis il était passé à un deuxième mobile pour distraire sa deuxième fille. Il avait ensuite fait le parc pour enfants, il avait prévu à la base de le faire plus tard, après tout il n'y avait pas vraiment d'urgence, mais il avait décidé que comme ça se serait fait, et il avait aussi fait une deuxième chaise haute. Il avait enfin fini, et du coup il rangeait ses outils, pris par ses pensées il ne sentit pas sa femme venir derrière lui avant qu'elle ne parle.

"Tu as finalement fini, tu vas t'occuper de nos filles maintenant ou tu vas trouver une autre excuse ?" Jasmine demanda d'une voix pas du tout amusée

Depuis qu'il était arrivé un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant, Rayleigh avait tout fait pour ne pas s'occuper de Ruby et Reyna, Mihawk et Lionel l'avaient remarqué bien sûr, de même que le reste de l'équipage, mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Jasmine avait décidé d'attendre un peu, mais elle était à bout de patience, l'attitude de son mari l'inquiétait.

Rayleigh se retourna vite en entendant la voix de sa femme et il se précipita vers elle en la voyant debout. Jasmine était appuyée contre la porte, mais elle n'était pas supposée être debout, l'accouchement avait vraiment fait des dégâts pour elle et elle allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'en remettre vraiment. Le pirate ne prêta donc aucune attention à la question de sa femme, plus intéressé par la remettre au lit pour qu'elle se repose. Une fois que ce fut fait il s'assit à côté d'elle, il l'avait allongé, et il détourna le regard, observant le mur.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Rayleigh dit en haussant les épaules

"Ne me dis pas de stupidités s'il te plait. Depuis que je t'ai mis Reyna dans les bras tu ne les as pas touché. Même Mihawk a été plus en contact avec nos filles que toi. Rayleigh qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Jasmine demanda en s'asseyant, réprimant au passage un grognement de douleur, mais Rayleigh qui s'était tourné vers elle quand elle avait commencé à parler vit la douleur sur son visage

"Ne bouge pas, tu es encore très faible. Tu as failli mourir Jas." Rayleigh dit doucement

"C'est pour ça que tu ne les approches pas ? Parce que j'ai failli mourir ? Tu les blâmes ?" Jasmine demanda, obstinée, elle voulait comprendre

"Quoi ?! Non bien sûr que non! Je ne les accuserai jamais de ça, elles n'y sont pour rien. C'est ces maudits pirates, si ils n'étaient pas morts..." Rayleigh ne finit pas sa phrase mais son expression le disait clairement, il était furieux de ce qui avait failli se passer à cause d'eux, et les pirates avaient de la chance d'être déjà mort, parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas un ennemi qu'on voulait avoir

"Alors explique moi Ray, je ne comprends pas. Pendant toute la grossesse tu as été là, j'avais l'impression que tu étais fou de joie, tout comme moi. Que même si nos filles n'étaient pas prévues, tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'elles arrivent. Et maintenant qu'elles sont là tu les évites comme si elles avaient la peste. Je ne comprends pas. Tu regrettes qu'on est eu des enfants finalement ? Ou tu voulais des garçons ?" Jasmine questionna

"Non, je me moque du sexe de nos enfants. Je suis heureux d'avoir des enfants avec toi, je ne peux pas imaginer quelqu'un d'autre avec qui avoir un enfant et l'élever. J'étais vraiment fou de joie au cours de ta grossesse, inquiet pour toi aussi, beaucoup même, mais heureux quand même. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que j'avais pas réalisé avant de tenir Reyna à quel point elles étaient fragiles. Que j'allais vraiment devenir père. C'était assez abstrait en fait, je suis terrifié Jas.

Elles sont tellement fragiles, j'ai peur de leur faire mal en les portant et en les serrant un peu trop. J'ai peur de les tomber. J'ai peur d'être comme..." Rayleigh dit en se prenant la tête dans les mains

"Tu as peur d'être comme ton père." Jasmine dit doucement, comprenant le problème "Ray, tu n'es pas ton père, tu ne frapperas jamais nos filles, pas plus que tu ne me frapperas moi. Oui nos disputes sont explosives, mais tu ne m'as jamais frappé. Pas plus que tu n'as frappé mes fils, ou que tu n'as frappé les mousses du Jackson. Tu es un pirate, tu as tué des gens et tu le feras probablement encore, mais tu ne feras jamais de mal à ceux que tu aimes. Tu feras des erreurs, tout comme moi, c'est normal, mais je sais que tu ne feras jamais volontairement du mal à nos enfants.

Tu n'es pas lui, tu ne l'as jamais été. Oui le sang peut influencer nos vies, je doute que Lionel et Dragon auraient une telle force si ce n'est pour qui est leur père, mais nos choix importent beaucoup. Le sang ne nous définit pas. Et puis mon cœur, tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais faire ?"

La dernière question fit rire faiblement Rayleigh, comment avait il pu oublier ça ? Si Jasmine apprenait qu'il avait touché un des enfants elle le jetterait par dessus bord sans la moindre hésitation, et ça c'était si elle était de bonne humeur. Il ferait la même chose dans l'autre sens de toute façon.

"J'ai eu peur tu sais quand j'étais enceinte de Shanks. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais être une bonne maman. Je n'avais eu que deux exemples, ma tante et le moins on en dit le mieux c'est, et Madame Weasley qui passait son temps à nourrir ses enfants, à les comparer les uns aux autres, et à critiquer leur vies quand elle n'était pas comme elle voulait. Pas vraiment de bon exemple non ?" Jasmine demanda sans attendre de réponse "Roger m'a dit que j'étais une idiote. Il m'a dit que j'allais aimer mon enfant et que tant que je l'aimais et que je faisais en sorte qu'il ou elle soit heureux alors ça irait. C'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas faire la même chose que ce que j'avais vu, que mon fils, puis mes fils, sachent qu'ils étaient aimés et soutenus et j'ai agi en conséquence. Ca a pas toujours été facile, tu le sais, mais je crois qu'au final ils s'en sont pas si mal sortis non ?"

"Non, pas mal du tout même." Rayleigh admit les larmes aux yeux

"Pour nos filles ce sera pareil, on va les aimer de tout notre cœur et les soutenir. Bien sûr on sera pas toujours d'accord avec leur décision mais on leur expliquera pourquoi et puis on jugera au fur et à mesure la meilleure manière d'agir. Ce sera pas facile, tu ne seras pas toujours là c'est vrai, mais je suis sûre que tu seras quand même un super papa. Tu les aideras à marcher, à savoir se battre aussi, tu leur parleras de tes aventures et je n'ai pas le moindre doute que tu seras leur héros. Je ne sais pas plus que toi comment élever des filles, j'ai peur aussi, j'ai élevé des garçons jamais des filles et là on en a deux, mais tu es avec moi. C'est une nouvelle aventure et on va réussir. Nos filles vont devenir de belles jeunes femmes, elles vont s'épanouir dans la profession de leur choix et un jour elles rencontreront quelqu'un qu'elles aimeront autant que je t'aime et elles se marieront." Jasmine dit doucement en s'appuyant contre son mari

"Non, elles ne se marieront pas. Elles n'ont pas le droit de s'intéresser aux garçons avant leur 40 ans, minimum et même là ce sera juste maximum un bisou sur la joue." Rayleigh commença à dire en faisant des va et viens dans la cabine sous l'œil amusé de Jasmine qui l'observa commencer à planifier la vie de leurs filles par rapport aux garçons

Le problème était en parti régler à présent, elle savait qu'il arrêterait de fuir leurs enfants et elle avait le temps pour essayer de lui faire changer d'idée par rapport à leurs filles et les garçons.

Un peu plus de deux semaines après la naissances des filles, Jasmine reçut un message très inquiétant de la part de Luna. Rouge était à bout de force, et elle voulait voir Jasmine. La femme aux longs cheveux noirs ne perdit pas de temps à ordonner un changement de cap, heureusement il n'y avait rien d'urgent par rapport à leur trajet, il était difficile d'être régulier en mer, surtout avec tout les pirates dernièrement et même si ça avait posé problème, Jasmine s'en moquait. Une de ses meilleures amies avait besoin d'elle et personne ne l'empêcherait d'aller auprès d'elle.

Le trajet fut difficile, elle n'était pas remise, mais heureusement avec Rick et Jonathan à bord elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour la navigation et pour diriger le navire, elle leur avait bien appris. Rayleigh restait auprès d'elle et des filles, il n'était pas près à partir encore et elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps, c'était trop dangereux, pour lui comme pour elle et les filles d'ailleurs. Si la marine apprenait l'existence des jumelles, le gouvernement les traquerait et voudrait les exécuter. Non pas que Jasmine les laissera faire, mais elle était loin d'être au top de sa forme. Dans tous les cas Rayleigh était un homme prudent et même si il avait envie de rester avec sa famille, il ne le ferait pas, pas si ça mettait leur sécurité en jeu.

"Roger m'a dit qu'il préviendrait Garp pour ajouter une sécurité si nécessaire. Garp est un abruti, et il est dangereux, mais il n'est pas du genre à condamner un enfant à cause de son père. Je ne pourrais pas rester dans les parages." Rayleigh dit une fois qu'ils furent dans South Blue "Il ira sans doute voir Rouge et il est pas très doué pour garder un secret."

"Je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour nos filles. Je suppose que Roger lui a dit pour ma relation avec lui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu es leur père. Je ne lui fais pas confiance." Jasmine dit, elle n'avait jamais rencontré le supposé 'Héros de la Marine' et elle ne voulait pas particulièrement le connaître.

"Moi non plus, du coup je me tiendrais à l'écart sur une autre île et je te rejoindrais quand tu partiras. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer ton patronus et si Rouge veut me parler qu'elle m'appelle via cet escargophone, ou qu'elle m'écrive un mot." Rayleigh dit en lui donnant un escargophone "Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ?"

"J'en sais rien, Luna n'est pas optimiste, mais Rouge peut nous surprendre. Je l'espère en tout cas." Jasmine dit sans grande conviction, elle avait vu son amie plusieurs fois au cours de leurs grossesse, et elle n'allait pas bien, les herbes aidaient de même que les remèdes de Luna, mais sa grossesse était bien trop longue, lui demandait beaucoup trop de forces.

Lorsque le Raven arriva à Baterilla, Jasmine arrivait à se déplacer toute seule, mais elle n'allait pas vite, heureusement elle avait une poussettes pour les jumelles et ça l'aidait vu qu'elle pouvait s'appuyer dessus. Elle partit avec ses deux filles mais personne d'autre, les autres marins eux vaquaient à leurs activités habituelles, certains se détendaient pendant que d'autres sous l'oeil de Rick et Jonathan s'occupaient de la marchandise, vendant et achetant. Pour autant, elle ne fut pas seule longtemps, en effet en apprenant la condition de Rouge, Jasmine avait donné un nouveau travail à son ancien second : Fredrick. L'homme lui était totalement loyal et il était un très bon ami, mais même si elle aurait voulu qu'il reste avec elle sur le Raven ce n'était plus possible. En effet lors d'une tempête il avait poussé un autre marin hors de danger, se faisant à la place écraser par une des bômes, une des barres en bas des voiles, qui avait lâché. Il avait été touché à la hanche et il ne pouvait plus marcher sans une cane. Ce qui n'était pas facile quand on était marin, pour autant Jasmine n'avait pas voulu le renvoyer, à la place elle lui avait demandé de veiller sur Luna et Rouge autant que possible. L'homme avait accepté, il avait bien compris les raisons de sa capitaine et n'avait pas protesté. Il serait un poids dans son état et au moins comme ça il pouvait être utile. Il avait vraiment fait du chemin depuis l'homme qui n'avait pas pensé pouvoir respecter une femme en tant que capitaine, avant d'être sauvé par ladite capitaine.

L'homme observait toujours la mer, et il avait vu venir le Raven, il avait alerté Luna et Rouge avant de partir à la rencontre de Jasmine, qui lui présenta ses filles avant de lui demander des nouvelles. Les deux amis discutèrent tranquillement tout en montant l'île pour atteindre la maison de Rouge qui était un peu à l'écart de la ville et près d'une falaise.

Luna ne perdit pas de temps avant de se jeter dans les bras de Jasmine, sa grande sœur qu'elle avait failli perdre avant de lui dire d'aller voir Rouge et qu'elle s'occuperait de ses nièces. Jasmine obtempéra, faisant confiance à Luna, même si elle était un peu anxieuse à l'idée d'être séparée de ses filles.

Rouge était allongée, ses traits étaient tirés, mais elle réussissait à sourire avec la même chaleur que d'habitude et elle avait toujours l'air heureuse à propos de son bébé. Les deux amies discutèrent un moment de choses et d'autres, Jasmine transmettant également le message de Rayleigh, avant que Rouge n'en vienne au cœur du sujet.

"Je ne suis pas assez forte pour survivre Jas." Rouge dit doucement, et fit signe à Jasmine de se taire quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester "Je vais me battre pour survivre, mais je ne pense pas y arriver. Je veux que tu t'occupes de mon enfant si il m'arrive quelque chose. J'en ai parlé avec Luna et elle est d'accord avec moi. Promets le moi Jasmine, promets moi que tu traiteras mon enfant comme un des tiens."

"Tu as ma parole." Jasmine acquiesça des larmes aux yeux

"Si c'est le cas, laisse le t'appeler maman, tu seras sa mère, dis lui quand il ou elle est suffisamment grand qui est son père et sa mère. Parle lui de qui Roger était vraiment d'accord ? Et que je l'aimes de tout mon cœur. Tu me le promets ?" Rouge insista

"Si le pire arrive, je l'élèverai comme si j'avais eu des triplets et je lui dirai la vérité quand il sera suffisamment grand pour comprendre et garder sa langue. Je lui dirai qui était vraiment son père et sa mère." Jasmine jura

"Merci." Rouge dit en lui prenant la main, un poids venait de lui être enlevé à savoir que quoiqu'il lui arrivait son enfant serait protégé et aimé.

Deux jours après l'arrivée de Jasmine à Baterilla, Rouge dut être admise à l'hôpital, Johanna, une des plus ancienne amie de Rouge était là pour se charger de l'accouchement, elle avait emménagé sur l'île pour être là pour son amie et l'aider le plus possible durant sa grossesse, Johanna serait aidé par le médecin de bord du Raven.

Garp était arrivé durant les contractions de Rouge et attendait à présent avec les amis de Rouge que l'accouchement soit fini, à savoir il était avec Fredrick, Luna, Jasmine et ses deux filles, Rick et Jonathan. Autant dire il n'était pas vraiment avec des fans.

Après à peine une heure, Johanna sortit pour les prévenir qu'elle avait accouché d'un petit garçon mais sa tête disait le reste. Rouge ne survivrait pas. Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce où Rouge était en train de serrer son fils dans ses bras, elle pleurait et souriait à la fois. Luna prit discrètement une photo, mais les autres le notèrent distraitement, leur attention était surtout sur leur amie.

"Ann si c'était une fille, et Ace si c'était un garçon. C'était les noms qu'il avait choisi. Gol D Ace." Rouge dit en tenant son fils "Tu m'as promis Jasmine."

"Je sais, et je tiendrais parole." Jasmine dit en s'asseyant près de Rouge

"Je t'aime mon chéri." Rouge dit en embrassant le front de Ace avant de le donner à Jasmine

C'était fini, elle était morte.


	26. Fête des Mères

A six ans, Jasmine offrit pour la première et dernière fois un cadeau de fête des mères à sa tante, un collier fait à l'école. Le collier fut détruit devant ses yeux par sa tante hystérique qui la gifla avant de l'envoyer dans son placard. Jasmine ne répéta pas l'expérience.

A onze ans, Jasmine ressentit un peu plus qu'avant le manque de sa mère le jour de la fête des mères, où avant elle croyait que sa mère avait préféré la mort à elle, elle savait que sa mère avait donné sa vie en la protégeant. Ça changeait tout, elle passa cette journée dans le début d'une tradition à lancer une white lily dans le lac.

A dix-huit ans, elle serra son fils contre elle et Roger lui offrit un bouquet de fleurs, elle n'avait plus sa mère, celle qui aurait pu être sa belle mère la jugeait responsable de la mort de Fred, son fiancé, mais elle avait son bébé et elle était une maman depuis trois mois.

A vingt ans, elle fut réveillée par Roger qui posa Shanks et un petit déjeuner sur son lit, l'homme s'était réveillé plus tôt et il avait expliqué à Shanks que c'était un jour spécial pour les mamans, du coup le petit garçon de deux ans fit un gros câlin à sa mère en lui donnant une fleur, une white lily que Roger lui avait montré ainsi qu'un dessin qu'il avait fait lui même.

Lorsque Jasmine atteint les vingt-quatre ans, ses deux fils, vu que Mihawk était arrivé au cours de l'année, préparèrent le petit déjeuner pour elle sous l'oeil averti du cuisinier et en se disputant comme toujours. Ils lui amenèrent ensuite un petit déjeuner un peu varié, un thé et un café, des crêpes et une salade de fruit ainsi que croissants. Ils mangèrent tous les trois sur le lit, Jasmine les serrant contre elle et savourant le sentiment d'être une maman.

A trente-sept ans, Jasmine donna naissance à deux petites filles et pour la fête des mères elle les serra contre elle, elles ainsi que leur frère adoptif Ace, elle pleura en pensant à Rouge qui n'était pas là pour voir son fils. Elle pleura encore plus en voyant Lionel qui était venu la voir avec Dragon et Mihawk. Ses trois fils, ainsi que Rick et Jonathan étaient là et ils insistèrent tous pour qu'elle ne fasse rien et les laisse s'occuper d'elle pour une fois.

Elle célébra de son mieux ce jour, lançant comme toujours une white lily dans l'eau en l'honneur de sa mère. Elle ignorait totalement que les pertes qu'elle avait vécu avec la mort de son frère et d'une de ses meilleures amies, étaient loin d'être finies et que sous peu elle subirait sa pire blessure.


	27. Chapter 26: Adaptation

Les funérailles de Rouge furent fait sans grande cérémonie, simplement, Luna plantant des hibiscus rouges tout autour de la tombe, la fleur que Roger lui avait donné tant d'années auparavant et que Rouge avait toujours porté dans ses cheveux depuis. Il y avait peu de monde, ceux qui avait été là pour l'accouchement surtout et quelques hommes du Raven qui avaient été là quand Rouge avait résidé à bord.

A la suite de l'enterrement, une dispute énorme explosa.

"Je pourrais protéger cet enfant." Garp hurla

"Comment ? Comme vous avez fait avec les votres ? Cet enfant est ça, un bébé, un bébé qui a besoin d'amour et d'attention. Un bébé que j'éleverai comme je l'ai promis à Rouge, et je le protégerai comme je l'ai juré à Roger. Rouge est morte mais je protégerai leur enfant tout en l'aimant. Vous ne pouvez pas faire la même chose espèce d'abruti." Jasmine explosa

"Je suis un bon père." Garp protesta

"Un père qui pense qu'abandonner ses enfants dans la jungle quand ils ont cinq et dix ans, et les laisser sans aucune surveillance, n'est pas ce que j'appelle un bon père." Jasmine rétorqua de suite

"Je voulais qu'ils soient de grands marines, et c'est le cas pour Lionel." Garp contra

"Vous ne les connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas leurs rêves ou leurs objectifs. Vous les avez traité comme on traite des apprentis alors qu'ils sont vos fils. Vous n'étiez pas là pour les soigner ou pour veillez sur eux. Pour avoir Ace il faudra me passer sur le corps avant." Jasmine jura

"Je pourrais vous faire arrêter." Garp dit fièrement

"Sous quelles accusations ? Mes liens avec Roger ? Vous n'avez aucune preuve, juste Ace, et si vous leur donnez cette information alors vous aurez brisé votre promesse. Et puis c'était que dans le cas où vous arriverez à m'arrêter. Ace est ma charge et je l'élèverai comme mon fils, tel qu'était la volonté de ses parents. Je mourrais avant que je vous laisse le prendre."

Ceci dit, Jasmine partit, prenant la poussette où les trois enfants se trouvaient, ils dormaient heureusement, elle ne les avait pas réveillé en hurlant avec Garp. N'ayant plus rien à faire ici elle partit, disant au revoir à Fredrick qui allait rester sur l'île et s'occuper des plantes que Rouge et Luna avaient planté, des plantes médicinales pour la plupart qui étaient extrêmement utiles et que Jasmine vendait à des médecins. Elle dit également au revoir à Johanna qui restait également sur place, Luna quand à elle était déjà à bord du Raven, lançant un dernier regard dans la direction de la tombe d'une de ses meilleures amies, Jasmine monta dans son navire et ils repartirent en mer.

Rayleigh les rejoignit le soir, Jasmine l'avait tenu au courant des événements et il avait parlé à Rouge via escargophone. Jasmine le guida jusqu'à Ace qu'elle avait couché sur son lit à elle avec les deux filles, les trois étaient serrés les uns contre les autres, ils étaient absolument adorable. Elle avait lancé des sorts pour s'assurer qu'ils ne tombent pas du lit, mais elle était plus tranquille en les surveillant. Rayleigh ne perdit pas de temps à passer un bras autour de sa taille et à la serrer contre lui, il observait en silence les trois bébés.

"Il est suffisamment grand pour que les gens pensent qu'il est le frère biologique des petites. Pas besoin de dire à qui que ce soit que ce n'est pas ton fils." Rayleigh dit doucement

"Notre fils." Jasmine le corrigea

"Je ne peux pas Jas... Je l'aimerai comme mon fils, ça j'en doute pas, mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'il m'appelle papa. Roger est son père, Rouge te l'a demandé mais je ne peux pas prendre cette place, je ne peux pas remplacer Roger." Rayleigh dit avec force, il ne changerait pas d'idée, elle le voyait

"Il ne comprendra pas pourquoi nos filles t'appellent papa et lui autre chose." Jasmine remarqua

"Il fera avec, on lui dira la vérité et je lui expliquerai mes raisons. Je te jure, il ne doutera jamais de mon amour pour lui, mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'il m'appelle papa. Je ne peux pas faire ça à mon capitaine." Rayleigh dit sur le même ton

"Comme tu veux, mais je pense que Roger est en train de te traiter d'idiot." Jasmine dit en haussant les épaules

"Il pense surement la même chose de toi, vu que tu te blâmes pour Rouge." Rayleigh dit d'un air faussement léger

Jasmine se tendit en entendant ça, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, Roger lui avait fait confiance, lui avait confié la femme qu'il aimait et elle était morte. Sans que Jasmine ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

"Rouge a fait son choix tu le sais, et Roger le sait aussi j'en suis sûr. Sa mort n'était pas ta faute, elle a protégé son enfant, ne te blâmes pas ma chérie. Tu élèveras Ace et tu lui parleras de ses parents biologiques et il deviendra un jeune homme aussi fou que son père, j'en suis convaincu." Rayleigh dit doucement

"J'espère pas, Roger était un abruti, je suis sûre que sans toi il se serait fait tué avant d'être vraiment devenu un pirate." Jasmine dit en pleurant et riant

"Garp .. il va être un problème ?" Rayleigh demanda après un moment

"Qu'il essaie." Jasmine répondit simplement d'un ton plein de danger, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour Dragon et Lionel, rien de plus en tout cas, mais il ne ferait pas de mal aux enfants sous sa protection à présent. Rayleigh se contenta de hocher la tête, et de prendre la main de sa femme, un signe pour lui dire qu'elle ne serait pas seule si nécessaire, non qu'il pense que son aide soit vraiment nécessaire. Jasmine était une adversaire redoutable, Roger et elle ne s'étaient jamais affrontés avec toutes leurs forces, mais il savait et le Roi des Pirates avait su aussi, qu'elle était capable de le combattre sur un seuil d'égalité. Roger ne lui avait pas demandé de devenir une pirate simplement parce qu'elle était sa sœur, non il savait qu'elle pourrait être une pirate dangereuse et qu'elle ne les ralentirait pas. Cependant Jasmine avait été plus intéressé en sa famille qu'à chercher l'aventure. Ca et elle était convaincue, avec raison il devait reconnaître, que Roger et elle se seraient tués sur le même navire où elle devait écouter et obéir à ses ordres.

S'occuper de deux nourrissons était un défi, ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas pris soin d'un bébé en plus, mais en plus à présent elle en avait trois, et les quantités de lait que Ace avalait, étaient astronomiques, heureusement que Reyna et Ruby n'étaient pas pareilles, sinon Jasmine passerait ses journées à donner le sein. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si la quantité de nourriture dont Ace avait besoin était due à son héritage de D, ses deux parents mangeaient comme quatre, surtout Roger mais Rouge n'avait pas un petit estomac, loin de là même, ou si c'était dû au fait que Rouge l'avait gardé vingt mois dans son ventre. Le médecin n'en avait pas la moindre idée lui non plus, en même temps il n'avait pas d'expérience, pas plus dans les enfants ayant la lettre D dans leur nom, que dans une grossesse aussi longue. A sa connaissance c'était la première fois qu'une durait aussi longtemps.

Rayleigh n'avait pas pu aider très longtemps, ne souhaitant pas attirer la marine vers sa famille il était reparti sur Grand Line. Les chances que quelqu'un dans East Blue ait une connaissance suffisante du fluide pour le repérer et sache qu'il était, étaient minces mais il ne voulait pas prendre de chance, l'enjeu était bien trop important.

Luna était parti avec lui, voulant retrouver Shakky, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu la femme, le mariage de Jasmine en réalité, et puis elle ressentait le besoin d'avoir ses propres enfants, du coup être à côté de bébés n'aidait pas. Jasmine se souvenait encore de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa petite soeur avant son départ.

 _"Tu es la bienvenue ici Luna, tu n'es pas obligé de partir de suite." Jasmine lui dit, ne voulant pas particulièrement qu'elle parte_

 _"Zeff me manque Jasmine, je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais devoir l'attendre, mais c'est long. Etre ici avec toi c'est bien parce que tu es ma famille et que j'aime le Raven, mais avec les enfants ça me fait juste penser à lui et au fait qu'il n'est pas là avec moi." Luna expliqua_

 _"Tu pourrais toujours le chercher sur Grand Line et te joindre à lui." Jasmine proposa_

 _"Tu sais aussi bien que moi son point de vue sur la question. Il n'acceptera jamais de me mêler à ce genre de vie, pas plus qu'il ne voudra que je me batte. Et je ne veux pas l'empêcher de réaliser son rêve, trouver All Blue est son objectif, il n'a pas voulu que Roger et Rayleigh lui disent si ils l'avaient trouvé, parce qu'il veut la trouver de lui même. Je respecte ça, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il abandonne son rêve pour moi, même si j'adorerai l'avoir à mes côtés. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si je le poussais à faire ça." Luna soupira_

 _"Tu prévois de faire quoi alors ?" Jasmine demanda doucement_

 _"Je vais continuer à voir le monde, de la même manière que je faisais avant que Rouge ne tombe enceinte." Luna dit tristement "J'irai peut être aider Dragon à aider les civils, il est doué tu sais."_

 _"Je sais, il a un grand cœur, mais je m'inquiète. La royauté aime pas vraiment quand on se mêle de ses affaires, ce que fait Dragon est juste et bien, mais les nobles ne vont pas tolérer ça longtemps je le crains." Jasmine souffla_

Luna était partie avec Rayleigh laissant un vide sur le Raven, Jasmine sentait encore plus l'absence de son mari, elle essayait de tout noter et de prendre autant de photo que possible pour qu'il puisse voir les enfants grandir, mais elle ne savait pas si ça serait suffisant.

A la naissance de Shanks elle avait été soulagé de ne pas avoir de jumeaux, pensant que ce serait trop de travail pour une jeune maman, elle le pensait toujours, les trois étaient compliqués à gérer en plus du navire. Heureusement que Jonathan et Rick étaient là, ils aidaient beaucoup.

"Tatie Jas, je peux te parler ?" Jonathan demanda en entrant, Jasmine était à son bureau en train de travailler sur des documents pendant que le trio dormait.

"Bien sûr, de quoi il s'agit ?" Jasmine demanda en poussant les papiers et en s'apprêtant à se lever pour discuter de manière plus agréable

"Non, c'est un peu professionnel." Jonathan dit, l'empêchant de se lever, elle haussa les sourcils mais se rassit, plutôt intriguée.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe alors ?" Jasmine questionna

"C'est à propos de la conversation que tu as eu avec Rick et moi durant ta grossesse, par rapport à l'avenir et tout ça..." Jonathan dit avec une pointe d'anxiété elle nota surprise

"Oui, tu as pensé à quelque chose ?" Jasmine demanda en gardant un visage ouvert, pas la peine de l'inquiéter même si elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il parte, mais elle respecterait sa décision, tout comme elle avait respecté celles de ses enfants.

"J'aimerai avoir mon propre navire, faire du commerce comme on fait sur le Raven, mais je veux pas être en compétiteur ni rien, du coup à la place je me suis dit que comme avec le Raven vous vous chargiez d'East et de South Blues, je pourrai peut être travailler avec vous mais plus dans les mers de North et West Blue." Jonathan expliqua "Comme ça on travaille ensemble, mais je suis mon propre maître. Je te serai toujours reconnaissant de m'avoir donné une chance et de m'avoir fait confiance alors que j'étais un idiot à Grey Terminal, mais je voudrais voir si je peux faire ça. Je me suis un peu renseigné sur les différentes îles des deux mers, et leurs spécialités, et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se retrouver de temps en temps et faire des échanges de marchandises pour que vous ayez parfois des produits un peu plus exotique peut être, et pareil pour moi. Tiens j'ai fait un dossier."

Jasmine prit le dossier qu'il avait fait et l'étudia, il était complet, il avait vraiment fait une étude des différentes demandes et offres selon chaque île, se servant sans aucun doute de ses contacts avec ses 'cousins' et elle se rappelait que Rayleigh et lui avaient eu quelques conversations et que Rayleigh lui avait donné des lettres de Shakky. La barmaid avait du aider, elle avait toujours les informations intéressantes et si elle n'avait pas l'information elle savait comment l'obtenir, doublé à ça une excellente intuition et Jasmine pouvait comprendre les marines quand ils ont mis un avis de recherche sur sa tête, ça et le fait que quand forcée Shakky était une bonne combattante.

"Tu as recherché ton sujet je vois." Jasmine dit d'un ton neutre, Jonathan acquiesça nerveusement "As tu parlé avec Victor pour savoir quel genre de navire tu voudrais ?" elle demanda ensuite en faisant référence au charpentier du navire, l'apprenti de celui qui l'avait construit, quoique elle savait que Victor avait aussi aidé

"Non, je voulais te parler avant. J'ai recherché ces infos parce que tu dis toujours que l'on doit être sûr de soi et essayer de toujours avoir un plan quand on veut quelque chose. Aller voir Victor ce serait allé dans ton dos par contre." Jonathan nia

"Bien, je suis d'accord. Je financerais ton projet, mais tu dois trouver toi même tes hommes, et si jamais quelques uns du Raven veulent te joindre je veux être informé pour agir en conséquence." Jasmine finit par dire

"Tu acceptes ?" Jonathan répéta choqué

"Bien sûr, je t'avais dit que si vous vouliez quitter le Raven je vous aiderai tant que vous aviez un projet. Je l'ai fait pour Mihawk, Shanks, Dragon et même un peu Lionel. Vous n'êtes peut être pas mes fils, mais vous êtes de la famille quand même. Et tu sais ce que je dis toujours : La famille avant tout." Jasmine rappela, oui elle acceptait les disputes et les voies différentes que chacun des garçons avait à son tour pris, mais elle ne tolérerait jamais qu'ils essayent vraiment de se tuer.

Elle se retrouva prise dans un énorme câlin de la part de Jonathan qui partit ensuite de son bureau la laissant sourire derrière lui.

Les semaines suivantes furent un peu plus agitées que la normale, l'équipage se préparait à perdre un des lieutenants de la Senchou qui de son côté écoutait attentivement les dernières leçons de Jasmine.

Le calme fut rompu un soir, Jasmine venait de finir de donner le sein à Ruby et se levait pour aller la coucher quand elle ressenti quelqu'un approcher, pas n'importe qui mais Lionel. Elle coucha donc sa fille et attendit de voir ce qu'il venait faire ici, Lionel n'était pas du genre à débarquer sans prévenir, il appelait avant. Quand il entra dans sa cabine, les yeux rouges tellement il avait pleuré, et une apparence plus que négligée son inquiétude ne fit que grandir.

"Maman j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible." l'homme réussit à lâcher avant de se mettre à pleurer, Jasmine le serra sans hésitation contre lui, l'esprit plein de questions.


	28. Chapter 27: Ohara

Serrer contre elle un homme adulte en larme qui faisait une taille de plus qu'elle et semblait appuyer tout son poids sur elle, tout en se dirigeant vers un canapé n'était pas chose aisée, loin de là, mais Jasmine réussit, quoiqu'il lui fallut un peu de temps. Elle ne lâcha pour autant pas Lionel, qui la serrait comme si elle était son ancre en pleine tempête, elle sentait que son fils adoptif avait besoin de réconfort et elle était tout à fait prête à lui en donner autant que nécessaire voire même plus. Il pleura longtemps et elle ne dit rien, se contentant de passer sa main dans les cheveux noirs de l'homme dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lionel dans un tel état, il ne pleurait que rarement et elle craignait de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour le mettre dans un tel état aussi rapidement. Quand elle l'avait eu il y a deux semaines tout semblait aller bien, elle savait qu'en deux semaines beaucoup pouvait arriver, mais quand même...

Une fois qu'il fut un peu plus calme, en tout cas suffisamment pour la lâcher, Jasmine se leva et alla préparer du thé. Elle n'allait pas lui donner de l'alcool quand il semblait aussi mal. Elle ajouta dans le thé une goutte de potion pour calmer que Luna avait réussi à faire dans ce monde, c'était peut être un peu moins efficace que celle dans leur monde d'origine mais ça marchait quand même bien.

"Je peux pas avoir un verre de saké ?" Lionel demanda quand il vit la tasse qu'elle lui tendait

"Non, pas quand tu es dans cet état. Je ne vais pas te laisser noyer tes problèmes dans l'alcool." Jasmine dit fermement, elle l'aurait fait elle même si elle n'avait pas découvert qu'elle était enceinte, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Elle avait certes bu après la mort de Roger, mais c'était en son honneur, pas pour noyer son chagrin ou en tout cas pas que. Elle avait été détruite après avoir perdu son frère, son meilleur ami, mais elle avait voulu faire ce qu'il avait voulu, célébrer le fait qu'il avait réussi à faire ce coup là au Gouvernement Mondial, renverser totalement le principe de son exécution pour les marines.

Elle n'allait pas laisser son aîné boire quand il était dans cet état, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait hors du Raven, hors de sa vision, mais avec elle il respecterait ses principes. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle ne leur avait pas dit, elle avait établi des règles :

-ne pas boire quand on est malheureux

-les combats sont des choses sérieuses, on ne rit pas, parce qu'elle refusait de voir ses enfants sourire en se battant, pas après Bellatrix et les autres mangemorts

-on peut toujours compter les uns sur les autres, ça c'était la règle d'or peu importe les disputes, les opinions, si un d'entre eux avait besoin d'aide ou de soutien, on agissait, on ne le laissait pas seul.

Elle en avait d'autres bien sûr, mais c'était les plus importantes, et elle n'allait pas changer d'avis quand il avait cette tête. Après sa phrase et le regard qu'elle lui lança, Lionel baissa la tête et commença à boire son thé. Elle but le sien, attendant qu'il parle à son rythme, le pousser ne servirait rien mais elle ne le laisserait pas se coucher tant qu'il n'aurait pas vidé son sac. Son sommeil sera plus réparateur comme ça.

"Je t'ai parlé de mes meilleurs amis." Lionel commença à dire doucement et lentement, sachant qu'il devait parler mais n'en ayant pas particulièrement envie

"Kuzan et Sauro oui." Jasmine acquiesça, elle entendait parler de pas mal de monde quand il l'appelait mais ces deux noms revenaient le plus souvent

"Peu après notre appel, Sauro est revenu de mission. Il avait capturé une archéologue qui était reconnue un danger pour le gouvernement. Nico Olvia, la seule survivante de leur groupe de recherche. Il était un peu ailleurs et plein de question, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait du attaquer, tuer puis emprisonner une archéologue. Ça n'avait pas de sens, ils ne faisaient de mal à personne, c'était juste des é est venu nous voir, Kuzan et moi pour nous en parler, Kuzan lui a dit de laisser tomber, qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment et moi j'ai rien dit, à part d'être prudent.

Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à le faire, mais il est allé voir Nico Olvia pour lui poser des questions, il voulait comprendre. Elle lui a répondu, apparemment ils font des recherches pour savoir ce qui c'est passé avant la création du gouvernement mondial, durant le siècle oublié." Jasmine ne put stopper l'élargissement de ses yeux ou la coupure de son souffle, elle savait de quoi il parlait, Roger lui avait dit, elle ne dirait rien, c'était hors de question, bien trop dangereux, mais elle savait tout comme elle commençait à se rendre compte de ce que le gouvernement avait du faire pour stopper ses recherches. Elle se sentit pâlir, c'était à des moments comme celui ci qu'elle souhaitait que ses enfants soient tous restés sur le Raven, sous sa protection et loin du gouvernement mondial. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit exactement, ce que je sais c'est qu'il est venu me voir après, me demandant de l'aider à partir avec elle. Je l'ai fait, j'ai aidé mon ami plutôt que d'être loyal envers les marines et je ne sais pas si je dois le regretter ou non.

Ils sont partis et j'espérais que ça s'arrête là, Sauro a été accusé d'être un déserteur et d'avoir aidé une criminelle à s'évader, je n'ai pas été soupçonné, ou si c'est le cas je n'en ai pas eu l'impression quoique maintenant que j'y pense c'est peut être pour ça que Kuzan et moi on a été choisi."

"Choisi pour quoi ?" Jasmine demanda en voyant qu'il ne continuait pas

"Ils ont préparé un Buster Call, on faisait partie du groupe des cinq vice-amiraux, avec Sakazuki, Mozambia et Doberman, c'était évident que c'était décidé en avance comment ça allait se passer. Ohara allait être détruite. Il y a eu une pseudo enquête avec le chef du CP9, Spandine, mais c'était de la poudre aux yeux. Le Buster Call a fini par être lancé, il y avait un navire pour évacuer les civils non érudits, et on a commencé à tirer. Mais en fait Sauro n'était pas en sécurité, pas plus qu'Olvia qui était revenue sur l'île pour avertir les autres probablement, en fait ils étaient tous les deux là. Sauro est arrivé sur la plage, il avait une gamine avec lui, elle avait pas dix ans bordel. Il voulait la protéger, il est mort pour la protéger. Kuzan l'a tué, il a tué notre meilleur ami pour qu'il n'aille pas à Impel Down, pour qu'il ait une mort rapide et sans douleur et il ne s'est même pas défendu. Il a juste rassuré cette petite et lui a dit de vivre. Elle a tenté, elle est même arrivée jusqu'au navire d'évacuation mais ce connard de Sakuzuki a tiré un boulet, détruisant le navire et tuant tous les civils. Elle était vivante mais elle n'avait plus de moyens de s'en sortir, alors Kuzan est allé l'aider pendant que je détournai l'attention des autres. Elle est partie, mais elle a tout perdu et maintenant le gouvernement a mis une prime sur sa tête tout simplement parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle pouvait lire les ponéglyphes. On ne sait même pas si c'est vrai ou si ce n'était pas juste une tentative d'un enfant pour impressionner sa mère. Dans tous les cas Nico Robin est recherchée par le gouvernement mondial et elle a tout perdu." Lionel se remit à pleurer

Jasmine ne fit rien d'autre que le serrer contre elle, il lui avait dit ce qui n'allait pas et elle ne pourrait rien dire qui aurait vraiment de la valeur pour l'aider à surmonter sa peine. Dire qu'il n'était pas responsable n'aiderait certainement pas, c'était la vérité mais il ne l'accepterait pas, pas de suite en tout cas. Ses paroles n'aideraient pas elle le savait, du coup elle se contenta de lui offrir du soutien et de l'amour, chose assez aisé pour elle envers ses fils, elle le garda contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme totalement épuisé par les derniers jours, plus ses larmes, le tout avec une potion calmante, et il allait bien dormir.

Elle se leva doucement, créa un lit avec sa magie, avec des sorts pour bloquer les sons autour, avant de le faire léviter dedans. Une fois fait elle se mit elle même au lit, elle allait avoir une petite nuit vu qu'à trois mois les bébés étaient encore loin de faire leur nuit, mais elle devait dormir un peu pour tenir le lendemain. Elle avait le sentiment que les prochains jours allaient être éprouvant.

Lionel n'était que l'ombre de lui même, c'était quelque chose que tout ceux qui étaient sur le Raven depuis plus de deux ans pouvaient voir, Jonathan et Rick étaient particulièrement inquiets, quoique Jonathan n'avait pas trop le temps pour s'occuper du marine avec les préparatifs pour son navire et son équipage afin de réaliser son projet. Il avait demandé à Jasmine si elle pensait qu'il devrait attendre avant de partir, mais la capitaine lui avait dit de continuer sur son projet, il n'y avait jamais vraiment un bon moment pour agir, encore moins en mer. Lionel se remettrait et il ne voudrait surement pas que son ami arrête de prévoir quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment faire, juste pour s'occuper de lui. Jonathan avait cédé, comprenant qu'elle avait raison, il n'en était pas moins inquiet mais bien qu'il ait beaucoup de travail il faisait en sorte de passer du temps avec Lionel.

Rick faisait de même, il avait moins de travail mais il y en avait quand même pas mal, lui et Jasmine travaillaient pour répartir les tâches de Jonathan après son départ, pour se préparer en somme. Ils devaient aussi prendre en compte les enfants à bord, il y avait donc beaucoup d'organisation en cours sur le Raven.

Du à sa présence et au fait que Jasmine refusait catégoriquement de le laisser rester dans son lit toute la journée et toute la nuit, la Senchou en profita pour lui confier Ace, Reyna et Ruby. Elle se rappelait que trop bien à quel point c'était tentant quand les choses allaient mal, quand on avait perdu quelqu'un, de se cacher dans son lit, de refuser d'affronter la réalité. Elle l'avait vécu et ça avait été dur d'en sortir, mais elle n'avait eu personne, ce n'était pas le cas de Lionel, et elle n'allait pas le laisser faire. Qu'il fasse son deuil, pas de soucis, qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir à la suite, c'était pour le mieux ou elle l'aurait traité d'imbécile. Par contre se laisser sombrer de la sorte dès qu'il n'était pas avec les enfants, elle en avait assez.

"Lionel est dans sa cabine ?" Jasmine demanda donc deux semaines après l'arrivée de Lionel à bord

"Oui, tu as besoin de quelque chose Tatie ?" Rick demanda, il était dans la salle de cartographie en train de calculer le meilleur itinéraire pour la suite de leur voyage, elle lui avait déjà dit les arrêts nécessaires et c'était lui qui se chargeait du chemin pris cette fois

"Les enfants sont en train de dormir, j'ai mis des protections et des enchantements si jamais il y a un soucis, tu veux bien quand même faire attention au cas où ?" Jasmine demanda en fronçant les sourcils, les deux pièces n'étaient pas éloignées, ce qui était logique vu qu'elle avait installé cette pièce non loin de ses quartiers, elle avait réfléchi au côté pratique de la chose et au fait qu'elle devait pas courir d'un côté à l'autre du navire pour aller vérifier une carte

Rick accepta volontiers, ce n'était pas du tout un problème vu qu'ils dormaient et qu'en plus la connaissant ils ne risquaient absolument rien, cependant il n'était pas surpris, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup et surtout par rapport à ceux qu'elle aimait. Avec un petit rire, il se remit au travail, gardant la porte ouverte au cas où, il reprit les notes des navigateurs par rapport aux courants et à leur prévisions météos.

Jasmine de son côté marcha de manière déterminée jusqu'à la cabine où Lionel se trouvait, prenant une grande respiration pour se calmer et rester calme, elle toqua avant d'entrer sans attendre la réponse. Elle n'aimait pas faire ça, après ses années avec les Dursley puis avec le public sorcier, elle avait appris à vraiment respecter la vie privé d'une personne. Mais là c'était une intervention et elle ne pouvait pas faire comme d'habitude, si elle voulait réussir à passer ses barrières, il ne devait pas avoir le temps de les mettre.

"Tatie !" Lionel cria quand elle enleva les couvertures qu'il avait sur lui avant d'aller ouvrir les rideaux qui cachaient le hublot permettant au soleil de rentrer.

"Non, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Lionel." Jasmine commença avant d'être interrompue

"Je fais ce que je veux. J'ai tué tout ces gens Tatie, alors ne me demande pas d'être en super forme après ce massacre, la perte d'un de mes meilleurs amis. J'ai condamné une petite fille à une vie de cavale, elle ne pourra jamais se poser ou que ce soit, elle sera toujours traqué. C'est ma faute." Lionel dit les larmes aux yeux, uniquement pour être très choqué lorsqu'elle le gifla, jamais elle n'avait fait une telle chose et ça l'arrêta net.

"Ça suffit, ce qui est fait est fait. Crois moi je sais à quel point c'est difficile d'avancer quand on a perdu quelqu'un, quand on se sent coupable ou même qu'on a fait des horreurs, mais se cacher ne servira à rien. Au mieux tu retardes juste l'inévitable et ça n'arrange pas du tout les choses, même au contraire et au pire tu ne fais que les aggraver. Ohara était horrible je ne le nie pas, et si tu n'éprouvais aucune culpabilité on aurait un autre genre de discussion, mais c'est fait. Tu ne peux pas retourner dans le passé alors tu dois accepter ce qui s'est passé. Tu as vu des gens mourir et en obéissant aux ordres tu as causé des morts également, des morts que tu jugeais inutiles et je suis d'accord avec toi. Maintenant ce que tu dois décider si est ce que tu quittes la marine parce que tu ne peux pas gérer ça ? Ou est ce que tu continue mais tu fais en sorte de ne plus te soucier de ce genre de chose, tu obéis aux ordres ? Ou encore est ce que tu continue mais en essayant de changer les choses ? Soit en interne ou en externe, c'est ta décision. Par rapport à la mort de Sauro, c'est normal qu'il te manque, c'était ton meilleur ami, il te manquera toujours, avec le temps la douleur diminuera et tu y penseras moins souvent, ou alors avec plus d'affection que de tristesse. Cependant, bien que je comprenne ta tristesse et que je la partage un peu, vu ce que tu m'as dis sur lui il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, je ne pense pas que tu honore sa mémoire en agissant comme ça. En plus n'oublie pas que tu as toujours Kuzan et qu'il est probablement aussi mal que toi voire pire par rapport à la situation." Jasmine dit fermement au début avant de s'accroupir devant lui et de prendre une de ses mains dans les siennes en soutien

"Pourquoi il serait plus mal ?" Lionel demanda en baissant les yeux

"Parce qu'il a du le tuer pour éviter qu'il ne soit envoyé à Impel Down, vu que vous saviez tous à quel point les anciens marines sont mal traités là bas. Il est temps que tu le contactes non ? Je ne te dis pas de décider de la suite maintenant, juste au moins parle lui, rassure le qu'il n'a pas perdu ses deux meilleurs amis." Jasmine dit doucement

"Je l'ai jamais blâmé, il le sait." Lionel dit en s'entêtant

"Lionel, mets toi à sa place, qu'est ce que tu ressentirais si après avoir tué un de tes meilleurs amis, l'autre disparaissait soudainement sans donner la moindre nouvelle ?" elle demanda ensuite en haussant un sourcil, Lionel eut la décence de rougir en baissant à nouveau les yeux

"Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure." il finit par dire

"Bien." elle se contenta d'acquiescer, sentant qu'il avait plus à dire et ne voulant pas interrompre sa réflexion, Lionel était quelqu'un qui, contrairement à Dragon et Mihawk, prenait des décisions rapidement mais intelligemment en même temps, Shanks se laissait plutôt guider par son instinct et du coup ses décisions étaient plutôt changeantes selon son humeur, elles étaient aussi sensées, raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas folle d'inquiétude présentement vu qu'il ne donnait que rarement des nouvelles et que celles des journaux étaient loin d'être satisfaisantes. Heureusement Shakky, via Rayleigh, lui donnait toujours des informations récentes sur les activités de sa famille, la femme était véritablement une mine d'or vis à vis des informations. Jasmine était sûre qu'elle aurait blanchi il y a longtemps sans les nouvelles régulières de Shakky. Dragon et Shanks n'écrivaient jamais, ou alors juste quelques lignes, Mihawk n'était pas beaucoup mieux mais il essayait un peu, c'était Lionel qui la contactait et qui venait le plus au final, et il essayait de lui donner des informations à chaque visites.

"Je veux changer les choses pour qu'Ohara ne se reproduise jamais plus. Je ne pense pas y arriver en étant en dehors de la marine, il faut par contre que je gagne du galon si je veux réussir. Les gens commencent à m'écouter en tant que Vice Amiral, mais je pense que si je deviens Amiral j'aurais plus de poids dans les décisions. En plus j'aime être un marine, surtout depuis que je suis en charge comme ça, je protège vraiment les civils et c'est ça que j'ai toujours voulu faire. En plus si je quitte la Marine, je crains que je ne serais plus jamais capable de me regarder dans une glace, je dois faire face à ce qui s'est passé et je ne peux pas faire ça en partant, enfin je peux mais moins. Ce sera ma pénitence en quelque sorte, je changerai les choses et pour chaque mort causée à Ohara je dois sauver trois civils en échange. Je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant mais ce sera un début." Lionel finit par dire doucement "La culpabilité elle disparaît un jour ?"

"Je ne sais pas, moi je la ressens encore quand je pense aux personnes que j'ai laissé derrière quand je suis venue dans ce monde. Encore plus après l'arrivée de Luna et que j'ai appris ce qui c'était passé, pendant longtemps je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser, si j'étais là est ce que j'aurais pu aider suffisamment pour empêcher une guerre de cette ampleur ? Le fait que j'ai abandonné Teddy me hante aussi. C'est difficile, plus ou moins selon les jours et ma compagnie, mais j'y fais face, tout comme toi, tout comme Luna aussi. C'est un chemin, mais nos actions aident un peu à avancer je le sais, et puis tu n'es pas seul. C'est le plus important je pense, ne pas être seul." Jasmine répondit doucement

Lionel la prit dans ses bras, pour la remercier mais aussi parce qu'il en avait besoin, grandir avec Garp comme père ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup d'occasion d'avoir un contact physique affectueux, enfin à part les Fist of Love, mais Jasmine avait été là et avec Luna, elle leur avait donné des câlins ou des baisers sur le front. Maintenant c'était instinctif pour lui de chercher du réconfort physique avec elles deux. Comme toujours elle lui rendit son embrasse, ce n'était pas facile pour le moment et elle le savait, mais elle savait aussi que Lionel, son fils, avait la force d'aller au dessus de ça. Ohara laisserait une trace, mais il arriverait à la surmonter et à part si elle se trompait totalement sur Kuzan, il ne serait pas seul même en dehors du Raven ou du bar de Shakky sur Sabaody auquel il se rendait parfois.

Lorsqu'il partit quatre jours plus tard, Jasmine le regarda et nota que bien que ses épaules étaient plus basses qu'auparavant, sa tête était droite et son regard déterminé. Elle était fière de lui, elle espérait juste qu'il serait prudent, le gouvernement n'aimait guère quand on le questionnait. Mais bon, Lionel était capable d'être discret et retord, autant que son petit frère Dragon qui était presque un expert en la matière. Elle devait juste lui faire confiance, et puis Garp garderait surement un oeil sur lui en plus, il n'était pas totalement idiot. Enfin elle espérait.

Heureusement pour elle, avant qu'elle ne puisse avoir un ulcère, ce sur quoi le Doc ne manquait jamais de l'avertir vu son anxiété, le trio d'enfant vint la distraire, ses filles n'étaient pas prévues, et voir Ace lui serrait toujours un peu le coeur vu que c'était un rappel que Roger -son frère- et que Rouge -sa meilleure amie- n'étaient plus là, et parfois elle avait envie de faire ce qu'elle avait reproché à Lionel, c'est à dire s'enfoncer dans son lit et ne faire que se morfondre. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle était tentée, le petit garçon lui ferait un grand sourire, qui lui était unique et elle continuait à avancer. Elever des enfants était quelque chose qu'elle aimait, elle avait toujours voulu une grande famille, même si elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et les voir grandir et progresser était quelque chose qu'elle chérissait. Même si trois enfants d'un coup, surtout un D, était un peu épuisant. Souriant et attrapant les trois, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude même si elle faisait toujours attention, elle retourna dans son bureau, les posa sur un tapis que Dragon avait acheté en venant la voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, elle se remit au travail tout en leur racontant des histoires. C'était une bonne journée et elle comptait bien en profiter, et lorsque Rick et Jonathan vinrent passer un moment avec elle, son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir. Jonathan allait bientôt partir mais comme avec Mihawk et Shanks, elle allait profiter de chaque moment avant son départ.


	29. Lionel

**Coucou; non cette histoire n'est pas morte. Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favori et surtout commentent cette fic. Bon Réveillon en ce 31.**

Sakihinata : **Je peux assurer que cette histoire ne sera pas abandonné, je sais la fin et le milieu, je ne voulais juste pas écrire ce chapitre et du coup je bloquais. Bisous et bon réveillon.**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Coucou, contente que ça t'ai plu. Non, j'y ai pensé mais c'était pas une bonne idée vu que ça aurait attiré de l'attention sur Ace et les filles, trop dangereux. Bisous et bon réveillon**

slach-nono : **Coucou, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, une maman responsable dans One Piece, oui un peu unique non ? Bisous et bon réveillon**

Habillée entièrement de noir, Jasmine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le soleil qui éclairait cette journée était une insulte, une moquerie. Un ouragan, des pluies continuelles auraient mieux exprimé ce qu'elle ressentait sans pour autant vraiment le toucher. Pour autant elle savait qu'il adorait toujours les jours de soleil, Lionel avait toujours été horrible les jours de pluie, Mihawk préférait aussi les jours de soleil mais il faisait avec, Shanks lui trouvait son bonheur quelque soit le temps et Dragon avait toujours profité des jours de pluie pour lire. Lionel avait été le seul à réagir ainsi, elle avait toujours trouvé ça amusant, et à présent elle ne pourrait jamais plus le voir ou le taquiner.

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis le jour où elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur, le jour de la cherche paniquée mais vaine de ses quartiers, à la recherche de la Vivre Card de son aîné, parce que même si elle n'avait pas donné le jour à Lionel, Dragon ou même Mihawk ils étaient pour autant ses enfants, même chose pour Ace, bien que le cas soit différent pour lui.

La nouvelle que Garp était à l'escargophone .. elle avait su avant même d'entendre les mots, Lionel était mort en mission, un héros et elle s'en moquait, elle voulait juste qu'il soit vivant.

Jasmine savait ce qu'était le deuil, elle avait connu ça pour une grande partie de sa vie, la guerre lui avait coûté tellement d'amis, de proches, son départ n'avait pas aidé non plus, ça avait été nécessaire mais elle avait du dire adieu à tant de choses, Roger avait aidé bien sûr mais il n'avait été qu'un homme. Elle avait perdu des hommes au fil des années, moins que bien d'autres marins, mais ça avait été douloureux néanmoins, la mort de Roger avait été horrible à vivre mais elle s'y était attendue, elle avait pu lui dire au revoir, pareil pour Rouge. Et puis ils étaient des adultes, ça avait été leur décision.

Lionel était jeune, il avait à peine 22 ans, toute la vie devant lui, il avait encore tant à vivre et voir, à réaliser, c'était injuste de la couper aussi vite. Roger et Rouge avaient fait leurs choix, ils avaient fait ce qu'ils voulaient, mais Lionel, c'était différent et puis il était son fils.

Elle serra d'avantage la poussette où étaient ses deux filles et Ace, et continua à regarder le cercueil où était son aîné, elle se sentait vide et froide en observant les marines le mettre en terre, pendant toute la cérémonie son regard ne bougea pas, elle ne pleura pas, le seul signe de son malheur était la prise qu'elle avait sur la poussette, elle restait figé et froide, autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur se raccrochant à la poussette comme à sa seule chance de survie.

"Tatie, tu veux qu'on s'occupe des enfants pendant que tu vas te reposer un peu ?" demanda Jonathan, il était venu pour l'enterrement, Luna était là aussi, arrivée par ses propres moyens en revanche et Jasmine savait que si ça avait été possible Shanks et Mihawk seraient aussi venus, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous les deux recherchés et que des hauts gradés de la marine étaient là, y compris les trois amiraux, ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'ils se montrent.

"Non merci, je vais les garder. Passez un moment ensemble, combien de temps tu resteras Jonathan ?" questionna distraitement Jasmine

"Je pensais rester une semaine, après si tu veux que je reste plus longtemps je peux m'arranger tatie." répondit Jonathan en la regardant avec inquiétude, il y avait un poids sur les épaules de la femme qui s'était tant occupé de lui qu'il n'aimait pas, pas plus qu'il n'aimait l'âge qui semblait être ancré sur son visage à présent ou le fait que ses yeux verts normalement si amusés et taquins, semblaient presque morts à présent.

"D'accord, j'ai hâte d'en entendre d'avantage sur comment ça se passe pour toi à West et North Blue, je t'écouterai plus tard par contre d'accord ? Je vais aller dans mes quartiers, peut être que Dragon sortira de l'ombre si je fais ça." répondit Jasmine en commençant à partir, elle avait su où était Dragon au moment même où il avait posé les pieds sur l'île, au début elle avait pensé qu'il se montrerait mais il était resté à distance, suffisamment proche pour entendre la cérémonie et pour voir, mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas être vu en retour. Elle avait pensé à demander à quelqu'un d'aller le chercher mais son haki l'en avait empêché, la seule raison qu'elle le sentait c'était l'habitude, sinon il était presque invisible, et elle savait qu'il avait une raison pour agir ainsi. Était ce une raison qu'elle allait apprécier, elle en doutait mais elle lui donnerait une chance de s'expliquer, l'attitude presque coupable de Luna n'aidait pas non plus.

"On sera au bar de Makino, si tu as besoin de nous n'hésite pas et si tu veux nous rejoindre tu es plus que la bienvenue tatie." assura Rick qui la regardait avec plus d'inquiétude que Jonathan, mais c'était plus lié au fait qu'il l'avait observé depuis l'annonce de la mort de Lionel qu'autre chose.

"Je te rejoindrais plus tard, je vais rester un peu ici." dit calmement Luna, néanmoins Jasmine la connaissait suffisamment pour voir le chagrin dans ses yeux bleus gris.

Jasmine acquiesça et partit vers le Raven, elle n'avait pas envie de dormir dans la maison qu'elle avait à Fuschia, il y avait trop de souvenirs de Lionel là bas et elle ne voulait pas y aller, pas de suite en tout cas.

"Madame, attendez." une voix appela alors qu'elle était à déjà bien descendu de la colline, Lionel avait toujours adoré cet endroit et du coup Garp et elle avaient décidé de l'y enterrer. Ou plutôt Garp ne savait pas les lieux que son fils aimait et il avait demandé conseil à Jasmine. Les deux ne s'apprécieraient probablement jamais, leurs opinions étaient trop différentes et Jasmine était plus que capable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un qui faisait du mal à sa famille, la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas attaqué Garp était qu'il aimait ses fils, elle le voyait. Néanmoins elle serait très prudente lorsqu'il souhaiterait voir Ace et elle utiliserait la violence si nécessaire. Elle se retourna pour voir un officier de la marine venir vers elle, il était très grand avec des cheveux noirs frisés retenus sous un bandana et avec des lunettes noires. Même si elle ne s'était pas tenue informée des différents officiers de la marine, une obligation lorsqu'on était dans sa position (entre ses fils, son mari, ses filles et son frère), elle aurait su qui il était, Lionel lui avait envoyé des photos de sa base et de ses amis en plus de ses multiples descriptions.

"Vice Amiral Kuzan, que puis je faire pour vous ?" elle demanda en attendant qu'il la rejoigne

"Vous êtes bien Madame Potter Jasmine ? J'en suis presque sûr mais je ne voudrais pas faire une erreur." il demanda en arrivant près d'elle

"Oui Vice Amiral, c'est bien moi." elle répondit aussi poliment que possible, elle n'avait pas envie de parler à des inconnus, seuls ses proches, et encore...

"Toutes mes condoléances madame, Lionel parlait souvent de vous, il vous aimait énormément." expliqua Kuzan un peu gêné

"C'était réciproque, mes condoléances à vous aussi, il me parlait de ses amis et votre nom était souvent cité. Il était mon fils mais je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un ami, ce n'est pas non plus facile." reconnut Jasmine, elle le savait après tout, elle avait souvent perdu des amis, néanmoins le vide qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de Lionel était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais ressenti.

"Merci." dit Kuzan en se raclant la gorge "Lionel m'avait confié un carton pour vous, je l'ai pris avec moi pour vous le donner, on va partir dans l'après midi du coup je voulais vous le donner le plus tôt possible. Si vous vous voulez bien je vais le chercher maintenant."

"Bien sûr." accepta Jasmine "Je retournais sur le _Raven_ donc ce n'est pas un soucis."

"Je vais le déposer sur votre navire alors, ça ne me prendra pas longtemps." dit Kuzan avant de partir pour aller chercher ledit carton

"Mes condoléances madame." dit une voix derrière elle

"Merci Amiral Zephir, Amiral Sengoku." remercia Jasmine en voyant deux des plus hauts gradés de la marine, dont l'homme qui avait formé Lionel

"Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose madame n'hésitez pas. Il parlait souvent de vous et il m'avait donné une part de gâteau que vous aviez préparé, il était très fier." dit l'amiral Zephir

"Merci, je suis très fière de lui aussi. Savez vous ce qui s'est produit ? Je veux dire je sais qu'il était en mission mais comment est il mort ? Le coupable a t'il attrapé ?" demanda Jasmine

"L'enquête est toujours en cours." répondit calmement Sengoku

"Ce serait l'avantage du meurtrier de mon fils que vous le trouviez avant moi." commenta Jasmine

"Comment ça ? Vous voulez le tuer vous même ?" demanda Zephir un peu inquiet

"J'ai des enfants à charge pour plusieurs années, et je ne ferai rien de stupide tant que ce sera le cas, une fois qu'ils seront adultes et qu'ils se seront lancés dans la vie en revanche ce sera différent. Si il est toujours en liberté alors je le traquerai et je le tuerai oui." répondit Jasmine en les regardant droit dans les yeux

"Ce serait dangereux, Lionel était un de mes meilleurs élèves." commenta Zephir

"J'ai appris à chacun de mes enfants à se battre Amiral, je suis bien plus dangereuse que ce que vous pouvez croire et je protégerai toujours ma famille." dit simplement Jasmine en partant

Kuzan l'attendait devant le _Raven,_ un carton dans les bras, après avoir essayé en vain de lui prendre le carton, la marchande lui montra le chemin jusqu'à ses quartiers où il posa le carton sur son bureau tandis qu'elle mettait les enfants dans leur parc pour que les bébés de un an et demi puissent jouer tranquillement, en général tout se passait bien mais Ace était nettement plus forts que les deux petites et du coup elle devait surveiller plus attentivement pour qu'un accident ne se produise pas. Elle reconnaissait par contre que Ace était plus prudent, il était vraiment protecteur de ses sœurs et il faisait tout pour les protéger, y compris de sa propre force.

"Tenez, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit appelez moi. Lionel était mon meilleur ami et je lui ai promis que si quelque chose lui arrivez, que je veillerai sur vous." dit Kuzan en donnant un numéro d'escargophone à la sorcière

"Mes enfants semblent vivre dans l'idée que je suis une pauvre femme sans défense, je ne comprends pas pourquoi." répondit Jasmine avec une pointe d'amusement "Merci pour ça."

"Il n'y a pas de soucis. N'hésitez vraiment pas. Lionel vous aimez énormément..." dit Kuzan

"Je l'aimais aussi énormément, vous êtes le bienvenu ici si vous souhaitez rester quelque temps. Lionel vous aimez aussi beaucoup, il me parlait souvent de vous, il avait aussi beaucoup de respect pour vous. Je sais qu'il avait prévu de vous inviter pendant des vacances pour que je vous rencontre dans de meilleures circonstances que ..." dit Jasmine, c'était la vérité, il avait aussi dit que Kuzan n'avait pas de famille et du coup il avait voulu l'inviter pour Noël. Être proche avec lui serait probablement un peu compliqué vu que Rayleigh venait souvent mais elle voulait avoir ce lien avec son aîné. Le fait que Lionel n'aurait jamais mis les enfants en danger aidait aussi, tout comme le fait qu'elle savait que Kuzan avait été contre l'idée de la chasse à l'enfant de Rogers et qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un enfant était responsable des actions de ses parents aidait aussi beaucoup. Elle ne mettrait pas ses enfants en danger.

Jasmine se retrouva assez vite seule, Kuzan acceptant l'invitation et disant qu'il appellerait, mais il partit vite après, elle observa ses plus jeunes qui jouaient dans leur parc, s'échangeant leurs jouets et riant, en sécurité.

"Je pensais lorsque je t'ai élevé que je t'avais appris à ne pas rester cacher ainsi dans l'ombre." elle dit soudainement, mais elle avait patienté suffisamment avec Dragon, cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était là depuis le départ du Vice Amiral et elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer aujourd'hui. "Ou alors as tu l'idée stupide que tu n'es pas le bienvenu chez moi ?"

Dragon entra dans la pièce sans un mot et en voyant son visage Jasmine se leva de son fauteuil à bascule pour ouvrir ses bras, Dragon n'eut pas besoin d'une autre invitation et il se blottit dans les bras de celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer la perte de son grand frère, Jasmine le réconfortant de son mieux, elle les avait dirigé vers le canapé, elle pleurait aussi silencieusement, les larmes coulant mais elle ne les essuya pas, son fils avait besoin d'elle et c'était sa priorité.

"C'est ma faute." il dit après un long moment

"Chéri de quoi tu parles ? Ce n'était pas ta faute ce qui est arrivé." protesta Jasmine en fronçant les sourcils

"Lionel et moi on s'est vu après Ohara, Lionel voulait changer les choses pour les marines afin que ça ne se reproduise pas, il voulait protéger les innocents, mais on était d'accord que les marines ne changeraient pas facilement, encore moins avec le Gorosei et les Dragons Célestes qui avaient beaucoup de pouvoirs. Beaucoup trop, ils peuvent tout se permettre sans la moindre conséquence, l'esclavage en particulier mais Ohara aussi... J'ai vu les conséquences de la royauté lorsque les rois se moquaient de leurs sujets, comme à Goa, j'aide les peuples, je les soutiens de mon mieux mais ça ne suffit pas, on en a parlé et il était d'accord avec moi. Au début il pensait uniquement à changer les choses mais en douceur mais avec le temps on est tombé d'accord.. il faut faire tomber le gouvernement mondial pour reconstruire notre monde et notre gouvernement." expliqua Dragon

"Dis moi que c'est une blague. Je t'en prie. Dis moi que vous n'avez pas fait ça ?" s'exclama Jasmine en se levant et en commençant à aller et venir dans la pièce

"Et bien..." commença Dragon

"Dragon dis moi que vous n'avez pas commencé à vous opposer au gouvernement mondial. Dis moi que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne t'es pas montré à l'enterrement." dit Jasmine avec un mélange de colère et de peur

"C'est nécessaire, les choses ne peuvent pas continuer ainsi Tatie, Lionel a commencé à rassembler des informations sur le Gorosei et les Dragons Célestes, il me les envoyait aussi souvent que possible. Il était inquiet, il craignait que quelqu'un ait repéré ce qu'il faisait, je lui ai dis d'arrêter, de quitter la marine et de me rejoindre mais il voulait chercher un peu plus, je voulais ça aussi, on avait besoin de plus pour avancer. L'information est une chose vitale dans ce genre de combat. Mais il .. enfin il a été tué." expliqua Dragon "J'aurai du plus insister pour qu'il arrête, il était en danger et on aurait du attendre, il n'avait personne pour garder ses arrières."

Jasmine se rassit, visage pâle, ce que ses fils avaient fait était énorme et surtout extrêmement dangereux, elle avait toujours su que ses fils avaient choisi des voies difficiles et dangereuses, ça ne l'avait jamais enchanté, loin de là même, mais elle avait fait avec, se disant qu'elle les avait préparé le plus possible et qu'ils étaient prudents. La mort de son aîné avait frapper dur et elle doutait plus que jamais auparavant de sa décision, elle avait d'ailleurs plus qu'un peu envie d'aller tous les chercher et de les enfermer en sécurité sur le Raven. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas quand elle n'avait pas pu choisir sa vie avant qu'il ne soit presque trop tard, pas après s'être promise qu'elle ne stopperait pas les rêves de ses enfants. Néanmoins il y avait une nette différence entre une boutique de farce et déclarer le guerre au Gouvernement Mondial.

"Tatie.." dit Dragon d'une petite voix

"Pas aujourd'hui Dragon, tu dois me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir, je ne peux pas aujourd'hui..." souffla Jasmine

"Je voudrais ton support moral au moins tatie, tu es ma mère et je ne veux pas faire ça si tu es contre mais je le ferai, si nécessaire." dit Dragon

"Me dire que tu me considères comme ta mère n'arrange pas les choses trésor. Mais je te remercie, tu es mon fils, ça n'a jamais compté pour moi que je ne t'ai pas donné naissance. Je m'inquiète autant pour toi que pour Shanks ou Mihawk. Du coup avant que je te réponde pour si ou non tu as mon soutien j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir un peu. Voire beaucoup. Alors peut être que tu pourrais aller rejoindre Rick et Jonathan, ils sont au bar de Makino et il n'y a pas de marine avec eux, juste des hommes des deux équipages et Luna est avec eux." dit Jasmine le plus calmement possible

Dragon l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir, elle resta assisse un moment avant de se lever pour ouvrir le carton que Lionel avait souhaité qu'elle ait. La curiosité n'avait pas disparu avec l'âge, elle avait juste appris à mieux la maîtriser mais elle voulait penser à Lionel, le voir et c'était le plus proche qu'elle pourrait avoir à présent.

Au dessus du carton il y avait une lettre, elle vit des boites et des dossiers à l'intérieur mais elle ne les regarda pas vraiment, son attention était entièrement sur la lettre où il y avait son nom dessus inscrit dans une écriture familière.

 _Tatie_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre alors ça veut dire que je suis mort ou que Kuzan est un abruti mais j'ai suffisamment confiance en lui pour dire que la seconde option n'est pas très probable. Parce que sinon je suis prêt à le tuer si nécessaire._

 _Je suis désolé tatie, j'ai beau espérer que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre, je sais que c'est très probable malheureusement. Je ne sais pas si Dragon te l'a dit, mais j'ai commencé à rassembler des informations contre les Dragons Célestes et le Gorosei, on doit faire tomber le gouvernement, celui là est bien trop inégal._

 _Je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais et les risques, je suis presque sûr que je me suis fait repéré, selon qui c'est j'arriverai à le battre et à m'enfuir si la situation est nécessaire. J'ai écris plusieurs fois cette lettre, je la modifie avant chaque mission pour que tu sache vraiment ce qui se passe._

 _Je voulais surtout te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Dragon et moi, je serais toujours reconnaissant au jour toi et les autres vous nous avaient aidé et sauvé. J'ai connu ma mère biologique quelques années, mais tu es ma mère Jasmine, tu seras toujours ma maman et je t'aime._

 _Pardonne moi pour ne pas avoir été plus prudent, pour ne pas pouvoir être là voir les filles et Ace grandir, ils sont entre des bonnes mains vu que tu es là, veilles bien sur Mihawk, Shanks et Dragon pour moi, ainsi que sur Rick et Jonathan. N'oublie pas de te reposer aussi, n'en fais pas trop maman je ne te veux pas avec moi dans l'autre monde de suite. Sois prudente et merci encore de m'avoir laissé vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais, ma vie et mes rêves. J'ai toujours pu compter sur toi et ça veut dire plus pour moi que je ne pourrais jamais l'exprimer._

 _Je t'aime maman merci pour tout._

 _Je t'embrasse_

 _Lionel._


	30. Révolution et Rayleigh

**Ouah, je n'avais vraiment pas pensé qu'il s'écoulerait autant de temps avant que je ne poste un nouveau chapitre, vraiment désolée. Le pire c'est que pour cette fic j'ai plus ou moins tout prévu pour la suite, mais à chaque fois je bloque sur la manière d'écrire le chapitre. Désolée quand même pour l'attente. Merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci à vous de commenter cette fic. En espérant que vous aimiez ce chapitre, bonne lecture.**

Sakihinata : **Oui, j'avais beau savoir depuis le début que Lionel allait mourir, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à en parler, à l'écrire, pareil pour Roger en fait... On s'attache je suppose. Pour Kuzan, non il ne saura pas qui est le mari de Jasmine, il aura des soupçons sur son activité mais aucune certitude et il ne le rencontrera pas. Elle se fit au jugement de Lionel mais elle ne veut pas non plus prendre de risque ou forcer Kuzan à faire un choix. Garp ne le saura pas non plus d'ailleurs, là encore elle ne prendra pas de risques. Bonne lecture, bisous.**

mercy thompson fan de manga : **Oui, je sais, mais je ne voyais pas Dragon faire une révolution contre le Gouvernement avec son frère dans la marine, un frère avec qui il a beaucoup de contact et pour qui il a du respect. Et puis c'était important pour les autres personnages aussi, malheureusement. Merci, en retard et à toi aussi.**

adenoide : **Ça** **c'est sûr, et oui Jasmine assure mais il lui arrive aussi de flancher un peu. Après il y aura pas mal de moment où elle est vraiment badass, j'ai même un peu hâte d'y être pour tout dire ;).**

Zaaabooozaaa Zoooaaaanaaa : **Et bien là voilà, désolée pour l'attente.**

Loo2 : **Salut, merci beaucoup, il y a des endroits à retravailler mais c'est pas pour de suite, mais je suis heureuse que tu aimes quand même. Je sais, c'est un peu fait exprès qu'ils n'aient pas de fruit du démon, après tout Shanks est un empereur alors qu'il n'a plus qu'un bras et qu'il n'a pas mangé de fruit, Mihawk n'en a pas mangé non plus, ou en tout cas si c'est le cas on ne le sait pas. Et Rayleigh n'en a pas mangé non plus, pareil pour Garp, je te rassure Luffy en aura un, tout comme Ace, mais sinon je vois pas les autres en manger. Il y a la magie, même si on ne la voit pas trop, de même que le haki, et le simple fait que je trouve ça cool que les personnages puissent être aussi forts sans avoir de fruit.**

 **Je te remercie pour tes encouragements, ça m'a beaucoup touché, après je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir à mettre cette fic en pause, ça aurait été un peu frustrant.**

 **Je suis heureuse d'arriver alors à gérer tout mes personnages, c'est vrai qu'il y en a plein, et c'est pas fini ;). En espérant que tu aimes ce chapitre, bonne lecture.**

Le _Raven_ était de nouveau à flots, étant resté à l'île de Dawn pendant trois jours avant de partir, l'équipage de Jonathan restait proche du navire de Jasmine, l'homme ne voulant pas s'éloigner de suite, Lionel avait été un ami proche, les deux hommes étaient restés en contact au fil des années, mais plus que ça il était inquiet pour Jasmine, il n'était pas le seul mais contrairement aux enfants de la marchande, lui et Rick pouvaient être près d'elle sans danger. Shanks et Mihawk ne s'étaient pas manifestés, c'était trop dangereux pour le moment pour eux, Dragon en revanche était là, mais la situation était compliquée. Lionel avait été son grand frère, une personne qui avait toujours été là dans la vie du révolutionnaire, et c'était donc difficile pour lui de voir à quel point Jasmine lutter. Il n'était pas aveugle mais la capitaine réussissait à donner le change à ses enfants, la seule raison pour laquelle ça ne marchait pas avec les deux hommes qui avaient été ses apprentis, c'était parce qu'ils la connaissaient trop et qu'elle n'avait pas autant porter de masque pour cacher sa souffrance devant eux, ils avaient plus l'habitude. L'ayant vu du temps de la mort de Rogers et de Rouge, mais aussi dû au fait que Rayleigh n'était pas trop présent ou même son inquiétude vis à vis des activités illégales de ses enfants. Ils l'avaient vu traverser tout ça et là c'était bien plus visible, et ils étaient très inquiets, Luna qui naviguait avec eux pour le moment l'était aussi.

La blonde n'était pas trop restée avec Jasmine ces dernières années mais elle la connaissait bien, elles se connaissaient par cœur, et elle savait mieux que beaucoup à quel point la femme aux cheveux noirs était forte, solide, là pour autant elle ne voyait pas cette force. A la place elle voyait une immense fatigue et un chagrin qui semblait menacer de l'étouffer. Elle était donc très inquiète mais elle ne savait pas comment aider, elle avait su pour les activités de Lionel et cela sans le dire à Jasmine, et elle se sentait coupable. Jasmine ne l'avait pas ordonné ou quoique ce soit, mais ça avait été sous entendu qu'elle comptait sur Luna pour garder un œil sur Dragon, s'assurer qu'il aille bien, la blonde ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la révolution qu'il préparait. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que Jasmine pensait à ce sujet, mais elle sentait que ça n'était pas dans la catégorie sain et sauf.

"Tatie, on m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ?" demanda Dragon une fois à la porte des quartiers de Jasmine, elle était assise sur le sol, les trois enfants autour d'elle, jouant, mais même leurs sourires et leurs rires n'arrivaient pas à amener un sourire sur le visage de la femme.

"Oui en effet, entre je t'en prie." elle demanda en se levant, prenant Ace et Reyna dans ses bras pour les mettre dans leur parc et avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre Ruby, une fois les deux enfants de un an passé installé, Dragon l'avait déjà fait. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant son bureau, signe que c'était une conversation sérieuse et professionnelle, le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour contrôler ses expressions et pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était nerveux, il savait que ça allait concerner la révolution et il était anxieux vis à vis de ce qu'elle allait faire et dire. Il agirait avec ou sans l'accord de Jasmine, mais il voulait son soutien, pas financier ou quoique ce soit simplement moral. Il était en colère contre son père, n'avait jamais connu sa mère biologique, et venait de perdre son frère, il ne voulait pas perdre Jasmine également. "J'ai lu les documents que tu m'as donné..." elle commença en essayant de se concentrer sur le côté professionnel de sa personnalité, le côté maternel ne voulait qu'une chose, assommer Dragon et l'enfermer dans la cale du navire, mais elle voulait faire ça avec tout ses enfants, elle savait pourtant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, bien que l'envie soit très présente... "Je reconnais que tu as réunis beaucoup d'informations et que tu as beaucoup de progrès."

"J'aime planifier les choses." reconnut Dragon.

"Je sais oui, mais tu comprends que sur le terrain il est très difficile de suivre un plan précis, qu'il faut être capable de s'adapter rapidement ?" demanda Jasmine.

"Je sais, j'en suis capable aussi, je sais que je manque d'expérience et que ce ne sera pas facile, mais Tatie, c'est ce que je veux faire." affirma le jeune homme.

"Je l'ai bien compris oui." soupira Jasmine. "Je ne compte pas te mentir, je n'aime pas ça du tout, loin de là même. Je n'aime pas non plus le fait que vous m'ayez menti et ça je veux que ça soit clair, tu ne me mens plus ainsi Dragon, est ce que je suis claire ?"

"Oui Tatie." acquiesça sans hésiter Dragon, le ton sévère de Jasmine était un ton rarement utilisé mais tous ses enfants y obéissaient.

"Bien. Comme je te l'ai dit je n'aime pas ça, tu vas être en danger souvent, mais je suis aussi très fière de toi. Tu as la volonté et la détermination de changer les choses et pour ça je suis très fière, tu n'as pas fermé les yeux en voyant un soucis, non tu es allé cherché le cœur du problème et tu as décidé d'agir. Je vais sans aucun doute avoir des cheveux blancs d'ici peu, ainsi que passer le reste de mes jours à m'inquiéter, enfin encore plus que je le faisais à la base, mais je suis quand même fière de toi. Tu as mon soutien mais il va y avoir des règles et elles ne seront pas négociables, et si j'apprends que tu les as enfreintes, et je l'apprendrais fais moi confiance, je viendrais te chercher, où que tu sois pour te ramener ici par la peau des fesses si nécessaire. Je suis claire ?" elle demanda en le regardant dans les yeux, elle tiendrait parole de ça il en était sûr. Elle ne promettait rien sans être capable de le tenir, et la lueur dans son regard rappelait au deuxième fils de Garp que cette femme naviguait depuis des années, avait affronté des dizaines d'équipages pirates et avait été capable de tenir tête à Gol D. Roger. Dragon avait toujours sur qu'elle était forte, mais c'était presque abstrait, il n'y était pas vraiment confronté normalement, là c'était différent et il était vraiment heureux d'avoir une telle femme dans son camp, parce qu'il adorait sa mère adoptive mais elle lui faisait un peu peur pour le coup.

"Quelles sont les règles ?" il demanda prudent, il la respectait et l'aimait plus que tout mais il ne voulait pas s'engager tant qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Si elle lui demandait de se tenir à l'écart de tous les combats par exemple, il n'accepterait pas, il n'avait aucune intention de se cacher derrière ses hommes.

"Je veux avoir des nouvelles au moins tout les mois, que ce soit un appel, une visite, ou simplement une carte postale, je veux avoir des nouvelles. Ensuite ta parole que tu seras prudent et que tu n'agiras pas seul, je sais que mener une opération pareille est risqué et demande une véritable prudence quand aux informations afin qu'elles ne tombent pas entre de mauvaises mains, ce sera difficile j'en ai conscience, je sais à quel point la confiance est précieuse. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier que rester seul n'est pas une solution, j'en ai fait l'expérience et je ne te le recommande pas. Tu vas aussi rassembler les plus d'information que possible sur chaque ennemi avant même de songer à les affronter, qu'ils soient pirates ou marines. Jusque là on est d'accord ?" demanda Jasmine.

"On est d'accord." accepta Dragon après un moment de réflexion, ayant observé Jasmine, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle demandait, ce n'était pas grand chose en réalité, juste des mesures de sécurité, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui posait un problème. Elle était inquiète, il le voyait.

"Ta parole que si jamais tu apprends l'identité du meurtrier de Lionel tu n'iras pas après lui." elle demanda un peu plus appréhensive, elle savait que Dragon n'apprécierait pas du tout cette idée mais elle ne voulait pas le risquer. Elle connaissait son aîné, même si il lui avait caché des informations sur ses activités, et elle savait qu'il avait été prudent, il avait été préparé, sa lettre et ses affaires le prouvaient. Il n'avait pas été tué par un débutant ou par quelqu'un qui l'avait pris par surprise, non il avait été tué par quelqu'un de dangereux. Elle ne voulait pas perdre un autre de ses enfants à cause de cet inconnu, même si il ne resterait pas inconnu éternellement, elle saurait qui avait tué son fils, elle refusait juste de perdre quelqu'un d'autre à cause de lui.

Dragon n'était pas d'accord, il voulait venger son frère et elle comprenait, elle se rappelait de la course après Bellatrix Lestrange lorsqu'elle avait tué Sirius, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup, elle avait voulu le venger. Et si elle n'avait pas les triplets, elle serait probablement déjà partie pour traquer le meurtrier de Lionel. Elle comprenait vraiment mais si il croyait être plus têtu qu'elle, il allait avoir le droit à une sacrée surprise. Elle lui donnait cependant des points pour la persévérance, cependant si il croyait sortir de cette pièce sans avoir promis il la connaissait mal. Il fallu une heure à la capitaine du _Raven_ pour faire céder Dragon, une heure où elle employa presque tous les arguments possibles, déterminée à obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, néanmoins il céda, pas content et même boudeur mais il avait donné sa parole, et elle savait qu'il la respecterait. Elle préférait, et de loin, que son fils lui en veuille et ne soit pas satisfait plutôt qu'il se fasse tuer dans un désir de vengeance.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux d'autre ?" il demanda ensuite avec un peu de colère dans la voix, colère qu'elle choisit d'ignorer.

"Que tu n'oublies pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Ce ne sera pas facile Dragon, et ce sera long, tu verras probablement le pire de l'humanité, les pires vices, les pires monstruosités, mais quoique tu ais vu, n'oublie pas que tu fais cela pour offrir un meilleur futur aux prochaines générations, que tu le fais pour aider des gens et non pas pour en punir d'autre. Ne blâme pas non plus les actions d'un homme sur le reste de sa famille. Ce sont des demandes plutôt que des règles, je ne souhaite pas que tu te perdes en route." elle dit en se levant pour le rejoindre, appuyé contre un des murs de sa cabine, regardant au dehors. Elle plaça une main sur son épaule et lorsqu'il se tourna elle mit son autre main sur sa joue. "Et quoiqu'il se passe n'oublie pas que tu trouveras toujours un refuge ici, ou dans une autre de mes maisons."

"Je sais Tatie." dit Dragon, souriant légèrement, il n'était pas content de la promesse qu'il venait de faire mais il comprenait un peu, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux était une raison suffisante. Il la prit donc dans ses bras, et ce sans hésiter, chaque moment était précieux surtout vu qu'il ne savait pas quand il allait pouvoir revenir la voir après son départ. La voie dans laquelle il s'était engagé aller le faire voyager au quatre coins du monde.

"Je ne veux pas te perdre Dragon, alors je t'en conjure soit extrêmement prudent, paranoïaque si il le faut. J'ai des dossiers d'information qui pourraient t'intéresser et Lionel m'a fait parvenir quelques affaires." dit Jasmine une fois qu'elle l'eut relâché de son embrasse. Retournant vers son bureau et commençant à sortir les dossiers dont elle parlait, elle avait réussi à accumuler une grande quantité d'information au fil des années, après tout bien qu'elle livrait des pirates aux marines, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne récupérait pas leurs dossiers au passage, sans compter les plans de plusieurs bases qui étaient entrés en sa possession il y a plusieurs années, avoir un frère pirate et un mari pirate, lui avait appris la prudence et elle avait appris à assurer ses arrières après la guerre. Elle se connaissait assez pour savoir que si ça ne concernait qu'elle, elle n'en aurait rien fait, pour sa famille en revanche, elle n'avait pas de limites, en tout cas pas qu'elle avait déjà atteint. "Voici aussi une somme d'argent pour démarrer, je t'en enverrai chaque année à l'adresse que tu me donneras ou quand tu en as besoin. N'hésite pas, l'argent ne manque pas ici."

Laissée seule après le départ de Dragon, enfin aussi seule que possible vu qu'elle avait toujours les enfants avec elle, Jasmine réfléchissait. Elle avait pris la seule décision possible, elle en avait conscience, si elle avait pu faire céder son fils pour qu'il abandonne sa vengeance, elle savait que ça n'aurait pas été possible pour sa révolution, il était trop impliqué. Tout comme elle n'aurait pas pu faire abandonner l'idée de la piraterie à Shanks, ou la voie des sabreurs à Mihawk. Ses fils étaient têtus et déterminés, et elle ne pouvait même pas leur en vouloir vu qu'elle les avait élevé ainsi, à tenir leurs positions et à se battre pour ce en quoi ils croyaient. Mais même si elle savait que protester était inutile elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de questionner son choix, accepter ça voulait dire qu'elle acceptait que son fils soit en un danger bien plus grand que les autres, même Shanks en tant que pirate risquait moins. Il ne défiait pas le gouvernement mondial après tout, enfin pas pour le moment, parce qu'elle n'allait certainement pas lui en parler. Son fils était capable de le faire juste parce qu'elle l'avait mentionné.

"Je suis désolée." dit une voix familière et normalement chérie, mais là, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait l'entendre.

Luna lui était extrêmement précieuse, elle était sa petite sœur, une femme qu'elle adorait et un lien important de son passé. Néanmoins là elle ne savait pas quoi penser, elle l'aimait toujours, de ça il n'y avait pas de doute, mais elle était aussi en colère. Luna avait su que Lionel se mettait en danger, elle avait su ce que Dragon préparait et avait choisi de ne rien lui dire.

"De ce qui est arrivé ou de n'avoir rien dit ?" elle demanda, sa voix fatiguée. Voir les triplets l'aidait à garder la tête froide et à tenir éloigné la douleur que la perte de Lionel lui inspirait, mais ce n'était pas évident pour autant.

"Des deux." reconnut Luna en s'approchant. "Je connais les projets de Dragon depuis un moment, j'aurai du te le dire..."

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?" demanda Jasmine.

"Plusieurs raisons, au début je me suis dit que c'était à lui de t'en parler, je craignais aussi un peu ta réaction. Je ne savais pas comment te dire ce qu'il faisait aussi, et quand Lionel s'est mêlé à ça, j'étais encore plus hésitante. Comment pouvais-je te dire ce qu'il faisait alors que ça faisait des mois que je taisais les actions de Dragon. Je me sentais coupable, surtout parce que j'étais impliquée, que je l'aidais, et que tu ne savais pas. Je pourrais dire que c'est parce que j'étais inquiète pour toi après ton accouchement, parce que tu devais gérer trois bébés, mais ce ne sont que des excuses." souffla Luna.

"Je t'en veux, j'étais inquiète déjà à la base mais si j'avais su ça aurait été pire, le pire c'est que je sais que tu me le dise ou non, ça n'aurait rien changé, rien du tout même. Et ça j'en ai parfaitement conscience, je me serai juste inquiété d'avantage. J'en avais le droit mais je comprends aussi pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, c'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à gérer les trois enfants, en plus du navire et du reste. Le départ de Jonathan a compliqué les choses aussi, mais j'aurai voulu savoir. Même si je m'inquiètes toujours pour tout le monde, je veux savoir quand ma famille est en danger, quand elle prend des risques. Ne recommence plus Luna, je ne veux plus vivre ça, les secrets, la douleur, le deuil..." dit Jasmine en luttant contre les larmes. "Mais je sais que tu n'es pas responsable, ils ont fait leurs propres choix. Ne te blâme pas pour la mort de Lionel, les seuls responsables sont ceux qui en ont donné l'ordre et celui qui l'a exécuté."

"Je partirai avec Dragon. Je le protégerai." assura Luna.

"Je te fais confiance."

Cela faisait trois mois depuis la mort de Lionel, Dragon et Luna étaient partis depuis un moment, et depuis Jasmine n'était presque pas sortie de sa cabine. Rick était extrêmement inquiet, bien sûr il avait vu qu'elle souffrait avant l'enterrement mais elle se battait, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il avait pensé, mais elle mangeait à peine depuis des semaines, elle s'occupait des enfants bien sûr mais le reste était fait distraitement et il était presque sûr qu'elle ne dormait pas, ou très peu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire cependant, elle ne l'écoutait pas et il était sûr qu'elle n'écouterait pas Jonathan ou Mihawk, les deux seuls qu'il pouvait contacter sans soucis. Son seul espoir était Rayleigh mais là encore la situation était délicate vu qu'il ne savait pas comment le joindre, il ne pouvait donc qu'attendre en lui persévérant, il essayait tout les jours de la convaincre de manger d'avantage, tout comme le cuisinier du navire, mais elle ne cédait pas, et il avait l'impression de la voir s'éteindre à petit feu. Une chose absolument insupportable pour lui, il avait tellement de respect pour elle et elle avait tant fait pour lui, et là il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était impuissant.

"Tu ne veux rien manger de plus ?" il demanda en récupérant le plateau qu'il lui avait amené pour le dîner et qu'elle avait à peine toucher.

"Non je te remercie. Je n'ai pas faim." nia Jasmine qui était en train de regarder les triplets qu'elle avait couché une demi-heure auparavant.

"Senchou..." commença Rick avant de s'interrompre, elle venait de lever une main pour l'arrêter.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'un sermon sur le fait que je doive manger plus Rick. Je n'ai pas faim, point final." le coupa Jasmine. "Je vais faire de la paperasse, tu as besoin d'autre chose ?"

"Non c'est bon, à demain." céda Rick.

"Comment va t'elle ?" demanda une voix derrière lui, une fois qu'il fut sorti de la cuisine, le faisant sursauter et sortir son arme uniquement pour la ranger en voyant qui venait de lui parler. Il dut alors se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter au cou, c'était Rayleigh et si il y avait une personne qui pouvait vraiment aider Jasmine c'était bien son mari.

"Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs." souffla Rick en mettant une main sur sa poitrine. "Pas bien, elle ne mange pas beaucoup, sort à peine, et dort encore moins. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider."

"Je m'en charge." le rassura Rayleigh avant d'aller la rejoindre dans son bureau. Il avait voulu se faire une idée de la situation avant de la voir, néanmoins il n'était pas préparé à voir les yeux émeraudes de sa femme aussi sombres et éteints. "Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt, les marines étaient plus présents à l'archipel et sur la route. J'ai du être plus prudent."

"Tu as raté l'heure de coucher des enfants." dit distraitement Jasmine.

"Comment tu vas ?" demanda Rayleigh en s'approchant d'elle, la dévisageant attentivement.

"Ça va." assura Jasmine, mentant, une chose qu'il vit de suite.

"Tu es plus maigre, tu as des cernes et tu es pâle. Pourquoi tu me mens ?" demanda Rayleigh.

"Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, j'ai perdu mon fils Ray, alors non je ne suis pas souriante et peut être que je ne vais pas aussi bien que ça, mais il faut faire avec. Je tiendrai le coup." dit Jasmine, un peu en colère.

"Je sais que tu as perdu Lionel, mais Jas, c'était pas ta faute." pointa Rayleigh.

"Bien sûr que si, il était mon fils, c'était mon devoir de le protéger et il est mort maintenant. Shanks est en danger aussi, de même que Mihawk et je ne parle même pas de Dragon. Comment je peux protéger nos bébés si je ne peux même pas protéger mon aîné ? Alors qu'ils sont bien plus en danger que Lionel, Dragon, Shanks et Mihawk ne l'ont jamais été." craqua Jasmine.

"On les protégera, ensemble. Ils ne leur arrivera rien et si quelqu'un essaie alors on leur apprendra pourquoi c'était une erreur."il promit. "Mais tu ne pourras pas les protéger de tout, tout comme je ne pourrais pas, tout comme aucun parent ne le peux. On fera de notre mieux pour les protéger et s'assurer qu'ils soient capables de se protéger lorsqu'ils seront loin de toi. Tu ne peux pas les garder dans ton champ de vision éternellement, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu as le droit de craquer, de ne pas être forte en permanence." il dit en la prenant dans ses bras, maintenant son embrasse même lorsqu'elle se débattit, elle était une battante après tout et c'était bien de voir qu'elle avait encore un peu de feu en elle. Néanmoins elle craqua rapidement, s'effondrant en larmes, larmes qui n'avaient pas vraiment voulu couler depuis qu'elle avait appris pour la mort de son aîné. Dans les bras de son mari elle se laissa aller à son chagrin, sachant qu'il protégerait les enfants si nécessaire, elle pouvait être faible un petit peu.


End file.
